Der letzte Streich
by chrissy9
Summary: Fortsetzung von: Solange es geht. Lilly Snape ist nach ihren Erlebnissen in Los Angeles noch immer nicht wirklich bei sich und auch ihre Kinder scheinen ihr nicht helfen zu können. Die Schatten die sie verfolgen scheinen niemals zu schlafen.
1. Author's Note 1

Author's Note 1

So ihr lieben… weiter geht es mit dem dritten und letzten Teil der meiner Lilly Darley-Trilogie (so dämlich der Name auch klingen mag ^^). Die Geschichte ist an diesem Punkt zwar noch nicht beendet, doch es sieht so aus, als würde es eine sehr viel kürzere Geschichte werden als die vorherigen.

Ich danke euch für eure Reviews! Es gibt nichts, was mich so sehr dazu ermutigt weiterzuschreiben. Ihr seid die Besten!

Mal sehen, was ich danach in Angriff nehmen werde, aber wer interessiert ist, kann gerne mal nach Lucy Rosier facebooken, bzw „Potter Psychos" googeln. Lucy ist dort einer meiner Charas im RPG und durch sie habe ich eigentlich erst mit „Es hätte anders sein sollen angefangen".

Der Upload der Kapitel hier wird etwas langsamer vonstatten gehen, aber ich verspreche euch, dass ich die Geschichte beenden werde. Seit Jahren habe ich keine mehr unvollständig gelassen ;)

Viel Spaß mit…

„Der letzte Streich"


	2. Chapter 1

**Der letzte Streich**

Ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach und nur im letzten Moment konnte sie sich an der Türklinke festhalten. Es konnte nicht sein. Es durfte nicht sein. Sie atmete tief ein und aus. Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich gegen die Tür. Sie hatte das Gefühl hindurch fallen zu müssen. Nichts konnte sie mehr halten. Nichts vermochte die wachsende Unruhe zu verdrängen. Nicht einmal Severus. Sie hörte seine Schritte auf der Treppe, lauschte für einen Moment dem Lachen ihrer Tochter. Ihres Sohnes.

Sie schluckte, und das Atmen fiel ihr noch immer schwer. Ihre Familie… sie alle waren da, doch Lilly Snape konnte das Gefühl nicht ablegen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Denn nichts war in Ordnung. Nichts war vollends gut.

Mühsam drehte sie den Schlüssel im Schloss herum. Es würde ihn nicht aufhalten, aber sie würde genug Zeit haben. Es würde nicht lange dauern. Und dann… sie wusste es nicht. Chris würde sie finden und nichts, was Severus gesagt hatte konnte sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Chris war noch immer da und er würde sie dafür bezahlen lassen, dass sie einfach so gegangen war. Sie wusste, es, obwohl sie ahnte, dass es nicht stimmte.

Sie presste die Hände vor die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein. Chris war tot. Sie war in Sicherheit… aber was war diese Angst, die sie jedes Mal beschlich, wenn sie aus dem Fenster sah?

Langsam versuchte sie wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Es gelang ihr nicht. Ihre Knie waren butterweich. Versuchte ihr Körper sie davon abzuhalten es zu tun? Warum? Chris würde es niemals erfahren. Er wusste es nicht. Nur sie wusste davon. Sie tat niemandem Unrecht. Niemandem außer einer Person, die keine war.

Lilly schleppte sich zum Wachbecken und zog sich daran hoch. Was war diese seltsame Schwäche, die sie so plötzlich erfasst hatte? Als sie ihr Gesicht im Spiegel sah, fuhr sie zusammen. Diese Frau war nicht sie. Das stumpfe Haar, die tiefen Ringe unter den Augen. Der steife Zug um den Mund. Und doch… die Augen. So verquollen und entstellt sie waren, es waren die ihren.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie zusammen fahren.

„Lilly? Bist du da drin?"

Lilly schluckte noch einmal und sammelte sich, ehe sie antworten konnte. „Einen Moment noch.", rief sie in Richtung der Tür. Dann hörte sie, wie seine Schritte sich wieder entfernten. Sie atmete auf, dann öffnete sie den Schrank hinter dem Spiegel. Warum Severus seine Zaubertrankzutaten nicht irgendwo verstaute, wo sie weniger zugänglich waren, war ihr ein Rätsel, doch andererseits… wer hier im Haus sollte sie stehlen oder falsch gebrauchen.

Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen und sie musste sich für einen Moment auf den Badewannenrand setzen. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich und nur mit Mühe konnte sie bei sich behalten, was sie erst vor geraumer Zeit zu sich genommen hatte. Sie spürte den kalten Schweiß auf ihrer Haut und wusste, dass sie nicht länger warten konnte. Sie zog den Morgenmantel enger um ihren Körper und zwang sich dazu wieder aufzustehen. Sie brauchte nicht lange um das kleine Fläschchen mit der Aufschrift Arnikasirup zu finden.

Sie griff nach dem Zahnputzglas und spülte es kurz unter kaltem Wasser aus. Sie wusste, es war nicht die beste Möglichkeit, aber die einzige, die ihr blieb. Mit zittriger Hand ließ sie da saubere Glas voll laufen. Ein wenig Wasser schwappte über. Wütend über sie selbst kniff sie die Lippen zusammen und beschwor ein Stöfchen herauf, unter dem sie ein kleines Feuer entzündete.

Was tat sie hier? Sie riss ihren Blick von den züngelnden Flammen los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Beinahe hätte sie das Fläschchen mit dem Arnikasirup umgeworfen. Im letzten Moment konnte sie es noch auffangen. Ihr Herz pochte wie wild, als sie noch einen Blick in den Schrank warf, den Severus magisch erweitert hatte. Seine gesamten privaten Vorräte mussten hierdrin verstaut sein, so weit reichten die beiden Regalbretter nach hinten.

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab. „Accio Wermut.", murmelte sie und ein kleines Glas, gefüllt mit einem feinen Pulver schoss auf sie zu. Sie fing es aus der Luft auf. Immerhin hatte er sich die Mühe gemacht die Samen zu zerstoßen. Das erleichterte die Sache.

War das wirklich das was sie wollte? Wollte sie ihn dermaßen … er würde es nicht rausfinden. Er war tot. Aber konnte sie sich da sicher sein.

Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und sie hatte das Gefühl seinen Blick auf sich zu spüren. Sie schauderte und wagte nicht sich umzudrehen.

Vorsichtig ließ sie ein paar Tropfen des Arnikasirups in das mittlerweile warme Wasser fallen und der bittere Geruch, der das Bad erfüllte, brachte sie bald erneut zum Würgen.

Wieder das Klopfen an der Tür. „Lilly?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ließ eine winzige Menge Wermut in das Wasser gleiten. Der bittere Geruch wurde sofort von etwas Würzigem, Aromatischen überlagert, aber nicht vollends verdrängt. _Was tu ich hier…_, dachte sie und konnte sich selbst keine Antwort darauf geben. Sie wusste nur, dass das die einzige Möglichkeit war Chris endgültig zu entkommen.

Das Klopfen wurde lauter. Seine Stimme drängender. „Lilly, was machst du da drin?"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung!", rief sie zurück, ohne zu wissen, das sie sprach. Die Dünste ließen ihre Sinne schwinden. Wie von selbst streckte sich ihre Hand nach dem Glas aus. Sie spürte nicht die Hitze die davon ausging, und als sie die ersten Tropfen des einfachen Trankes auf ihrer Zunge spürte, war es zu spät.

Sie sackte in sich zusammen. Spürte nicht, wie sie hart auf den Fliesen aufschlug, hörte nicht das Bersten der Tür, als Severus hineinstürmte. Hörte nicht, wie er fluchte. Sah nicht seine Tränen.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Und mit Babyschritten geht es vorran.

Myrime: :-D Du warst ja wieder flott. Ja, der Titel hat einen tieferen Sinn. Vielleicht sogar auf mehreren Ebenen. Allerdings finde ich, dass Interpretation immer dem Leser überlassen bleiben sollte. Bisher hast du ja immer ganz gut gelegen. Eins steht fest: ich bin dieses Mal nicht unbedingt ausschließlich auf Lilly fixiert. So viel kann ich ja schonmal sagen.

Hier ist: Kapitel 2

So viele Gesichter. Gesichter die sie kannte. Gesichter die sie fürchtete. Gesichter die sie liebte. Die sie vermisst hatte. Sie sah Baggy, der ihr mit einem kleinen Lächeln eine Hand entgegenstreckte. Sie sah Bones und wünschte ihn in die Hölle. Joe.

Er nahm sie in den Arm und führte sie fort. Fort von Bones. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie Hendrickson und ihr blieb Atem weg. Joe lächelte leicht und drückte sie an sich. „Alles ist gut.", hörte sie ihn flüstern und sie schloss die Augen. Sie wollte es glauben. Unbedingt glauben. Aber… war nicht alles ohnehin schon gut? War sie nicht wieder zuhause? Bei Severus und den Kindern?

„Warum fühle ich mich dann nicht so?", fragte sie dumpf.

„Sie blutet!", hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme. Unerreichbar fern. Sie versuchte die Stimme aus ihren Gedanken zu drängen. Sie wollte diese Stimme nicht hören.

Joe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht, weil du noch nicht so weit bist?"

Joe… es war wundervoll ihn zu sehen. Doch sie war weder überrascht noch schockiert. Es war eben so und warum sollte sie es auch infrage stellen? Sie nahm seine Hand. Eine Hand, die sie einmal vermisst und dann vergessen hatte. Und es tat ihr leid. „Kommst du wieder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sieht nicht so aus." Ein Nein, das ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb, denn es hatte etwas von Endlichkeit. Eine Finalität, deren sie sich erst jetzt bewusst wurde. „Ich vermisse dich.", sagte sie und wünschte sich mit ihrer Stimmer mehr ausdrücken zu können als einfach nur Heiserkeit.

„Ich weiß.", sagte er und fuhr ihr mit der Hand über den Schopf, wie er es so oft getan hatte. „Aber es heißt ja nicht, dass es vorbei ist."

Sie schloss die Lider.

„Tu doch was!"

„Was soll ich noch tun?"

Sie spürte das sanfte Schaukeln des Zuges und hörte das Rattern der Wagons auf den Schienen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen. Sah ihn, den sie so verletzt hatte. Mehr als jeden anderen. Und der ihr trotzdem verziehen hatte. Und noch ehe er den Mund aufmachte, um sie zu fragen, wusste sie die Antwort bereits.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob du vielleicht die letzten zwei Wochen der Ferien zu mir kommen willst.", fragte Oliver.

Sie nickte. Was für eine Frage. Sie wusste, dass, wenn sie jetzt _ja_ sagte, alles anders verlaufen würde. Der Sommer, der ihre Jugend zerstören würde, der Herbst, der ihr Leben und seinen Tod in eine bestimmte Richtung lenken musste.

„Aber du bist verheiratet…" Er sah sie direkt an und sein Blick bohrte sich tief in sie hinein. „Und du hast mich vergessen."

„Nein.", sagte sie, stand auf und setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich denke oft an dich."

Er lächelte und sie sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen. „Ich weiß, das du das tust.", begann er. „Aber auf die falsche Weise."

Seine Worte waren wie Stiche in ihre Brust. „Oliver…"

„Sag nichts.", bat er und legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn. „Ich habe gewusst, dass du ihn nicht würdest vergessen können. Und wenn es mir lebendig egal war, dann ist es mir jetzt erstrecht egal."

„Du hättest nicht sterben sollen."

„So viele hätten nicht so früh sterben sollen. Aber so ist es nun Mal…" Er klang beinahe etwas traurig. „Ich will nicht, dass du mich vergisst, aber so muss es wohl sein."

„Ich habe dich nicht vergessen!"

„Doch.", sagte er. „Das hast du."

Er beugte sich vor und fast hätte sie glauben können, dass er sie ein letztes Mal küsste. Sie spürte es fast. Nur fast. Noch war sie nicht da.


	4. Chapter 3

Myrime: Ich finde sie vergisst Joe und Oliver viel zu einfach. Insbesondere Oliver. Ich habe den sooo geliebt. Lilly ja auch… aber eben nicht genug. Ich habe glaube ich sogar herausgefunden, warum er so die Geschichte so dramatisch ist. Ich gucke zu viel Dallas xD

Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Abschnitt. Werde mich jetzt gleich an den nächsten Teil machen, damit du nicht wieder so lange warten musst ;)

Liebe Grüße!

Etwas kühles, feuchtes lag auf ihrer Stirn. Sie spürte das Brennen in ihrer Kehle, das Rumoren ihres Magens. Sonst nichts. Ihr Körper war vollkommen taub, reagierte auf keinen einzigen Befehl.

Ein leiser Druck auf ihrer Wange. Keine Wärme. Mühsam schaffte sie es ihre Lider halb zu öffnen und glaubte fast, die Anstrengung würde sie wieder in Nichts- zu Oliver hinabgleiten lassen. Doch es geschah nicht. Alles um sie herum war schwarz. Dunkelheit. Für einen Moment war sie der festen Überzeugung nie wieder etwas sehen zu können. Wären ihre Lippen nicht aus gemeißeltem Marmor gewesen, hätte sie geschrien. Doch dann erkannte sie Schemen. Erahnte eine gestalt auf einem Sessel keine Armeslänge von ihr entfernt. Sie war in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Zuhause. Endlich zuhause.

Lilly wollte die Hand heben um der Gestalt zu signalisieren, dass sie wach war, doch sie konnte nicht einmal einen Finger rühren. Was für ein seltsames Gefühl das war. Nichts zu spüren. Nicht einmal einen Muskel rühren zu können.

Die Gestalt regte sich und mit einem Mal stach ein helles Licht in ihre Augen. Lilly blinzelte und war froh um die aufkommenden Tränen, die die Grelle des Lichtes etwas dämpften.

„Entschuldige." Das Licht wurde ein Stück weggedreht, doch nocht immer tanzten grelle Sterne vor ihre Augen. Die Matratze neben ihr gab unter dem Gewicht der Person nach. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Lilly sich an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatte, dann erkannte sie das Gesicht der Frau an ihrem Bett als ihr eigenes.

Lediglich eine Spur runder, von ein paar kleinen Fältchen durchzogen. Eine kleinre, etwas breitere Nase und hellere Augen. Sonst sahen sie sich tatsächlich erschreckend ähnlich. Die Lippen, die Wangen, die Stirn, selbst der Ton ihres Haars war der gleiche. Zum ersten Mal sah Lilly ihrer Mutter wirklich bewusst ins Gesicht.

Lucy brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande, hob dann die Hand, als wolle sie ihrer Tochter eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht streichen und ließ sie dann, beinahe verschämt wieder sinken. Zu viel war geschehen. Zu wenig waren sie miteinander vertraut.

„Du kannst nicht sprechen, oder?"

Lilly versuchte die Lippen zu öffnen, doch sie konnte noch nicht einmal ihre Zunge bewegen, spürte sie nicht einmal. Es war, als aus sie in einem toten Körper, der sich weigerte ihr zu gehorchen, sie sogar ein wenig für ihre Ohnmacht verhöhnte.

_Was habe ich getan…_

Lediglich das Bewusstsein, dass sie sehen konnte, dass sie spürte, dass sie gerade eben nichts fühlte, überzeugte sie vom Gegenteil. Doch die Angst blieb. Ebenso wie die plötzliche Erkenntnis alles falsch gemacht zu haben.

Als Severus sie aus ihrer ersten Ohnmacht gerissen hatte, hatte sie geglaubt das Schlimmste sei überstanden gewesen, doch jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass sie noch lange nicht in Sicherheit war. Vor sich. Vor dem, was Chris mit ihr angestellt hatte. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wann sie den Verstand wieder verlieren würde. Was hatte sie getan? Hätte sie nicht anders handeln können?

„Es wird alles gut…", sagte Lucy, doch selbst Lilly hörte aus ihrer Stimme nur wenig Überzeugung heraus. Die andere Frau griff nach einem Fläschchen das neben ihr auf dem Nachttisch stand. „Severus hat zum Glück so gut wie alles in seinem Vorratsschrank. Sogar ein paar Bezoare." Kein Vorwurf. Keine Bitterkeit. Wie auch. Wie sollte Lucy Darley sich etwas wie unwillkommene Belehrungen erlauben können, wenn sie selbst kaum einen Deut besser gehandelt hatte. Vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer. Hatte sie ihre Kinder doch in der Obhut eines Monsters zurückgelassen.

Lucy befeuchtete ein Tuch mit der Flüssigkeit aus der Flasche und tupfte es auf Lillys Lippen. Augenblicklich stellte sich ein unangenehmes Kribbeln ein, doch sie spürte auch, wie es Lucy gelang ihren Mund einen Spaltbreit zu öffnen und ein paar Tropfen des Trankes auf ihre Zunge zu träufeln. Das Kribbeln wurde zu einem Brennen und Lilly spürte, wie der Trank an ihrer Zunge hinabglitt, ihre Kehle hinab. Sie stöhnte leise auf. Für einen Schrei hatte sie nicht genug Kraft.

Sie schloss die Augen wieder, um ihre Mutter nicht ansehen zu müssen. Der Trank brannte, und sie spürte, wie sich mit einem Mal ein Feuer in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Ein Feuer, das sie wünschen ließ lieber nichts zu spüren. Jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper protestierte gegen den plötzlichen Riss aus der Untätigkeit. Vor nicht einmal fünf Minuten wäre Lilly froh gewesen einen Finger heben zu können, jetzt schlugen ihre Arme wie von allein um sich, und als jemand kam um sie festzuhalten, schrie sie. Sie spürte das Pulsieren ihres Blutes, hörte das Hämmern ihres Herzens und war sich jedes Muskels ihres Körpers vollauf bewusst. Sie fluchte und verwünschte den, der sie festhielt. Sie spürte die heißen Tränen, die ihre Wangen hinabliefen und wünschte Chris dieselben Qualen auf den Hals.

Erst, als es vorbei war, spürte sie, dass der Schmerz langsam abgeebbt war. Mit einem Mal lag sie still. Ihr Atem ging schwer und sie war vollkommen erschöpft. Doch es war in Ordnung. Noch immer spürte sie ein heißes Kribbeln auf ihren Lippen, doch das war egal.


	5. Chapter 4

Herrje… lange Pause… aber diesmal gibt'S drei Kapitel. Ihr habt so lange gewartet! ;)

Myrime: Ich liebe Lucy… immerhin war sie mein erster RPG-Chara… aber sie hat genauso einen Drang zur Dramatik wie ihre Tochter. Überhaupt sind die beiden sich viel zu ähnlich. Ich bin immer begeistert von deinen ellenlangen Reviews…

SO weiter geht's:

Als sie die Lider wieder öffnete, fielen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Vorhänge hindurch. Lilly blinzelte leicht und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Es gelang ihr nicht ganz. Erst jetzt nahm sie das schmerzhafte Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib und die scheinbar tonnenschweren Glieder war. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen ließ sie sich in das weiche Kissen zurückfallen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Sessel, in dem sie Lucy zuvor gesehen hatte und als sie entdeckte, dass er leer war, wusste nicht ob es Enttäuschung oder Erleichterung war, die sie fühlte. Was fühlte sie überhaupt? Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Sie wusste nicht, ob die Angst, die sie gefühlt hatte, als sie aufgewacht war noch immer da war, oder wie sie es geschafft hatte aufzustehen. Was hatte sie getan… wohl zum tausendsten Mal stellte sie sich diese Frage und zum ersten Mal, legte sie dabei die Hand auf ihren Bauch. Dorthin, wo bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt zwei Kinder gesund gewachsen waren. Dem dritten hatte sie keine Chance gegeben. Hatte ihm keine Chance geben wollen.

Als die Tür vorsichtig geöffnet wurde und Lucy den Raum betrat, zog Lillys Hand sie von allein, als sei sie bei etwas Ungeheuerlichem ertappt worden zurück. Der Geist eines Lächelns erschien auf Lucys Gesicht, als sie näher trat. Noch immer schwieg sie, doch erst jetzt entdeckte Lilly die dampfende Tasse, die Lucy nun auf dem Nachttisch abstellte.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie und spürte das Kratzen in ihrer Kehle.

„Guter alter englischer Tee. Ohne Milch mit einem Schuss Süßstoff… Severus sagte, du magst ihn so am liebsten."

Lilly schloss die Augen und legte die Hände vors Gesicht. Severus… dass er jetzt nicht bei ihr war, sagte ihr alles, was sie wissen musste.

„Hab ich es wenigstens verloren?", fragte sie heiser und nahm die Hände wieder weg. Noch immer spürte sie den leichten Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib, doch das musste nicht heißen, dass es vorbei war. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie wirklich Arnikasirup genommen hatte… oder vielleicht etwas ganz anderes. _Lass es mich verloren haben._, dachte sie bitter. _Bitte… lass es mich verloren haben._

Wenn sie schon Severus deswegen wieder so gut wie verloren hatte, dann sollte es die Sache wenigstens wert gewesen sein.

Lucy schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihr zögerlich eine Hand auf den Arm.

Eine Geste, die ihre Welt zum Zusammenbruch bringen drohte. Sollte sie Chris' Kind immer noch in sich tragen? Sollte sie niemals hiervon erlöst werden? Sie schluckte schwer und wollte Lucys Hand gerade abschütteln, als die wieder anhub zu sprechen.

„Du konntest nichts verlieren, Lilly.", sagte sie schlicht und verstärkte den Druck auf ihrem Arm. „Severus hat… als wir dich aus Los Angeles weggebracht hatten, war das eines der ersten Dinge, die er überprüft hat."

Lilly atmete tief durch. Es war, als sei ein gewaltiger Stein von ihrer Brust gehoben worden. „Ich dachte…"

Lucy nickte nachdenklich und legte einen Zeigefinger ans Kinn. „Chris' war kein sonderlich guter Zauberer…", sagte sie schließlich mit einem kleinen, verächtlichen Lächeln. „Mehr Show und mehr Willenskraft als tatsächliches Talent." Schlagartig wurde ihre Miene wirder ernst. „Aber durch seinen Imperius hat er bei dir gewaltigen Schaden angerichtet. Und wir haben keine Ahnung, womit er dich sonst noch belegt haben könnte."

Lilly schluckte schwer. Ja… das hatte selbst sie mittlerweile begriffen.

„Wo ist Severus?", brachte sie schließlich hervor und vermied es Lucy anzusehen.

„Er ist bei Eileen und Joe… Vor zehn Minuten war er noch da um nach dir zu sehen, aber ich habe ihn erst einmal ins Bett geschickt. Er war fast ununterbrochen bei dir."

„Das ist seltsam…"

„Du glaubst im Ernst, er würde dich verlassen? Nachdem er und William das halbe Land auf den Kopf gestellt haben um dich zu finden? Nachdem er aus England fortgegangen ist und eine neue Schule für dich und eure Kinder aufgebaut hat? Eigentlich solltest du es besser wissen… Severus hat noch nie mit irgendetwas aufgegeben, nie wirklich. Dann wird er bei seiner Frau sicherlich nicht damit anfangen."

Ihre Worte glichen einer Schelte und Lilly schämte sie fast ihrer Gedanken. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich an seiner Stelle getan hätte…", gestand sie schließlich und betrachtete ihre Hände, die das weiße Laken fest umklammert hielten. „Ich bin vermutlich die schlechteste Ehefrau und Mutter, die man sich nur vorstellen kann."

Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Wange und wandte den Blick zu Lucy um. Zum ersten Mal, hatte ihre Mutter sie berührt, nicht um nachzusehen, ob es ihr gut ging, sondern um sie zu trösten. Lucy setzte sich wieder an die Bettkante und Lilly glaubte Tränen in den Augen der anderen schimmern zu sehen. „Hast du dir mich mal angesehen?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme war frei von Tränen, wenn auch nicht frei von Trauer.

Lilly schluckte schwer und hob zögerlich die Hand um sie auf die ihrer Mutter zu legen. Was sollte das? Mit dieser Frau hatte sie nichts, rein gar nichts zu tun. Lucy Darley hatte in Kauf genommen auch sie zu töten, als sie beschloss sich das Leben zu nehmen. Ihr ganzes Leben hatte Lilly wenn überhaupt nur bittere Gedanken für ihre Mutter übrig gehabt. Und jetzt ging ihr auf, wie ähnlich sie sich doch waren.

„Warum hast du Billy und Joe nicht mitgenommen?", fragte sie schließlich und Lucy wandte den Blick ab.

„Ich hatte gedacht, dass Bones sich beruhigen würde, wenn ich einmal nicht mehr da war… Am Anfang hatte ich gar nicht die Absicht gehabt…" sie stockte und Lilly ahnte, was sie sagen wollte. Lucy hatte sich nicht das Leben nehmen wollen. Nicht zuerst. Nein, das hätte sie viel eher tun können. Bevor sie bei Severus Unterschlupf gesucht hatte. „Ich dachte… ich weiß gar nicht mehr an was ich gedacht hatte… vermutlich an nichts und wenn doch an etwas, dann nur an mich." Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und starrte auf den Boden vor sich. „Ich wollte weg von Bones und so viel Abstand zu William wie ich nur kriegen konnte… und da ist mir nur Severus eingefallen. Verschwiegen… und ein guter Freund."

Lilly nickte nachdenklich. „Ich denke wir beide sind uns gar nicht so unähnlich. Dabei wollte ich niemals du werden."

Lucy lächelte leicht. „Du bist etwas schlauer als ich…", sagte sie. „Du hast gleich den richtigen Mann geheiratet."


	6. Chapter 5

Es war nicht vorbei. Noch lange nicht. Nein. Es ging weiter und sie würden beim besten Willen jetzt nicht aufgeben. Sie waren so kurz davor gewesen. Chris hatte sich ablenken lassen. Das war das Problem gewesen. Das einzige Problem, das sich ihnen in den Weg gestellt hatte. Und es war ihm zum Verhängnis geworden und hatte sie alle um ein großes Stück nach hinten geworfen. Seine Kurzsichtigkeit hatte ihn ins Straucheln und schließlich zu Fall gebracht. Die andere würde nicht so handeln, da war sie sich sicher.

Mit einem bitteren Geschmack im Mund trat sie auf den Sarg zu, der in der kleinen Kapelle aufgebahrt worden war. Es war beinahe lächerlich. Dieser Hintergrund. Diese Atmosphäre. Sie wollte nicht zu Chris passen, doch sie alle hatten keine Wahl gehabt. Der Schein musste aufrecht erhalten werden, und kein Wort der Umstände seines Todes durfte nach außen dringen.

Ihre Beine schienen unter ihr nachgeben zu wollen, doch sie blieb aufrecht stehen. Weigerte sich, ihre Schwäche einzugestehen.

Er hatte niemals aufgeben wollen. Hatte niemals mit etwas aufgehört, ehe es vollendet war. Das schätzte sie an ihm. Noch heute. Im Tode. Obwohl er sie fallen gelassen hatte. Für ihn war die Sache beendet gewesen. Für sie nicht. Niemals. Für diese Lilly hatte er mehr übrig gehabt und etwas tief in ihr begann zu brodeln. Zu viel hatte Lilly Snape zerstört um ungeschoren davon zu kommen. Zu viel war durch dieses Miststück kaputt gegangen und sie hoffte inständig, das Chris' letzte Gespielin noch lange an seinem Erbe zu beißen haben würde. Sie wusste, wie tief er sich in einer Person hatte einnisten können.

Snape und Mulciber hatten ihn schlimm zugerichtet. Vor allem Snape, das hatte sie zumindest von denen gehört, die es mitangesehen hatten. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und wünschte sich, Snape jeden nur erdenklichen Schmerz zufügen zu können. Jetzt. In diesem Moment.

Die beiden ehemaligen Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords hatten sich Zeit mit Chris gelassen. Der eine sicherlich aus Rache, der andere aus Willkür. Und niemand war vorgetreten um ihm zu helfen. Sie alle waren zu feige gewesen. Oder Chris zu schwach… Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite. Sie konnte und wollte nicht daran denken. Nein… die Verräter würden büßen.

Chris' Wangen waren eingefallen und ihr war, als sähe sie noch immer den schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck, der durch die Flüche in seine Züge gemeißelt worden war.

Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Jede Faser ihres Körpers bebte, als sie die Hand hob und Chris vorsichtig über die eisige Wange strich.


	7. Chapter 6

Ein Schnauben. Ganz nah an ihrem Ohr. Etwas Feuchtes, weiches streifte über ihre Wange.

Lilly schlug vorsichtig die Augen auf und ein trauriges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen auf, als sie das treuherzige Gesicht Gilderoys vor sich auftauchen sah. Unweigerlich musste sie an Joe denken und an das, was mit ihm geschehen war. Sie streckte den Arm aus, um den wohl hässlichsten Hund der Welt an sich zu drücken. Sie drückte ihre Nase in das kurze, weiche Fell und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Nur noch allzu gut erinnerte sie sich an den Tag, an dem Eileen zur Welt gekommen war und Joe sich mit einem Welpen unter der Jacke in ihr Krankenzimmer geschlichen hatte, um ihr voller Stolz sein Geschenk für ihre Tochter zu präsentieren. Wenn sie jetzt die Nase in sein Fell drückte, dann war sie sich sicher, würde sie noch immer das Leder riechen, in dem Gilderoy versteckt gewesen war.

„Mommy?"

Lilly fuhr zusammen und riss die Augen auf. Als sie Eileen vor ihrem Bett stehen sah, blieb ihr für einen Moment die Luft weg. Ihre kleine Tochter war binnen eines Jahres so unglaublich gewachsen… sie schien ihrem Vater mehr zu gleichen, denn je und diese Ähnlichkeit war es, die ihr die Sprache verschlug.

„Mommy, wo warst du?"

Zögerlich trat Eileen näher an das Bett heran und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken, wie um sich selbst zurückzuhalten. Wie viel sie doch von ihrem Vater hatte…

Lillys Blick glitt zur Tür, als diese ein Stück weiter geöffnet wurde. Ihre Augen leuchteten kurz auf, als sie Severus entdeckte, als der mit einem weiteren Kind auf dem Arm den Raum betrat. Ein Kind, das Lilly nicht erkannte. _Wie auch… du warst viel zu lange weg._

Severus' Lippen waren ein dünner Strich, und als er ihrem Blick begegnete spürte sie die Kälte wie einen eisigen Stich in ihrer Brust. Er hatte so viel getan für sie, und sie… was hatte sie ihm angetan.

Der kleine Joe streckte die Hände nach seinem Vater aus und legte sie vertrauensvoll um seinen Hals. Diese Geste, so klein und unbedeutend für einen Außenstehenden sein musste, schnürte ihr fast die Luft ab und sie senkte den Blick wieder auf die Bettdecke.

„Mommy…"

Eileen weinte. Und ihr junges, kleines Gesicht so rot anlaufen, ihre Augen in Tränen schwimmen zu sehen, war unerträglich. Das kleine Mädchen kletterte flink aufs Bett und presste den Kopf gegen Lillys Bauch. Zögerlich hob Lilly die Hand und legte sie auf Eileens Schopf. „Es tut mir leid…", sagte sie heiser und spürte wie ihre eigene Sicht verschwamm. Eileen. Immer würde Lilly sie mit dem Tag der Schlacht um Hogwarts verbinden. Mit dem Tag, an dem der Dunkle Lord Severus beinahe getötet hätte. Wie schnell hätte es auch sie treffen können. Wie schnell hätte es sein können, dass dieses Mädchen, dieses wundervolle Kind niemals das Licht der Welt erblickt hätte.

„Ich… ich war krank.", sagte sie leise und blinzelte die Tränen fort. Was sollte sie ihrer Tochter auch anderes sagen? Dass sie Severus verlassen hatte, weil sie sich gekränkt gefühlt hatte? Dass sie in einer fremden Stadt gewesen war in der Hoffnung ihre Familie dort vergessen zu können? Dass sie beinahe ein Jahr bei einem Mann verbracht hatte, der sie hatte glauben lassen ihr altes Leben sei nichts wert?

„Und jetzt bist du wieder gesund ja?"

Eileen hob den Kopf und sah ihre Mutter hoffnungsvoll an.

Lilly wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sollte sie ihr sagen, dass sie liebend gern gewusst hätte, was mit ihr los war? Dass sie nicht wusste, ob sie wieder so handeln würde? Ob sie wieder versuchen würde sich zu vergiften weil sie der Ansicht war, das sei der vernünftigste Weg? Sie zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, das sich hilflos lächerlich anfühlte. „Es geht mir besser.", sagte sie diplomatisch und strich ihrer Tochter über den dunklen Schopf. Was war in all der Zeit geschehen? Von der Schule hatte sie gelesen und sie glaubte zu ahnen, dass Severus und William sich wieder angenähert hatten. Doch was hatte sie verpasst? Welche wichtigen Schritte im Leben ihrer Kinder hatte sie bewusst hinter sich gelassen um es jetzt bitterlichst zu bereuen?

Sie mied es Severus und Joe anzusehen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie den Anblick ertragen sollte. „Wie ist es dir ergangen?", fragte sie und ein Blick von Eileen genügte um ihr eines klarzumachen: so schnell würde sie die Abwesenheit ihrer Mutter nicht vergessen. Nein. Natürlich nicht. Lilly hatte ihrer Mutter auch nicht verzeihen können. Nicht einmal jetzt. Niemals wirklich.

Eileen zuckte die Schultern. „Wir haben dich alle vermisst. Dad, William, Joe, Mara, George, Fred und Barney… und Cathy ist ein paarmal da gewesen, aber nicht so oft."

Lilly blinzelte nervös und etwas schnürte ihr die Luft zu, ehe sie begriff. Fred. Nicht Georges Bruder… Georges Sohn. Sie schluckte schwer. Noch immer traf sie die Abwesenheit des einen Zwillings härter als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Eileen jedoch schien den Schrecken ihrer Mutter nicht zu bemerken. „Joe und ich waren oft bei Mara und George, weil Dad ja mehr arbeiten muss als die beiden, aber…" Das Mädchen rutschte nervös hin und her, ehe sie sich aufrichtete und die Wange an Lillys legte. „Aber ich mag Fred nicht. Der schreit viel mehr als Joe."

Lilly konnte nicht anders, als leise zu lachen. Sie knuffte ihre Tochter leicht in die Seite. „Du hast auch viel geschrien, beschwer dich nicht." Wie aus Gewohnheit richtete sie den Blick wieder an Severus um einen Verschwörerblick mit ihm zu tauschen, doch seine Miene blieb unbewegt. Sie spürte einen eisigen Klumpen im Magen, als er sie einfach nur ansah, während Joe sich immernoch an seinen Hals klammerte.

Sie sah in seine Augen und spürte seine Ablehnung und seine unterdrückte Wut so deutlich, als habe er sie angeschrien. Und dann war es wieder da. Dieses Gefühl des Trotzes und den Zorn, weil er sie ungerecht behandelt hatte. Was machte es schließlich aus, ob er mit guten Absichten gehandelt hatte oder nicht… er hätte ihr nichts verschweigen dürfen. Er selbst hatte es zugegeben. Warum also war er noch immer wütend? War er es nicht gewesen, der sie überhaupt erst vertrieben hatte?

„Möchtest du deinen Sohn nicht auch begrüßen?", fragte er kalt und Eileens Kopf ruckte nach oben im selben Moment in dem Lilly glaubte zehn Meter tief zu fallen. Ihr Sohn. Joe. Nein… er hatte ihr kein Unrecht getan. Dies war eine Sache zwischen ihr und Severus.

„Dad, sei nicht so gemein zu Mommy! Ihr geht's nicht gut!"

Severus schwieg und betrachtete Lilly eingehend. Doch er hatte ihr nie so viel Angst eingeflößt wie den meisten anderen Schülern, während ihrer Schulzeit, denn sie wusste, dass es eigentlich nur ein einziger großer Akte in dem Theaterstück war, das er spielte. Und er versuchte sie zu einem Teil davon zu machen. Nein. Das würde sie sicherlich nicht mit sich machen lassen. Wortlos streckte sie die Arme aus und ebenso wortlos reichte er ihr ihren gemeinsamen Sohn. Augenblicklich verzog sich das Gesicht des Kindes zu einer Maske aus Schrecken und Wiederwillen.

Joe stemmte die kleinen Fäuste gegen Lillys Schultern und krähte ungehalten. Sie schaffte es kaum die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie umfasste den kleinen Körper mit beiden Händen, erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr sie sich auf dieses Kind gefreut hatte und wie schnell und bereitwillig sie es zurückgelassen hatte.

Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen, als Joe den Kopf abwandte und die Hände nach seinem Vater ausstreckte. Es war als würde etwas in ihr zerreißen, von dessen Existenz sie bis dahin nichts gewusst oder geahnt hatte. Niemals hätte sie erwartet, dass die Zurückweisung eines Kindes sie derart treffen konnte. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte Joe ihr Herz heraus gerissen ohne es selbst überhaupt zu merken und sie wusste genau, woran es lag. Auch wenn Severus sie dazu getrieben hatte zu gehen, hätte sie niemals wirklich gehen dürfen. Allein wegen der Kinder. Und dass sie es nicht bereute machte die Sache nicht einfacher. Sie bereute es nicht weggegangen zu sein um Billy zu helfen, sondern sie bereute es, in eine andere Stadt gegangen zu sein und nicht den Mut gehabt zu haben zurückzukehren.

„Ich nehm ihn dir ab." Severus trat an das Bett heran und hob Joe aus ihren Armen. Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht, ob sie erleichtert oder traurig sein sollte. Noch immer spürte sie das Gewicht ihres Kindes in ihren Händen und noch immer sah sie seine vor Schreck geweiteten Augen.

„Komisch…", murmelte Eileen. „Sonst schreit er nie."

Severus legte einen Arm um die Schulter seiner Tochter. „Das wird schon wieder." Seine Stimme klang noch immer kühl, doch seine Züge schienen etwas erweicht und als er Lilly noch einmal ansah, spürte sie die unterdrückte Wut auf sich und auf ihn nicht wieder aufflammen. „Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte er leise und Lilly schluckte. Sie wusste, dass er mit ihr reden wollte und es auch musste.

Sie nickte. Der Schmerz war verschwunden, seit Lucy ihr den Trank eingeflöst hatte. Sie fühlte sich noch immer schwach, doch sie wusste auch, dass sie es durchhalten würde.

„Wo geht ihr hin?", fragte Eileen, als Lilly die Decke zurückschlug und Gilderoy darunter vergrub. Der Hund schnaubte in Protest, wühlte sich aus der Decke hervor und presste sich gegen Eileen.

„Wir bleiben im Haus, wenn es das ist, was du meinst.", antwortete Severus und am erleichterten Seufzen seiner Tochter erahnte Lilly, dass er genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Er setzte Joe auf das Bett neben Gilderoy und Eileen, die ihren kleinen Bruder sofort in die Arme schloss.

„Ich passe auf Gilderoy und Joe auf."

„Tu das. Ihr könnt heute Nacht hier schlafen, wenn ihr wollt." Eileens Augen begannen zu strahlen.

Lilly stellte die nackten Füße auf den Teppich vor sich und stemmte sich langsam hoch. Sie war nicht mehr gelaufen, seit sie versucht hatte diesen Trank zu brauen, der so verheerende Folgen für sie und ihre Familie gehabt hatte. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht aus lauter Wut über Chris laut aufzuschreien. Sie wusste, wäre er nicht gewesen, dann wäre das alles niemals geschehen.

Vorsichtig stemmte sie sich vom Bett hoch, doch sie hatte sich nicht einmal halb aufgerichtet, als ihre Knie nachgaben und Severus sie auffing. Seine Griff war fest, doch nicht besitzergreifend. Nicht sanft. Ein kalter Schauer durchlief sie, als er einen Arm um ihre Schulter, den anderen unter ihre Knie legte und sie hochhob, als wöge sie nichts. Sie mied seinen Blick und starrte stur an die Wand. Seine Berührung war fremd und es war ihr, als kenne sie ihn gar nicht.

„Warum trägst du mich nie, wie eine Prinzessin?", fragte Eileen empört.

„Weil du nur ein Viertel Prinzessin bist.", gab Severus zurück und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit konnte Lilly über eine seiner Äußerungen Lächeln.

Es war seltsam, ihm so nahe zu sein, und seine Nähe machte sie seltsam befangen. Sie konnte den Blick nicht vergessen mit dem er sie soeben bedacht hatte und ihre Gedanken rasten, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie zu erwarten hatte. Wie ihr Leben weitergehen sollte.

Schweigend trug er sie aus dem Schlafzimmer hinaus und den dunklen Flur entlang zu dem Gästezimmer, das so gut wie nie benutzt wurde. Als sie den Raum betraten fühlte Lilly sich eigentümlich befangen. Er setzte sie auf dem Bett auf und schloss die Tür. Als sie das Schloss klicken hörte und Serverus den Muffliatozauber über die Tür legte begann die Angst vor dem Kommenden ihre Wirbelsäule hinaufzukriechen wie eine Schlange die nur den richtigen Moment abwartet um die giftigen Fangzähne ins Fleisch zu schlagen.

„Ich dachte Lucy und William wären noch hier…", sagte sie leise um die Stille zu brechen die sich mit einem Mal zwischen sie gelegt hatte. Severus wandte sich zu ihr um und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.

„Sie sind vor ein paar Stunden appariert. William sagte, dass er Billy nicht so lange mit seinem Eigentum allein lassen will." Ein freudloses Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Billy. Natürlich. Sie hatte ihn zu William gebracht. „Weißt du, wie es ihm geht?"

Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich habe ihn ewig nicht mehr gesehen."

Sie schwieg. Sie wusste einfach nicht was sie sagen, wo sie anfangen sollte. Diese ganze Sache war so vertrackt und ihr fiel kein Wort ein, das den Grad der Bestürzung über sich selbst ausdrücken konnte. Sie spürte die Kälte auf ihrer Haut und starrte stumm auf ihre Hände. Sie war nie um Worte verlegen gewesen und jetzt… Severus war ihr so fremd, wie der kleine Joe und sie wusste woran es lag. Sie hatte es so gewollt. Und jetzt wünschte sie sich, sie hätte es nie gewollt, obwohl sie wusste, dass ihr Bruder dann tot wäre.

Lilly spürte Severus' Blick auf sich ruhen und fand einfach nicht die Kraft seinen Blick zu erwidern. Als sie wieder hier in Boston aufgewacht war, hatte es sich angefühlt, als hätten sie beide alles vergessen können, doch die Stille, welche die Luft beinahe bleiern machte und das Atmen beschwerte, sagte etwas vollkommen anderes.

„Also?", seine Stimme war schneidend und sie hörte die unterdrückte Wut heraus. Sie fuhr zusammen und presste die Zähne aufeinander. Was wollte er hören? Sie schwieg noch immer und dann traten seine Füße in ihr Blickfeld. Sie spürte seine Hand unter ihrem Kinn und wehrte sich nicht, als er ihr Gesicht anhob.

„Ich denke, so langsam habe ich mir eine Antwort verdient.", sagte er fest. Seine Augen waren auf sie fixiert und zum ersten Mal ahnte sie, was der Zorn in diesen Augen bewirken konnte. Sie schluckte schwer und entwand sich seinem Griff. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein? Ruckartig stand sie auf und wünschte sich sofort sitzen geblieben zu sein. Ihre Beine drohten nachzugeben, doch sie sammelte all ihre Kraft und trat ans Fenster. Sie wollte stark wirken, doch sie wusste, dass sie ihm nichts vormachen konnte. Das hatte sie noch nie fertig gebracht.

„Severus…", flüsterte sie, ihre Stimme war brüchiger als ihr lieb war.

„Mehr fällt dir nicht ein." Sie spürte, wie er sich ihr näherte, bis er direkt hinter ihr Stand. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut und seine Präsenz war beinahe erdrückend. „Ich lasse alles stehen und liegen. Wochenlang. Suche das ganze verdammte Land nach dir ab, bis ich dich endlich gefunden habe. Begehe einen Mord um sicherzugehen, dass er dir nie wieder zu nahe tritt und du willst dich einfach nur feige davonstehlen?" Er hob nicht die Stimme, doch die eisige Kälte mit der er die Worte sprach, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und alles in ihr begehrte gegen diese Anschuldigung auf. Sie fuhr herum und drückte den Zeigefinger gegen seine Brust. Sie sah die Tränen der Wut in seinen Augen und war überrascht wie leicht es ihr fiel das Mitleid zu verbergen, das drohte in ihr aufzuwallen.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich…", gab sie ebenso kalt zurück. „Du lügst mich an. Tagelang. Deine Gründe mögen nachvollziehbar gewesen sein, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich dir das so leicht verzeihen kann. Mein Bruder ist tot! Weißt du überhaupt was das bedeutet? Und ja, ich bin gegangen. Weil Billy mich gebraucht hat. Mehr als du!" Bilder von Eileen, Joe und ihren Brüdern tauchten vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf, doch auch die konnte sie beiseite schieben. Sie durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Nicht jetzt. „Du bist doch offenbar ganz hervorragend mit meinen Kindern zurecht gekommen, als ich nicht da war. Warum beschwerst du dich also?"

Sie sah, wie sehr sie ihn verletzt hatte. Er packte sie bei den Oberarmen und beugte sich so nah zu ihr herunter, dass ihre Nasenspitzen ich beinahe berührten. „Unsere Kinder. Falls du das nicht vergessen hast. Es sind deine und meine."

Lilly schluckte schwer und wandte den Blick ab. „Ich sehe nicht, dass Joe mich besonders braucht." Noch immer spürte sie den dumpfen Nachhall des Stiches. Ihr Sohn wollte sie nicht. Ihr Sohn brauchte sie nicht.

Severus ließ die Arme sinken und gab sie frei. Sofort musste sie sich an die Wand lehnen um nicht auf dem Boden zu landen. Mit wild pochendem Herzen sah sie zu ihm empor. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so selbstsüchtig bist.", Er ließ den Blick sinken und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Du denkst immer nur an dich. Wie schlecht es dir geht. Wie sehr du andere brauchst. Nur einmal. Ein einziges Mal könntest du auch mal auf andere Rücksicht nehmen. Meinst du nicht?"

Lilly stockte der Atem. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, welche wüste Beschimpfung sie ihm an den Kopf werfen sollte, doch dann ging ihr auf, dass sie das niemals würde tun können. „Als ob du so viel besser wärst…", sagte sie leise. „Du bist doch derjenige, der immer meint mich bevormunden zu müssen. Weil du glaubst, du wüsstes alles besser. Weil du glaubst ich wäre ein dummes kleines Mädchen, das prinzipiell alles falsch macht."

Ein dumpfes, freudloses Lachen. Severus ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und stützte die Ellbogen auf die Oberschenkel. „Wann hast du jemals nicht impulsiv gehandelt? Wann hast du jemals eine Sache wirklich durchdacht, bevor du gehandelt hast? Du machst immer alles aus dem Bauch heraus und bringst dich damit in die herrlichsten Schwierigkeiten."

Seine Worte trafen sie. Hart. Sie reckte ihm trotzig das Kinn entgegen und hätte ihm in dem Moment am liebsten die Augen ausgekratzt. . „Tut mir leid, wenn du die falsche Frau geheiratet hast. Das hätte dir nun wirklich vorher einfallen können." Sie stieß sich von der Wand ab und trat ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu. „Vielleicht suchst du dir wirklich besser eine andere.", sagte sie gehässig, obwohl dieser Satz etwas in ihr zu zerreißen drohte. „Vielleicht eine, die deinem Alter mehr entspricht und nicht so ein junges, dummes Ding wie ich."

Er hielt sie fest, ehe sie am Bett vorbeigehen konnte. Sein Griff verriet ihr, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Dass sie seinen wunden Punkt ebenso getroffen hatte wie ihren. Bisher war Alter nie wirklich ein Thema gewesen und mit einem Mal war es das und die Erkenntnis schmerzte sie beide.

Wortlos zog er sie auf seinen Schoß und sie wehrte sich nicht einmal. Was sollte sie auch tun, standen sie doch beide dieser Situation gleichermaßen hilflos gegenüber. Er war mit ihrer Mutter zur Schule gegangen. Er war ihr Lehrer gewesen. Er hätte ihr Vater sein können.

Eine Zeitlang starrten sie sich einfach nur an und die Zeit schien sich unaufhaltsam auszuweiten. Zu verlangsamen. Bis sie vollends zum Stillstand kam.

„Du bist kein junges, dummes Ding.", sagte er leise und legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange. Sie spürte die Wärme dieser Hand. Voller Trost. Voller Zuneigung. Doch ob sie es wirklich glauben konnte wusste sie nicht. „Ich hätte dich bestimmt nicht geheiratet, wenn du es wärst."

„Nein.", sagte sie. „Du hast mich geheiratet, weil Eileen da war."

Er bestritt es nicht. Und er bestritt auch nicht, dass diese Ehe, dieses Leben das sie versuchten zu führen nicht existieren würde, hätte es ihre Tochter nicht gegeben. „Wenn ich sage, dass ich dich liebe, obwohl du manchmal ein ganz schönes Biest sein kannst. Glaubst du mir das?"

Ohne zu zögern nickte sie. Wie konnte sie es auch nicht glauben.

„Und liebst du mich?"

Ihr erster Impuls war es einfach zu bejahen und die Sache damit zu beenden. Doch irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab. Ein einfaches _ja _verweigerte sich ihr, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie es tat und dass sie es immer getan hatte, auch wenn nicht immer alles rosig gelaufen war. Warum? Was hinderte sie an diesem Jahr? Sie spürte, wie ihre Gedanken den Halt verloren und drohten abzurutschen. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Stille. Schwärze. Alles war eins. Und dann diese Angst, die mit einem Mal aufkam und drohte von ihr Besitz zu ergreifen. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und spürte den Schweiß, der sich auf ihrer Stirn bildete. Sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht von dieser Angst, vor dieser Schwärze mitreißen lassen durfte. Beinahe wütend riss sie die Augen wieder auf und sah ihn an. „Ich habe es dir damals als erste gesagt… wenn du dich richtig erinnerst."

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Die Sache war noch nicht vollends ausgestanden. Irgendetwas stand noch immer zwischen ihnen und Lilly konnte nicht sagen, ob sie je wieder wirklich Eins würden sein können, doch heute machte es vermutlich keinen Sinn mehr darüber zu streiten.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Ich erinnere mich, dass es danach ziemlich lange gedauert hat, bis ich dumm genug war dir wieder auf den Leim zu gehen."

Sie konnte nicht anders als sein Lächeln zu erwidern. „Und sieh mal an, wohin es dich gebracht hat.", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Seufzer. „Wer war jetzt impulsiv?"

Severus verdrehte die Augen, und zog ihr Gesicht näher. Sie kam ihm entgegen und als ihre Lippen sich berührten, war es wie eine Lüge. Eine Lüge, weil sie mit einem Mal nicht mehr wusste wer sie war. Was sie tat. Warum sie es tat. Und dann sah sie Chris.

Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah Severus. „Lass mich bitte nicht los…", bat sie tonlos und klammerte sich an seine Hand fest. „Lass es mich vergessen."

Er runzelte die Stirn. Sie las Unverständnis in seinen Augen und sie schlang die Arme um ihn. „Ich habe solche Angst…", sagte sie. „Chris… wenn er kommt."

„Er kommt nicht, Lilly.", sagte er, drückte ihren Oberkörper auf die Matratze und beugte sich über sie. „Ich verspreche dir, dass er nicht kommt. Dass er dir nie, nie wieder etwas tut." Mit einem Mal schien er zu verstehen und erst als seine Hand sich auf ihre Stirn legte spürte sie, dass sie zitterte.

„Mach, dass ich es vergesse…", flehte sie. Ihr Hände krallten sich in sein Oberhemd. Sie spürte die Kälte. Sie spürte das Beben ihres Körpers. „Mir ist so kalt…"


	8. Chapter 7

Jetzt ist es wieder so lange her. Ich brauche immer so ewig. Die erste Geschichte ging in einem runter, die zweite dauerte etwas länger und die dritte… uff. Aber es macht noch Spaß ;) Insbesondere wenn man so tolle und vor Allem ausführliche Reviews bekommt!

Myrime: Ja, ich glaube mit Severus hast du recht. Aber ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass er einfach des Kämpfens müde ist. Ich werde ihn bei Gelegenheit mal fragen. ;)

Weiter geht's:

Selbst jetzt noch daran zu denken bereitete ihm Übelkeit. All die Jahre hatte er um sie getrauert und sie gleichermaßen gehasst. Wie sonst hätte er diesen lächerlichen Schmerz, dieses klaffende Loch in seiner Brust ignorieren sollen, wo doch jeder Atemzug den er tat der lebende Beweis für ihre Existenz war und jede Quäntchen Luft in seinen Lungen aus Angst vor Bones sofort wieder entwich.

Solange sie da gewesen war, hatte es immer einen Ort gegeben, an den er sich hatte zurückziehen können. An dem er wenigstens für einen Moment hatte glauben können sicher zu sein. Sicherhheit hatte es niemals gegeben.

Heute waren diese Erinnerungen nur noch verblasste Schemen, Geister einer Zeit die es niemals wirklich gegeben hatte und jedes Mal, wenn sie aufkamen, sengten sie sich mit größerer Macht in seine Eingeweide, hinterließen eine Spur, die wohl niemals verschwinden würde. Und der Hass wurde nur noch größer, denn diese Schemen waren es, die ihm klar machten, wer sie diesem verdammten Leben ausgliefert hatte. Diesem verdammten Leben unter Bones, der noch immer, nach all den Jahren wie ein drohender Schatten über ihm hing.

Sie hatte sie alle ausgeliefert. Und er hatte die Verantwortung übernehmen müssen. Nicht nur für sich, sondern auch für Joe und Lilly. Und wäre ihre Mutter nicht einfach so verschwunden, hätte sich nicht einfach so aus ihrem Leben gestohlen, dann hätte er nicht immer den Kopf für seine Geschwister hinhalten müssen. Es wäre ihre verdammte Aufgabe gewesen ihre Kinder vor Bones zu schützen.

Und seine Mutter war gestorben. Das hatte er immer geglaubt. Das hatte er hinnehmen können. Der Brief, den Mulciber ihm geschrieben hatte, und der nun von seiner Hand umklammert wurde, als würde sie jemanden strangulieren sagte ihm das Gegenteil. Er hatte diesen hilflosen Zorn akzeptieren können, hatte ihn beizeiten gar vergessen. Das war jetzt vorbei. Sie hatte ihn mit einer Aufgabe zurkgelassen, die er nicht hatte bewältigen können. Bones' Desinteresse und sein Hass auf die Welt, auf seine Kinder. Joe vor seinen Launen abzuschirmen war schwer genug gewesen, doch ihm auch noch einen Säugling aufzuzwingen… es war überhaupt ein Wunder, dass Lilly nicht in ihrem eigenen Dreck ertrunken war. Und Lucy Darley hatte das einfach so hingenommen. Hatte alles stehen und liegen lassen, um sich ein neues, ein besseres Leben zu suchen ohne dabei auch nur einen verdammten Gedanken an ihre Kinder zu verschwenden, die sie gebraucht hätten.

Sein Griff um die Stuhllehne wurde fester. Er spürte wie das blankpolierte Holz in seine Handfläche drückte und war dankbar für den Schmerz, den er empfand. Erst jetzt, da ihm die Bürde seiner Geschwister einfach genommen worden war, spürte er den Druck, die Last auf seinen Schultern. Erst jetzt, das er allein dastand, wurde ihm klar, was er ohne sie war. Nichts.

Er konnte es nicht aufhalten, konnte es nicht kontrollieren, als sein Körper anfing zu zittern. Der Brief in seiner Linken schien Tonnen zu wiegen. Es war nicht genug. Das alles war nicht genug. Der kleine Ball aus Papier in seiner Hand, war der Mühlstein um seinen Hals, denn er ließ alles was er in seinem Leben getan hatte als sinnlos erscheinen. Seine verfluchte Mutter. Sie war an allem Schuld.

In einer hilflosen Geste warf er den Brief von sich. Das dumpfe Geräusch, als das Papier den Spiegel traf und dann zu Boden fiel, in einem Rascheln wie das Gefieder eines Geiers bei der Landung, brachte seien Nerven zum Zerbersten.

Seine Augen verengten sich, als er langsam den Kopf hob, jede Faser seines Körpers angespannt und sein Spiegelbild, ein verzerrtes Ebenbild seiner selbst stierte ihm entgegen. Das braune, zu lange Haar. Der Bart, den er leid gewesen war ließ ihn so viel jünger wirken. Die Haut, die sich über die Wangen spannte. Die Augen, die die eines Fremden waren. Augen, die er nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Nein. Das war nicht er. Das war nie und nimmer Billy Darley. Das war irgendein verweichlichter Schwachkopf, der seine Tage damit verbrachte tatenlos in einem Zimemr zu sitzen und zu versuchen sich etwas beizubringen, was er niemals beherrschen würde und dabei in Selbstmitleid versank.

Sein Blick fiel auf das hellbraune Stück Holz auf der Kommode vor ihm. Dieses Stück Holz, das ihm dabei helfen sollte ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Vollkommen sinnlos.

Er umklammerte die Stuhllehne fester und zerschmetterte das teure Möbelstück ohne jede Reue an der Wand über der Kommode. Ein Splitter bohrte sich in seine Hand, doch es war ihm vollkommen gleich. Als er das Blut sah, brachte er eon kleines Lachen zustande.

Blut. Was bedeutete das schon. Bones war tot. Joe war tot. Seine Mutter, die er vor seinen Geschwistern, wie eine Heilige verteidigt hatte, weil es sonst nichts gegeben hatte an das sie glauben konnten, würde nicht wagen ihm unter die Augen zu treten. Sicher. Lilly war noch da, doch die hatte ihn zu diesem Leben in Nutzlosigkeit verdammt. Ganz gleich, welche Absichten sie gehabt hatte… im Grunde war sie nur wenig anders als ihre Mutter. Ebenso selbstsüchtig. Ebenso rücksichtslos.

Er seufzte und ließ sich auf das Bett zurücksinken, ohne dabei den Blick von seiner blutenden Hand abzuwenden. Mit einem Ruck zog er den Splitter hinaus. Ein kurzes Reißen, ein kleines Brennen. Dann war es vorbei.

_Du lebst immerhin noch, du nutzloses Stück Dreck._

Was hieß das schon. Leben , wo er doch kein Leben hatte zu dem er zurückkehren konnte. Keine Familie. Keine Freunde. Kein Heim… nicht einmal Cathy hatte er noch und zumindest auf sie hatte er sich bisher immer verlassen können.

Cathy. Wenn er jetzt an sie dachte, fragte er sich, wie er sie so oft hatte betrügen können. Damals war es ihm gleich gewesen. Heute tat es ihm leid, dass er ihr Vertrauen missbraucht hatte. Dass er dieses Vertrauen und damit auch sie mit Füßen getreten hatte. Und doch hatte sie ihn immer wieder zurück genommen. Jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt war es vorbei. So wie alles andere auch.

Ohne ein Klopfen wurde die Tür zu diesem Zimmer, das er hasste aufgerissen. „Billy."

Mulciber. Billy presste die Zähne zusammen und setzte sich langsam auf. „Anklopfen kannst du wohl auch n-" Er stockte als er die Frau neben Mulciber entdeckte und obwohl er sich nur noch schemenhaft an sie erinnerte, traf es ihn wie ein Schlag. Lilly war ihr Ebenbild. Erst jetzt, da er sie wirklich sah, wurde ihm das wieder klar.

„Billy…" Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als sie einen zaghaften Schritt auf ihn zumachte.

„Was hast du mit meinen Möbeln angestellt?", kam es von Mulciber, doch Billy ignorierte ihn und seine Empörung. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, spürte die Wunde wild pochen. In einer einzigen Bewegung war er wieder auf den Beinen und er brauchte nur drei Schritte um den Raum zu durchqueren. Als er ihr gegenüberstand, schien die Wut, die sich all die Jahre in ihm aufgestaut hatte sich mit einem Mal entladen zu wollen in einem einzigen Inferno, das sie sicherlich verschlingen würde.

Lucy schien gar nicht zu merken, wie ihr geschah. Billy sah die Tränen in ihren Augen und Billy verfluchte sie und ihr gespieltes Mitleid in einem Atemzug. Jetzt konnte sie heulen. Jetzt, wo ohnehin alles vorbei war. Langsam hob er die Hände um sie um ihre verhasste Kehle zu legen. Er sah, wie Mulciber seinen Zauberstab zückte und dann legte Lucy eine kühle Hand auf seine Wange. Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhr er zurück und schlug ihre Hand weg.

„Miststück…", zischte er und wandte ihr den Rücken zu. Er konnte, wollte sie nicht ansehen.

Er hörte, wie sie ein paar Schritte zurücktrat.

„Lucy, du gehst besser."

_Verschwindet beide!_

„Nein." Ein kurzes Schweigen. „Billy, rede wenigstens mit mir… bitte."

Billy hörte, dass es ihr nicht leicht fiel, dass ihre Stimme beim letzten Wort brach. Doch das hier war nicht Lilly, der er alles verzeihen konnte ohne sich helfen zu können. Diese Person, die hinter ihm stand, vollkommen gleich, ob sie auch das Gesicht seiner Schwester trug, hätte auch jeder andere sein können. Hätte Hume sein können.

„Joe ist tot."; sagte er schlicht, seine Stimme so kontrolliert, dass Schweißperlen auf seine Stirn traten.

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Und dir ist es egal. So wie dir auch egal war, bei wem zu uns zurücklässt!"

„Billy.", sie brach ab. Der weinerliche Tonfall jedoch erweichte ihn nicht. „wie hätte ich denn ahnen können…"

Billy verschränkte sicherheitshalber die Arme vor der Brust. Er wusste, wenn Mulciber es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte Lucy zu verteidigen, dann hatte er keine Chance. Wütend presste er die Lippen aufeinander um nicht zu heulen. Natürlich hätte sie es wissen können. Sie hatte doch selbst erlebt wie Bones war. Wie hatte sie nur davon ausgehen können, dass er sich seinen Kindern gegenüber anders verhalten würde als ihr?

Lucy hatte ihre Kinder zurückgelassen, weil sie diesen Klotz an ihrem Bein, der sie waren hinter sich lassen wollte. Ihm war klar, dass sie das alles niemals gewollt hatte. Die überstürzte Ehe, die Kinder. Doch das entschuldigte rein gar nichts. Und ejtzt verlangte sie von ihm alles zu vergessen was gewesen war. Einfach so. Wie erbärmlich das doch war.

Er hörte, wie die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Er war allein. Endlich wieder allein. Und doch war da noch immer der dumpfe Nachhall ihrer Präsenz, die ihn zu erdrücken schien. Eine Präsenz, die ihn niemals wirklich verlassen hatte.


	9. Chapter 8

„Mommy."

Zwei kleine Hände drückten auf ihre Wangen. Irgendetwas leichtes saß auf ihrem Bauch. Ein ungeschicktes Knie bohrte sich in ihren Magen.

Mit einem kleinen Stöhnen wurde sie vollends wach.

„Mommy!" Die Stimme des Mädchens wurde lauter. Fordernder.

Unwillig schlug Lilly die Lider auf und blinzelte gegen das erbarmungslose Licht der Morgensonne an. Wie sie erwartet hatte, hatte Eileen sich genau auf ihrer Körpermitte platziert.

„Du tust mir weh.", keuchte sie kurzatmig.

„Oh, tut mir leid."

Sofort kletterte Eileen von ihr herunter. „Daddy hat gesagt, ich soll dich runterholen! Er ist schon am Kochen."

Lilly hob die Brauen. Bisher waren Severus' Kochkünste eher abschreckend gewesen und Eileens Enthusiasmus konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen. Es war ihr immer ein Rätsel gewesen, wie er zwar alles über die Zubereitung des Wolfbanntrankes wusste, diesen sogar im Schlaf brauen konnte, aber scheinbar unfähig war auch nur ein paar Rühreier genießbar zuzubereiten.

Eileen legte wieder die Hände auf Lillys Wangen und zog ihen Mund in eine Grimasse, die wohl ein Lächeln darstellen sollte. „Guck nicht so traurig!", befahl sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Er kann das jetzt!"

Lilly legte die Hände auf Eileens Unterarme und zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt sie loszulassen. Langsam setzte sie sich auf. „Ich kann es kaum glauben.", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln und drückte ihrer Tochter, die sie so lange vermisst hatte einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

Eileen schlang die Arme um ihren Hals. Mit leisem Herzklopfen erwiderte Lilly die Umarmung ihrer Tochter. Sie drückte die Nase in ihr Haar. „Ich habe dich vermisst.", flüsterte sie.

„Ich dich auch." Eileen schmiegte ihre weiche Wange an Lillys. Dann stand sie auf, griff nach Lillys Hand und zog sie mit sich. „Komm, ich hab Hunger!"

„Ich darf mich erst umziehen, ja?"

Eileen nickte ungeduldig und deutete auf ein paar Kleidungsstücke, die über einen Stuhl gelegt worden waren. „Was ist das?", fragte Lilly.

„Daddy hat das hierhin gebracht."

Lilly schluckte schwer. Da war es wieder. Diese Bevormundung, die sie nicht wollte. Trotzdem griff sie nach der Jeans, die ihr viel zu weit war und schlüpfte hinein. Dann zog sie das Nachthemd über den Kopf und zog sich den BH und die Bluse an, die er ihr gebracht hatte. Sicherlich. Er hatte praktisch gedacht. Trotzdem änderte es nichts an diesem Gefühl, dass er sie kontrollieren wollte. Ein Gefühl, das sie hasste. Sie strich den karierten Stoff glatt und warf Eileen ein kleines Lächeln zu.

„Warum seid ihr heute Nacht nicht mehr zurückgekommen?", fragte Eileen und Lilly brauchte einen Moment, bis sie merkte, dass ihr Mund offenstand.

„Wir…", sie hielt kurz inne. „Wir hatten viel zu bereden."

Eileen zog eine Schnute. „Ich kann gut auf Joe aufpassen! Sonst wär ich böse!"

Lilly lachte in sich hinein. „Dann bin ich ja beruhigt."

„Jetzt komm!" Wieder dieser Befehlston und für einen Moment sah Eileen aus wie Severus in einem seiner strengeren Momente während ihrer Schulzeit.

Ohne zu zögern folgte Lilly der Aufforderung. Sie spürte die Schwäche in ihren Beinen, doch sie spürte auch, dass es heute nicht so schlimm war, wie am Tag zuvor. Ehe Eileen sie aus dem Zimmer zog, warf sie einen letzten Blick zurück zu dem zerwühlten Bett, in dem sie und Severus versucht hatten sich wiederzufinden. Es war seltsam gewesen. So vertraut sie auch waren, so gut sie den anderen auch kannten. Es war, als gäbe es kaum Berührungspunkte. Als wären sie durch eine dünne, wenn auch undurchdringbare Mauer voneinander getrennt, die es ihnen unmöglich machte wirklich zusammen zu sein.

Letzte Nacht hatten sie Rache genommen. An sich. An der Vergangenheit. An der Einsamkeit.

Sie fühlte sich heute zum ersten Mal, seit sie wieder in Boston war nicht wie ein unnützes Gepäckstück im Haus ihrer Familie, obschon sie noch nichts getan hatte. Es war, als hätte die vergangene Nacht mehr zustande gebracht, als sie tatsächlich wahrnehmen konnte. Eine Befriedigung, die viel tiefer ging als die Stillung der einfachen körperlichen Lust.

Als sie und Eileen schließlich am Fuß der Treppe ankamen, stieg ihr der Duft frisch gebackener Pfannkuchen in die Nase. Severus stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen am Herd, offenbar vollkommen vertieft in das Wenden eines besonders widerspenstigen Pfannkuchens. Lilly blieb stehen und betrachtete ihn eine Weile. Für einen Moment wünschte sie sich in die letzte Nacht zurück. Heute Morgen schien er ihr ferner denn je.

Joe, der in dem Hochstuhl, der einmal Eileen gehört hatte saß, war bereits damit beschäftigt sich sein Frühstück einzuverleiben. Mit einem Mal spürte Lilly wieder diese sonderbare Befangenheit beim Anblick ihres Sohnes. Sie hatte ihn verlassen. Wie hatte sie diese Vertrautheit nur opfern können?

„Guten Morgen.", sagte sie fast kleinlaut und Severus drehte sich zu ihr um. Als er sie sah, brachte er sogar ein kleines Lächeln zustande, das sie seltsam kalt ließ. Warum? Warum fiel es ihr so schwer sein Lächeln zu erwidern?

Eileen ließ ihre Hand los und setzte sich auf den Platz, der jetzt ihrer war und an dem Lilly sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem Hochsitz mit Joe und ging davor in die Hocke. Der Junge sah sie aus großen, blauen Augen an und runzelte unwillig die Stirn. Lilly versuchte es mit einem schmalen Lächeln, das mit einer kleinen von Sirup verklebten Hand auf ihrer Wange quittiert wurde.

Lilly lachte leise und schob die Hand fort, ohne sie jedoch loszulassen. Immerhin schrie ihr Sohn nicht bei ihrer Berührung laut auf.

„Und wie hast du geschlafen?", fragte sie und der Junge griff mit der freien Hand nach dem nächsten Pfannkuchen.

„Da!", gab er von sich und sah an Lilly vorbei zu seinem Vater.

Lilly wandte den Kopf und erkannte, dass Severus mit zweiten Teller Pfannkuchen auf sie zukam. Als sie die Flasche mit dem Fertigteig auf der Anrichte erspähte sah sie schnell wieder nach vorne, damit er ihr unverschämtes Grinsen nicht sah.

„Weißt du, an wen er mich erinnert?", fragte er und sie hob interessiert den Kopf. Er reichte ihr ein feuchtes Tuch. Dankbar nahm sie es entgegen und wischte sich den Sirup von der Wange. Sie sah in seine dunklen, fast schwarten Augen und war froh, dass die Angst nicht wiederkehrte. Dieses klamme Kribbeln auf ihrer Stirn, die feuchte Kälte auf ihrer Haut. Zögerlich ließ sie Joes Hand los und setzte sich auf den Platz neben Eileen.

„Er sieht aus, wie ein Prinz!", verkündete Eileen indem sie sich einen Pfannkuchen mit spitzen Fingern von dem Teller klaubte, ehe Severus ihn abgestellt hatte.

„Wofür haben wir Gabeln, Eileen?", schalt Lilly und war froh über den mütterlichen Tonfall und darüber, dass Eileen ihre Beute sofort auf den Teller fallen ließ und nach dem Besteck griff.

Lillys Blick begegnete Severus' und sie tauschten etwas, das einem Verschwörerlächeln unter Vertrauten gleichkommen konnte.

„Er hat große Ähnlichkeit mit Evan.", sagte Severus und als er Lillys fragenden Blick auffing erklärte er: „Evan Rosier. Lucys Zwillingsbruder."

Lilly verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Kaffee. „Lucy hat einen Zwillingsbruder?"

„Grandma hat einen Bruder?" Eileen stützte die Hände auf den Tisch und kniete sich auf ihren Stuhl um höher zu sitzen. Sie lehnte sich weit vor und Lilly legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Eileen von einer _Grandma_ sprechen zu hören, kam ihr seltsam vor.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Hatte.", korrigierte er. „Er…" Er warf Lilly einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Er hat seinen Einsatz auf das falsche Pferd gesetzt."

Lilly schluckte schwer und nickte. Sie verstand. Evan Rosier war ein Todesser gewesen. Vermutlich war er von einem Auror getötet worden.

„Was heißt das?", bohrte Eileen weiter.

„Hast du ihn gekannt?" Lilly fand es besser Eileens Einwurf zu übergehen. Sie konnte es noch nicht verstehen.

Severus hob die Schultern. „Flüchtig. Er ist in unserem letzten Schuljahr von Durmstrang nach Hogwarts gewechselt. Keine Ahnung, warum seine Eltern ihn nicht von Anfang an mit Lucy dorthin geschickt hatten. Vermutlich fanden sie die Ausbildung in Durmstrang… passender. Und als Lucy dann ein wenig… Überwachung brauchte ist er gewechselt und-"

„Hey, wo steckt ihr?", unterbrach sie eine Stimme von der Haustür.

Severus wandte sich um. „In der Küche! Könnt ihr nicht klopfen?"

Ehe Lilly fragen konnte, wer das war, den Severus offensichtlich erwartet hatte, betraten Mara und George gemeinsam mit ihrem Sohn Fred die Küche. „Da kommen wir ja genau rechtzeitig.", sagte George laut und klopfte sich auf den kleinen Bauch, den er seit Neuestem mit sich herumtrug.

Severus hob die Brauen.

„Wir wollten die Invalidin besuchen!" Mara lächelte breit, als sie Lilly ansah. Mechanisch stand Lilly auf und fiel ihrer Schulfreundin um den Hals. Es gab so viel, dass sie ihr sagen musste. Dass Blanche nicht tot war. Dass es ihr leid tat. Dass sie wissen wollte wie es ihr ging. Wie es dem kleinen Fred ging, den George fachmännisch im Arm hielt.

Mara wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne von der Wange, dann machte sie George Platz, der sie mit einem Arm kurz an sich drückte. „Gut, dich zu sehen.", sagte er und hörte keinerlei Vorwurf in seiner Stimme.

Sie nickte und ließ den Blick dann sinken. Er war einmal mit Blanche zusammen gewesen. Nach Robin. Es war so lange her. Vermutlich hatte auch er sie nicht vergessen.

Lilly sah zu Fred hinab. Ein Feuerkopf wie sein Vater, doch seine Nase hatte er von seiner Mutter geerbt.

„Na, Schulleiter?" George setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Severus, der ihn weiterhin mit gehobener Braue betrachete. George jedoch schien vollkommen unbeeindruckt. Sie arbeiteten zusammen, und er hatte Severus nicht einmal während ihrer Schulzeit gefürchtet. Lilly wusste, dass er und Mara zu Anfang mehr als nur ein paar Probleme gehabt hatten mit Severus warm zu werden, doch sie wusste auch, dass alle drei sich große Mühe gaben. „Heute schon irgend wem die Ohren weggepustet?"


	10. Chapter 9

Rastlosigkeit. Die überschüssige Kraft in seinen Armen. In seinen Beinen. Dieser unbändige Drang sich zu bewegen, der unbefriedigende Gang das Zimmer hinauf und hinab. Immer wieder. Immer dieselbe Wand. Immer dieselbe Tür. Immer derselbe Blick aus dem Fenster.

Mit einem entnervten Stöhnen ließ Billy das abgenutzte Exemplar _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 1_ zu Boden fallen und den Zauberstab, der ohnehin nie genau das tat was er wollte obendrauf, Es war ohnehin sinnlos. Er war weit über dem Alter in dem die magische Kraft anfing abzubauen, wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig gefördert wurde. Was sollte diese Scharade überhaupt? Sicher, sie verschaffte ihm Ablenkung, doch je mehr er es versuchte, desto schlechter wurden die Ergebnisse und mittlerweile fragte er sich, ob er nicht einfach alles hinschmeißen sollte. In diese Welt gehörte er ohnehin nicht hinein und würde es niemals tun.

In gewissem Maße war er froh gewesen, dass Lilly wenigstens den Großteil des Jahres aus der Schusslinie geriet, während Bones noch lebte, doch für ihn war ein Leben in dieser Welt in der Menschen wie er als _Squibs_ bezeichnet wurden einfach kein Platz. Er war kein Zauberer, ganz gleich was dieser Ollivander gesagt hatte. Es hörte sich einfach nur lächerlich an. Der Gedanke allein war zum totlachen, wäre es allen um ihn herum nicht so ernst, wenn sie ihn so nannten.

Das alles schien nichts weiter als Spielerei zu sein. Sicherlich, Mulcibers Leben war um Einiges einfacher als Billys altes Leben in Boston, doch das wäre es auch gewesen, wenn Mulciber kein Zauberer gewesen wäre. Im Endeffekt ging es doch nur um Geld. Diejenigen die es hatten lebten gut, diejenigen die es nicht hatten mussten sehen wie sie zurechtkamen. Ob man dabei jetzt auch noch einen Zauberstab herumwedeln musste schien vollkommen belanglos zu sein. Er musste sich doch nur Lilly ansehen um zu sehen, dass eine magische Ausbildung einen auch nicht vor den Tücken des Lebens bewahren konnte. Im Gegenteil schienen ihre Probleme durch diese Hogwartsschule nur noch schlimmer geworden zu sein.

Billy stand auf und begann seine gewohnte Strecke in diesem Zimmer, das er sich selbst zum Gefängnis gemacht hatte, auf und ab zu gehen. Bis seine Mutter hierhergekommen war, hatte er sich wenigstens dazu überreden lassen ab und an mit Mulciber aus diesem Haus zu verschwinden, wenn auch mehr aus Langeweile als echtem Interesse. Seine Geschäfte und Partner waren uninteressant, aber immerhin kam er so einmal aus dieser stickigen Bude heraus.

Seit er wusste, dass er Lucy über den Weg laufen konnte, wenn er die Tür hinter sich ließ. Verzichtete er darauf diesen Raum zu verlassen.

Lediglich Mulcibers eigrigen kleinen Kröten, die sich Hauselfen nannten und ihn ständig bedienen wollten war es zu verdanken, dass er nicht in seinem eigenen Müll ersoff, dass seine Kleidung gewaschen wurde und dasss er zu Essen bekam. Überhaupt war das Essen die einzige Möglichkeit den Stunden, die er verlebte einen zeitlichen Rahmen zu geben. Vor dem Frühstück. Frühstück. Vor dem Mittagessen. Mitagessen. Vor dem Abendessen. Abendessen… und dann ging es wieder von Vorne los.

Es war zum Verrückt werden. Sein Blick schweifte zu dem reich bestückten Bücherregal. Nie hatte er so viel gelesen wie im vergangenen Jahr. Nie hatte er Zeit oder Lust gefunden sich für so etwas zu interessieren. Plötzlich war ihm die Ablenkung willkommen.

Billy trat an das Regal, das vor Muggelbüchern, wie Mulciber sie nannte gerade zu überquoll und nahm das erste Buch heraus, das ihm in die Hände fiel. Er betrachtete das Cover. Mehr als alles andere zeugte dieses ausgeblichene Bild, dieses zerknickte Stück Papier von einer Geschichte des Buches, von einer Zuneigung zu einer Erzählung, die ihm vollkommen fremd war. Ein Berg, von einer jetzt vergilbten Schneekuppe bedeckt, von grauen Wolken umgeben und doch im hellsten Sonnenschein.

Der eigentümliche Kitsch, der von diesem uralten Bild ausging, ließ ihn auf seltsame Weise erschauern und für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl auf einer vereisten Fläche auszugleiten; dem Abgrund ohne jeglichen Halt entgegenzuschlittern, obwohl er nicht genau sagen konnte, was ihn aus der Fassung brachte.

Der Titel war beinahe verblasst, doch er konnte ihn noch immer lesen. Seine Lippen formten stumm die Worte, die dort abgedruckt wurden und dann schlug er das Cover zurück.´

_William,_

_dieses Buch wurde mit von einer Person geschenkt, die mir einmal sher lieb war. Jetzt möchte ich, dass Du es hast, damit du an mich denkst._

_ In Liebe,_

_ Lucy._

Ein eisiger Schauer fuhr seinen Rücken hinab, während er auf die Schrift starrte, die Joes so ähnlich sah. Trotz so viel Ähnlichkeit waren sie Grundverschieden. Auf Joe war Verlass gewesen.

Sie hatte dieses Buch, das ihr offenkundig so viel bedeutete einfach weggegeben. Ja, Lucy hatte sich wirklich um alle geschert, die ihr in einem Moment wichtig gewesen waren. Alle anderen hatte sie weggeben können wie getragene Unterhosen. So, wie ihre Kinder.

„Mister Darley, Sir."

Eine hohe, piepsige Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Billy fuhr herum um einen seltsamen grünen Gnom mit einer enormen Knollennase stehen zu sehen.

„Master Mulciber bittet Sie zum Essen, Sir."

„Sag ihm, ich werde wenn überhaupt nur hier essen.", gab er kühl zurück und der Hauself begann unruhig am Zipfel des Putzlappens zu zupfen, der das einzige war, was der Elf trug.

„Master Mulciber sagt…" Der Elf schien ernsthaft eingeschüchtert, dann jedoch hob er den Blick und blickte Billy aus großen Glubschaugen an. „Sie kommen jetzt zum Essen, oder verschwinden sofort aus seinem Haus."

Billy stöhnte und rammte das Buch wieder zurück an seinen alten Platz zwischen zwei dicken Folianten. Er hasste diese Abhängigkeit von Mulciber, hasste es, dass er jeden seiner Schritte so tun musste, dass es ihm gefiel. Ohne Mulciber würde er ohne alles da stehen. Er hatte kein Geld, keine Kontakte, nichts. Und er ahnte, dass Mulciber seine Drohung wahr machen konnte.

Mit einem missmutigen Blick zu dem Hauselfen trat er auf die Tür zu und trat zum ersten Mal seit Wochen aus den Gemächern, die ihm hier zugewiesen worden waren.

Nur wenige Minuten später hatte er den Weg zum Speisezimmer gefunden und war nur mäßig überrascht Lucy und Mulciber gemeinsam dort anzutreffen. Billy ahnte, was sich zwischen den beiden abspielte, und obwohl er wusste, was für ein Unmensch Bones gewesen war, kam es ihm wie Verrat an ihm und seinen Geschwistern vor, dass sie ihm so zugetan war. Sicherlich, Lilly war Muclibers Tochter, doch trotzdem gehörte mehr zu Billy als zu diesem englischen Lackaffen.

„Billy."

Mulciber nickte ihm zu und mit einiger Genugtuung beobachtete Billy, wie Lucy neben ihm sich versteifte, als sie Billys Blick auffing.

Er erwidere das Nicken knapp und lehnte sich dann mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand. „Warum soll ich auf einmal runterkommen? Ist es euch nicht lieber, wenn ich euch aus dem Weg gehe?"

„Dafür habe ich deiner Schwester nicht versprochen mich um dich zu kümmern."

Billy schnaubte. Wie lächerlich sich das anhörte. Als wäre er fünf Jahre und keinen einzigen Tag älter. Spöttisch zog er eine Braue in die Höhe. „Willst du mich auch noch wickeln?", gab er zurück und lächelte zufrieden in sich hinein, als er die Zornesröte in Mulcibers Gesicht aufsteigen sah. Lucy legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und trat vorsichtig auf Billy zu.

Billy ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Sein ganzer Körper stand unter Spannung, als er sie näher kommen sah und für einen Moment fragte er sich, was er ihr antun könnte, wenn er diese verfluchten Zauber beherrschen würde.

„Du bist ein bisschen undankbar, meinst du nicht?"

„Du? Ausgerechnet _du_ wagst es mir Vorhaltungen zu machen?"

Lucy fuhr zusammen, doch sie ließ den Blick nicht sinken. „Ist dir überhaupt klar, wo du ohne William wärst?"

Es war, als hätte sie ihm die Faust in den Magen gerammt. Natürlich wusste er das. Wie sollte er es vergessen? Hume. Joey. Seine Jungs. Alle waren sie weg. Und er wäre der nächste gewesen, wäre Lilly nicht aufgetaucht um ihn hierherzuschleppen. Und so erbärmlich es sich anhörte und so sicher er sich manchmal war, dass er lieber tot war als lebendig und hier, hing er doch an seinem lustlosen Leben.

„Ist gut, Lucy.", sagte Mulciber. „Er weiß es."

Er trat an Lucys Seite und zog einen Brief hervor, den er auf das Kaminsims legte. „Severus schreibt, dass es deiner Schwester besser geht."

Billy hob fragend den Blick. „Lilly? Er hat sie gefunden?"

„Hättest du dich nicht wie ein Kleinkind in deinem Zimmer eingeschlossen, wüsstest du es schon lange.", gab er kühl zurück und sah dann zu Lucy. „Deine Mutter hat uns zu ihr geführt." Mulciber hielt kurz inne um Lucys Hand zu nehmen.

Ein dumpfer Zorn wallte in Billy hoch und er wandte sich ruckartig von den beiden ab um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen. Mit langen Schritten trat er zum dem kleinen Schrank in dem Mulciber seinen Whiskey aufbewahrte und schenkte sich einen großzügigen Schluck ein. „Wo war sie?", verlangte er zu wissen, ehe er das Glas an die Lippen setzte.

„In Los Angeles. Sie hat dort ein… paar Probleme mit einem Mann."

Mit einem freudlosen Lachen wandte Billy sich zu seiner Mutter und deren Liebhaber herum. „Sieh an…", sagte er leise und mit einem fürchterlichen Stechen in der Brust. „Der Apfel fällt wohl wirklich nicht weit vom Stamm."

Dann leerte er sein Glas in einem Zug, schenkte sich erneut ein und ging zum Esstisch, wo er sich niederließ.

Der Whiskey brannte in seiner Kehle. Nicht umsonst hieß das Mistzeug Feuerwhiskey. Lilly… sie hatte Probleme gehabt. Ja. Das hatte er gewusst, ehe sie Mulcibers Haus verlassen hatte und Billy ahnte, dass er ihr hätte helfen können, wenn er nur dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. Doch das war er nicht gewesen und war es immer noch nicht. Man konnte schwerlich sagen, dass er auf eigenen Beinen stand und erst Recht nicht, dass er sonderlich große Erfahrungen mit einer Welt innerhalb gesetzlicher Vorschriften hatte. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er sich gegen Regeln und Gesetze durchsetzen müssen um zu überleben. Um seine Geschwister zu schützen. Und dieses Leben, überhaupt ein Leben außerhalb dieser Mauern blieb ihm verwehrt. Er wusste, dass er nur in Mulcibers Welt einen Platz finden konnte, doch das war so gut wie unmöglich. Gedankenverloren ließ er die goldbraune Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas kreisen. „Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er schließlich um Einiges ruhiger.

Lucy und Mulciber setzten sich zu ihm an den Tisch, während der Hauself von eben begann aufzutragen.

„Sie hat Probleme sich wieder an die alte Situation zu gewöhnen.", hörte er Lucy sagen und Billy hob fragend den Blick.

„Was soll das heißen? Will sie gar nicht mehr bei Snape sein?"

„Doch, ich denke schon… allerdings hat dieser Kerl etwas mit ihr angestellt, das sich offenbar nicht so leicht aufheben lässt."

Billy holte tief Luft, um weiter nachzuhaken, als Mulciber ihn unterbrach: „Sie hat versucht ein Kind loszuwerden, das sie gar nicht trug.", sagte er, den Blick starr auf Billy gerichtet. „Sie wäre fast verblutet. Merlin weiß, mit welchem Fluch dieser Mistkerl sie belegt hat…"

Eine eisige Nässe breitete sich aus Billys Haut aus und ihm war, als müsse er sich übergeben. Schnell nahm er noch einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey.


	11. Chapter 10

Es ist vollbracht. Gerade habe ich die Geschichte beendet. Bye, bye Lilly. Ich werde sie vermissen. Aber ich glaube es wurde auch Zeit. Jetzt werde ich auf jeden Fall schneller updaten.

Myrime: Es tut mir leid, leid, leid, dass ich so lange gerbaucht habe. Wie bereits versprochen wird es jetzt schneller gehen. Danke für deine Reviews" Sie haben mich wirklich am Schreiben gehalten!

Billy ist irgendwie immer noch ein kleines Kind – wird es wohl auch immer bleiben. Der arme Kerl. Aber ich liebe ihn auch einfach. Und nein… die Snapes in Ruhe lassen? Keine Chance! Wäre doch viel zu langweilig :-D

Weiter geht's

Der Parkplatz vor Barney's Diner war so gut wie leer. Mit einem dumpfen Gefühl lehnte Lilly sich in dem Fahrersitz zurück und starrte durch den Vorhang aus Regen zu dem Gebäude hinüber in dem sie einmal gearbeitet hatte. Hier hatte sie ihre erste Anstellung gefunden, doch mehr als die Möglichkeit sich mit selbstverdientem Geld über Wasser zu halten, hatte sie hier gelernt, wie wichtig es manchmal war mit jemandem zu reden, der einem Vater nahe kam.

Barney Wilkins, der Besitzer dieses mittlerweile doch recht heruntergekommenen Ladens hatte erst Lucy eingestellt, dann so gut es ging ihre Kinder durchgefüttert und schließlich Lilly eine Stelle angeboten. Während dieser Zeit hatte er ihr oft, wenn auch eher unfreiwillig mehr mit Rat als mit Tat zur Seite gestanden und ihr schließlich sogar erlaubt ihre kleine Tochter mit zur Arbeit zu nehmen.

Das alles war jetzt so unendlich lange her, dass es Lilly vorkam, als sei es in einem vorherigen Leben geschehen.

Sie zog sich ihre Kapuze über den Kopf und stieg aus Severus' Ford aus. Ihr alter Wagen, den sie vor einer halben Ewigkeit bekommen hatte, lebte schon lange nicht mehr und beinahe vermisste sie das klappernde Geräusch der Motorhaube.

Als sie das Diner betrat, schlug ihr eine angenehme Wärme entgegen und sie schlug die Kapuze wieder zurück. Sie sah sich um und musste erkennen, dass die Tische zwar sauber waren, die Polster aber bereits so zerschlissen, dass das Futter heraus trat. Ein Jahr war sie nicht hier gewesen. Wie viel hatte sich verändert.

Sie erkannte Cathy, die sich an einem Kaffeefleck an einem der Tische zu schaffen machte. Seit ihrer letzten Begegnung schien Cathy ein paar Pfund zugelegt zu haben, ihre einstmals so makellose Figur drohte aus dem Leim zu gehen. Trotzdem wirkte sie noch immer hübscher als einige andere Frauen, die Lilly kannte.

„Hallo.", sagte sie zögerlich und mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das wohl mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einer bebenden Unterlippe hatte.

Cathy fuhr herum, und als sie Lilly erkannte, fiel ihr der feuchte Lappen aus der Hand. „Hi…", hauchte sie.

Die beiden Frauen betrachteten sich eine Weile. Sie waren Freundinnen gewesen. Hatten zusammen gelebt, hatten zusammen gearbeitet und in gewisser Weise hatte ihr Cathy sogar durch die Schwangerschaft mit Eileen geholfen. Als Lilly Billy weggebracht hatte, hatte sie so gut wie keinen Gedanken an Cathy verschwendet. Für sie war nur wichtig gewesen Billy aus dem Büro herauszubringen. Dass Cathy und Billy ein Paar gewesen waren, hatte sie geflissentlich ignoriert und dann verdrängt.

„Du bist also wieder da."

Lilly riss den Blick von Cathy los und sah zu Barney, der aus der Küchentür heraus geschlendert kam, die Schürze nur mäßig sauber und die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt.

Lilly holte Luft um zu antworten, doch er schnitt ihr mit einer Geste das Wort ab. „Vergiss es.", sagte er. Der Vorwurf in seiner Stimme traf sie so hart, dass sie für einen Moment glaubte, ihr werde die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst.

„Barney…", begann sie vorsichtig und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Es tut mir-"

„Ich will es gar nicht hören!", unterbrach er sie wieder. Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich und Lilly schluckte schwer. „Du kannst nicht von hier auf jetzt einfach so verschwinden und nach einem Jahr wieder auftauchen und meinen alles wäre in Ordnung! Ich habe gerne ab und an auf deine Kinder aufgepasst, wenn dein Mann mich darum gebeten hat, aber das heißt nicht, dass du wieder hier anfangen kannst! Dieser Snape ist Übrigens viel zu gut für dich, weißt du das eigentlich?" Barneys Gesicht hatte eine gefährliche rote Farbe angenommen und als er geendet hatte, atmete er tief durch, als habe er sich von der Seele geredet, was ihn seit Ewigkeiten bedrückte. Lilly hob erneut zum Sprechen an, doch er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich habe die Schnauze voll von euch Darleys!", sagte er noch lauter und erst jetzt sah sie, wie verletzt er war. „Ihr seid doch ein arrogantes Pack! Jahrelang reiß ich mir den Arsch für euch auf und von heute auf Morgen haut ihr alle ab! Und diesen verdammten Brief von dir habe ich bekommen, Lilly! Glaub ja nicht, das ändert irgendetwas! Wenn du hier wieder arbeiten willst, dann kannst du dich jetzt umdrehen und sofort auf meinem Laden verschwinden-"

„Er meint dieses Drecksloch hier."

Barney verstummte und sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Cathy. Er hatte sich so in Rage geredet, dass er von Cathys Einwurf vollkommen überrumpelt schien. „Drecksloch?", fragte er verdattert und wäre Lilly nicht so elend zumute gewesen, hätte sie sich vielleicht zu einem Grinsen durchringen können.

Stumm ließ sie sich auf eine der Bänke nieder und starrte auf die Tischkante vor sich. Was hatte sie erwartet? Dass Barney sie wieder mit offenen Armen aufnahm, ihr einen Schokomilchshake vorsetzte und damit wäre die ganze Geschichte erledigt? Ja… wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, hatte sie immer gedacht, dass Barney ihr einfach alles verzeihen konnte, so wie er es früher getan hatte als sie noch ein Kind gewesen war. Der Gedanke, dass er sie nicht mehr sehen wollte, ja sie sogar förmlich aus seinem Diner herauswarf, war ernüchternd.

„Du hast seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr renovieren lassen!", gab Cathy zurück, doch Lilly starrte weiterhin auf die Chromverzierte Tischplatte. Ein Stück des grauen Furniers war abgebrochen und gab den Blick auf die Sperrholzplatte darunter frei. Cathy hatte recht, musste sie mit einigem Schrecken erkennen. „Deswegen kommt auch kaum noch jemand hierher! Und wenn es so weiter geht, muss ich meinen süßen Hintern einem anderen Chef auf einem Silbertablett vorsetzen."

„Untersteh dich…" Barney schwieg, dann spürte Lilly seinen Blick auf sich ruhen und blickte langsam auf. Barney sah nicht gut aus, erkannte sie. Er schien um Jahrzehnte gealtert zu sein. Sein Gesicht wirkte ein wenig aufgedunsen, seine Hautfarbe eine Spur zu fahl.

„Barney, ich kann nicht sagen, wie leid es mir tut…", begann sie und diesmal ließ Barney sie weitersprechen. „Ich weiß selbst kaum was in mich gefahren ist." Sie senkte den Blick und begann mit dem Finger Kreise auf die Tischplatte zu malen. „Nachdem… das mit Billy war brauchte ich Abstand. Und irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr zurück. Es ging einfach nicht mehr. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob ich jetzt überhaupt wirklich wieder da bin." Es hatte keinen Sinn ihm einen detaillierten Bericht zum vergangen Jahr vorzubeten. Sie konnte es ja selbst noch nicht ganz begreifen. „Und einen Job will ich auch gar nicht.", fügte sie beinahe ein wenig trotzig hinzu.

„Ich hätte dich eh nicht bezahlen können."

Lilly hatte ein spöttisches Lachen erwartet. Die Resignation in seiner Stimme erschrak sie fast ein wenig.

„Komm, verzieh dich in die Küche. Ich red mit ihr."

Barney schnaubte und ging mit einem leisen: „Wer ist hier der Boss, sie oder ich?" zurück in die Küche, wo im Moment vermutlich ohnehin nichts zu tun war.

Cathy setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sah sie eine ganze Weile an, ehe sie sagte: „Er war ziemlich krank vor ein paar Wochen."

Lilly nickte und sah ihre ehemalige Kollegin an. „Ja, das sieht man.", antwortete sie leise. „Er sieht auch nicht sonderlich gesund aus."

Cathy schüttelte den Kopf. „Er will nicht sagen, was er hat, aber ich glaube nicht dass er…" Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet und Lilly spürte wie eine eiskalte Hand sich in ihren Nacken legte. Barney… nicht auch noch Barney.

„Warum fragt er nicht Severus…"

„Weil er ein sturer Bock ist." Cathy wirkte ein wenig verärgert. „Seit der Laden ein paar Wochen dicht war, fällt hier quasi alles auseinander und die Kunden kommen auch kaum noch. Es ist, als würde die Bude mit ihm kaputt gehen."

Lilly schauderte und obwohl Cathys Worte hart waren, war sie doch froh um ihre Ehrlichkeit. „Wie geht es dir?"

Cathy hob die Schultern. „Ganz gut. Ein bisschen Arbeiten, ein bisschen Windeln wechseln…"

„Warum Windeln wechseln?" Lilly stockte und sie merkte erst, dass ihr Mund offen stand, als Cathy ihren Blick mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Wie geht es Billy?"

Lilly versuchte zu schlucken, doch nichts als ein trockenes Klicken entrann ihrer Kehle. Das konnte nicht Cathys Ernst sein. „Billy ist der Vater?"

Wieder hob Cathy die Schultern. „Es ist passiert, was sollte ich schon tun?" Ihre Unbekümmertheit nach außen konnte Lilly nicht täuschen, doch sie merkte auch, dass die Andere nicht über das Thema reden wollte. Wie seltsam das war. Billy war Vater und wusste es vermutlich nicht einmal.

„Ich habe ihn eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen.", gestand sie. „Aber nach dem was ich höre, geht es ihm nicht sonderlich gut. Da wo er ist, weiß er nichts mit sich anzufangen und zurück kann er ja schlecht."

Cathy nickte gedankenverloren. Dann sagte sie so, als kümmere es sie wirklich nicht: „Vielleicht ist es besser so. Und wenn du ihn siehst, halt bloß den Rand!"


	12. Chapter 11

Von Tag zu Tag schien Joe mehr nach seinem Großvater zu schlagen. Hätte Lilly es nicht bereits vor seiner Geburt gewusst, hätte sie sich spätestens jetzt die Frage gestellt, wem Joe am Ähnlichsten sah. Severus war es nicht, mit ihr selbst hatte er auch nur wenig Ähnlichkeit und ihre Großeltern hatte Lilly nie kennengelernt.

Sie entwirrte ihre Beine aus dem Schneidersitz und streckte sie vor sich aus. Joe saß ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt, einen großen, gelben Ball in den winzigen, klobigen Händen und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Ein so ernstes Kind hatte Lilly noch nie gesehen. Sie streckte die Arme nach dem Ball aus.

„Komm, schubs ihn rüber." Sie tat so, als schubse sie etwas an.

Ein kleines Grinsen breitete sich auf Joes Gesicht aus und er stupste den Ball an, der einen Meter weit rollte und dann zum Stehen kam.

Lilly beugte sich ein Stück vor um den Ball zu erreichen, doch lediglich ihre Fingerspitzen streiften das gelbe Gummi. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer richtete sie sich wieder auf und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Okay, Joe, jetzt pass mal auf." Sie brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf den Ball. „Wingardium Leviosa.", sagte sie laut und deutlich und vollführte genau die Bewegung, die Professor Flitwick ihnen in Hogwarts vor so unendlich langer Zeit beigebracht hatte.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln beobachtete sie, wie der Ball langsam in die Höhe stieg und war froh, ihren alten Zauberstab wieder zu haben. Nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts, als die Todesser sie in Severus' Büro erwischt hatten, hatte sie geglaubt den Zauberstab für immer verloren zu haben, doch kurz nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Boston, kam ein Päckchen von Ollivander, der alle aufgefundenen Zauberstäbe wieder ihren ursprünglichen Besitzern hatte zukommen lassen. Den ihrer Mutter hatte sie ihr zurückgegeben, ehe sie mit William nach England zurückgekehrt war.

Joe stieß ein erfreutes Krähen aus, streckte die Hände aus und reckte sich dem Ball entgegen, so weit, dass er vornüber zu kippen drohte.

Schnell ließ Lilly den Ball wieder sinken und im nächsten Moment, schoss der Ball mit solcher Wucht auf sie zu, dass sie es nicht schaffte rechtzeitig in Deckung zu gehen. Es fühlte sich an, als habe ihr jemand die Nase eingeschlagen und sie brauchte einen Moment um zu registrieren, dass ihre Nase nicht blutete, und dass die Hitze in ihrem Gesicht lediglich von dem Abdruck ausging, die der Ball darauf hinterlassen hatte.

„Aua!" Joe hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und krabbelte mit tapsigen Bewegungen auf sie zu. Sein Hinterteil wackelte ungelenkt, und seine Hände auf dem Teppich hörten sich an wie wütendes Stampfen. Als er vor ihr angekommen war, stützte er sich auf ihrem Bein ab und richtete sich langsam auf.

Verwundert sah Lilly ihren Sohn an, der sie bisher kaum hatte berühren wollen und der jetzt mit leicht geöffnetem Mund vor ihr stand. Er hob einen seiner kurzen Arme und legte die winzige Hand auf ihre Wange. Warm und trocken. Er hatte die Augen noch immer weit aufgerissen und langsam fing er an mit der Hand über ihre Wange zu streicheln.

Lillys Blick fiel auf den winzigen Speicheltropfen auf seiner Unterlippe und fragte sich, ob sie wohl jemals etwas Schöneres gesehen hatte.

Wortlos schloss sie ihren Sohn in die Arme und zum ersten Mal wehrte er sich nicht gegen sie.


	13. Chapter 12

„Ich weiß ehrlich nicht was werden soll. Wenn er sich weiter so benimmt schmeiß ich ihn raus. Ich schwör's."

William saß in dem bequemen Ohrensessel vor einem zu dieser Zeit erkalteten Kamin. Er hatte das Kinn auf eine Faust gestützt und sah Lilly von der Seite her an.

„Was erwartest du von mir? Er ist ein erwachsener Mann von zweiunddreißig Jahren."

„Alt genug, um auf einen weisen Ratschlag seiner kleinen Schwester zu hören, meinst du nicht?"

Lilly erwiderte sein freudloses Lächeln mit einem Schnauben und nippte an dem Tee, den der Hauself ihr soeben gebracht hatte. „Hat er das jemals getan?"

Ein dicker Klos hing in ihrer Kehle und es war ein Kraftakt den erstklassigen Tee hinunterzuschlucken.

„Hätte ja sein können."

Lilly schüttelte den Kopf. „Billy hat niemals auf irgendwen gehört. Vielleicht auf Bones, aber das passierte bestimmt nicht auf freiwilliger Basis."

William verschränkte die Hände ineinander. Er schwieg eine Weile. Lilly betrachtete ihn von der Seite und fragte sich, wie er wohl als junger Mann ausgesehen haben mochte. Mit fünfzig Jahren wirkte er zwar gesetzt, doch irgendetwas an ihm verlieh ihm etwas jungenhaftes. Vielleicht war es das breite Kreuz und die Keulenarme zusammen mit den vergleichsweise schmalen Hüften. Lilly konnte es nicht sagen, doch obwohl sie ihn vor einem guten Jahr noch die Pest an den Hals gewünscht hatte, konnte sie verstehen, warum Lucy ihm auch jetzt noch verfallen konnte. „Es ist nicht, als wollte ich ihm nicht helfen.", sagte er schließlich und Lilly nickte nachdenklich. Sie konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie es in ihm aussehen mochte. Sie ahnte, dass er bereute Lucy damals einfach gehen gelassen zu haben. Dass er sich die Schuld an ihrer desaströsen Ehe mit Bones gab und an dem, was aus ihren Kindern geworden war.

Sie ahnte, dass es ihm nie ganz egal gewesen sein konnte, was mit Lucy geschah, sonst hätte er sich wohl nie derart für Lilly und letztendlich auch Billy ins Zeug gelegt. Und dass er mit Billy einiges durchgemacht hatte, konnte sie sich bildlich vorstellen, erinnerte sie sich doch nur zu gut an die kleinen Kämpfe, die sie selbst mit ihm hatte ausfechten müssen. Für einen Moment und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, was gewesen wäre, wenn William sie und ihre Brüder aufgezogen hätte. Sicherlich wäre ihr Leben anders verlaufen, vermutlich hätten sie und Severus sich niemals gefunden, doch ohne Zweifel wäre es für Billy und für Joe ein besseres Leben gewesen.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Lilly fuhr zusammen, als ihre Mutter den Raum betrat. Ihr Anblick war noch immer ungewohnt und in gewissem Sinne beinahe ein wenig unheimlich. „Dein Hauself hat mir gerade mitgeteilt, dass Lilly hier ist.", sagte sie aufgebracht, ihre Wangen ein wenig gerötet. „Warum sagst du mir das nicht selbst?" Ihr Blick huschte kurz zu Lilly, ehe ihre Augen sich wieder auf Mulciber fixierten.

„Er hat mich gebeten zu kommen um-"

„Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, warum er wollte, dass du kommst.", fiel sie ihm ins Wort und Lilly fragte sich, ob diese Frau vor ihr wohl immer schon so selbstbewusst gewesen war und wenn dies der Fall war, wie sie es dann so lange bei Bones ausgehalten hatte.

„Lucy.", sagte William beschwichtigend und stand auf. „Du bist doch mit der Situation genauso überfordert wie ich und Lilly kennt ihn besser als wir beide."

Lucy biss sich auf die Unterlippe und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Er ist zu alt, als dass er von irgendwem erzogen werden müsste."

Mit einem Kopfschütteln stand Lilly auf. „Es geht doch gar nicht um Erziehung.", gab sie zurück. „Wie würde es euch gehen, wenn ihr ein Jahr zum Nichtstun verurteilt wäret." Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich gehe zu ihm und rede mit ihm, wenn er mir zuhören will. Der Geduldigste war er nämlich auch nie."

William nickte nachdenklich. „Sag Bescheid wenn du etwas brauchst – einen Vorschlaghammer oder etwas Ähnliches."

Lucy bedachte ihn mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick, den er geflissentlich ignorierte, doch Lilly verwarf den Gedanken nicht gleich. Vermutlich würde es Billy guttun einfach mal aus seinem Zimmer herauszukommen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen sofort William oder Lucy in die Arme zu laufen, und nach allem was William ihr erzählt hatte, war es Billy regelrecht verhasst in einem Raum mit seiner Mutter zu sein. Ihr selbst war es auch unangenehm, wie sollte es auch anders sein nach allem was geschehen war. „Hast du einen Besen?", fragte sie dann.

William schmunzelte leicht und tauschte einen Blick mit Lucy, der fast verschwörerisch zu sein schien. „Rechte Tür in der Eingangshalle. Und wenn nur ein Reisigzweig verbogen ist, will ich dich hier nie wieder sehen."

Lilly zog die Brauen in die Höhe, ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein. Wenn William sein Besen so heilig war, musste er ihn ihr ja nicht überlassen. Doch das sagte sie lieber nicht.

Der Weg zu Billys Zimmer war ihr noch von ihrem letzten Besuch in Williams Haus bekannt und doch brauchte sie beinahe fünf Minuten bis sie vor seiner Tür stand. Dieses Haus war so unverschämt groß, dass sie sich fragte, wie William es nur ausgehalten hatte so viele Jahre allein hier zu leben. Selbst für drei Personen schienen die Ausmaße dieses Gebäudes noch erschreckend.

Vorsichtig hob sie die Hand und klopfte.

Es dauerte eine Zeit, bis von drinnen eine Stimme ertönte, die sie ein Jahr nicht mehr gehört hatte. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"

Sie kannte diesen Tonfall und atmete tief durch ehe sie die Hand auf die Klinke legte. Immerhin war er nicht vollkommen in Depressionen verfallen und konnte noch wütend sein. Lilly drückte die Tür auf und musste zwei Mal hinsehen, bis sie ihren Bruder in dem Mann erkannte, der mit einem dicken in Leder gebundenen Buch auf dem Bett saß.

„Ach, bequemst du dich auch einmal her…" Seine Stimme klang hart, doch in seinen Augen meinte sie etwas wie Erleichterung zu sehen. Was hatten Lucy und William ihm erzählt?

Er war um Einiges magerer als der Billy, den sie kannte, doch das war es nicht, was sie an diesem neuen Billy irritierte. Sie konnte sich kaum noch an ihren Bruder ohne Glatze erinnern und der neue Anblick war einfach zu ungewohnt.

„Hey…", krächzte sie und trat ein paar Schritte näher um sich auf die Bettkante zu setzen. „Welcher Teufel hat dich denn geritten?", fragte sie und deutete auf seinen Kopf.

„Ja, ich finde es auch gut dich zu sehen." Ein sarkastisches Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Ein Lächeln, das die Narbe auf seiner Wange deutlich hervorhob.

„Du siehst so…" Sie schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es." Sie konnte gar nicht sagen, wie seltsam ihr diese Situation vorkam.

Billy klappte das Buch zu und ließ es neben sich auf die Bettdecke fallen. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Cover verriet ihr, dass er sich mit Oscar Wilde beschäftigte. Sie fragte sich für einen Moment, wer da neben ihr auf dem Bett saß. Sicherlich nicht ihr Bruder.

„Überrascht?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hast wohl gedacht ich vergehe ihr vor Langeweile, he?" Er sprach ruhig, doch wenigstens jetzt erkannte Lilly, dass es noch immer Billy war. Diese nur mit Mühe unterdrückte Wut, das leichte Beben in seiner Stimme, auch wenn sein Tonfall vollkommen ruhig war. Sie kannte es. Und sie war erleichtert es zu hören.

Sie deutete auf das Buch. „Sieht zumindest so aus."

Billy schnaubte und sie sah, wie die Muskeln seiner Arme sich anspannten, als er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. „Du musstest mich ja hierhin bringen."

„Du musstest dich ja mit jedem Idioten anlegen, der dir über den Weg gelaufen ist.", gab sie ebenso ruhig zurück. Und es stimmte. Billy hatte nie Ruhe halten können, hatte immer irgendwo ein kleines Kämpfchen haben müssen und dieser letzte Kampf hatte so viele Menschen das Leben gekostet. „Du kannst froh sein, dass wenigstens du noch lebst!" Sie stand auf und stämmte die Hände in die Seiten.

Billy zog die Brauen zusammen und Lilly ahnte, dass sie einmal zu viel auf seine wertvolle Ehre getrampelt war. „Hast du eine Ahnung was-"

„Was?", unterbrach sie ihn. „Was für ein füchterliches Leben du hier hast? Oh das tut mir aber leid!" Sie schlug die Hände auf die Brust. „Es tut mir fürchterlich leid, dass du den ganzen Tag auf der faulen Haut liegen kannst! Dass du deine Zeit mit Büchern verschwenden musst!" Langsam wurde ihre Stimme immer lauter. Sie würde es sicherlich nicht hinnehmen, dass er ihr jetzt Vorhaltungen machte. „Weißt du eigentlich, was es mich gekostet hat dich daraus zu holen?"

Billy schwieg eine Weile, dann nahm er das Buch und stand damit unter dem Arm auf. „Was willst du überhaupt hier?"

Die plötzliche Resignation in seiner Stimme nahm ihr jeglichen Wind aus den Segeln. Sie ließ die Arme hängen und sah ihn an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Hat _er_ dich gebeten zu kommen?"

Lilly schwieg und ihr Schweigen war Antwort genug. Billy gab ein freudloses Lachen von sich und donnerte das Buch dann mit solcher Wucht auf den Boden, dass die Seiten aus dem Einband förmlich herausbrachen. Sie sah seine Wut. Sah seinen Hass. Nicht auf sie. Sondern auf sein ganzes Leben. Auf Lucy. Und sie verstand.

Sie seufzte schwer und trat auf ihn zu. Wortlos legte sie die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und drückte ihn an sich. Er brauchte einen Moment, ehe er die Umarmung erwiderte. Der vertraute Geruch umhüllte sie. Das Leder und der Tabak fehlte, doch das machte nichts. Sie spürte das Zittern in seinen Gliedern und drückte ihn fester an sich.

Ihr war als sei sie zehn Jahre zurück versetzt zu einem Moment in dem alles noch so weit in Ordnung war, wie es sein konnte. Als sie, Joe und Billy noch alle wenigstens das Gefühl gehabt hatten eine Familie zu sein. So viel war seitdem verloren gegangen. Sie war nicht mehr das sechzehnjährige Mädchen, das sich aus Angst vor ihrem Vater nicht rühren konnte. Heute waren ihre Ängste andere, ihre Albträume von einem Kaliber, dass sie sich damals nicht hätte vorstellen können. Und doch hatte sie es irgendwie geschafft eine Familie aufzubauen, ganz gleich wie zerrütet sie jetzt war. Sie würde versuchen sie wieder aufzubauen und es tat ihr leid, dass Billy kein wirklicher Teil dieser Familie sein konnte, denn er würde niemals mehr nach Boston zurückkehren können.

Sie löste sich von ihm und nahm seine Hand. „Komm, ich will dir was zeigen."

Billy sah sie verständnislos an doch Lilly schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihn hinter sich her aus dem Raum heraus, den Flur entlang und die Treppe hinab, bis sie in der frostigen Eingangshalle angekommen waren.

Sie entdeckte die Tür von der William gesprochen hatte beinahe sofort. Als Lilly die Tür öffnete fiel ihr beinahe die Kinnlade herunter.

„Was ist? Soll ich jetzt putzen oder was?"

Lilly ignorierte den Ausruf ihres Bruders musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, ehe sie sich vollkommen sicher war, dass sie nicht in _Qualität für Quidditch_ in der Winkelgasse stand. Ehrfürchtig trat sie auf einen der blankpolierten Rennbesen zu, die in diesem beinahe thronsaalgroßen Raum aufgestellt waren wie Heiligtümer. Jeder Besen hatte hier seinen eigenen Platz, die Seriennummer und der Name des Besens war auf goldenen Plaketten eingraviert, die auf eigens konstruierten Gerüsten die Besen aufrecht hielten.

„Das ist ja wie…" Billy zögerte. Offenbar fiel auf ihm kein wirklicher Vergleich ein.

Lilly schluckte schwer und brauchte einige Überwindung, bis sie einen Nimbus 1700 aus seiner Halterung nahm. Dass William sie und Billy diese Besen benutzen lassen würde erschien ihr fast wie ein Wunder, doch sie würde sich diese Gelgeneheit mit Sicherheit nicht entgehen lassen

Sie reichte Billy den 1700er und nahm sich einen 1000er Nimbus. Das Holz war unglaublich leicht, doch Lilly wusste auch, dass dieser Besen jeder Windböe gewachsen war.

„Was hast du vor…"

Billy schien ernsthaft keine Ahnung zu haben.

Lilly seufzte und trat an die Tür, immer darauf achtend, dass der Nimbus nirgendwo aneckte und die kostbaren Zweige nicht über den Boden streiften. Sie spürte bereits den Wind um ihre Nase und konnte es kaum mehr erwarten in die Luft zu steigen. „Ich zeig dir wie's geht.", versicherte sie Billy mit einem Lächeln das von Zuversicht geradezu strotzte.

„Was genau?"

Lilly grinste noch eine Spur breiter. „Quidditch!"


	14. Chapter 13

Es war ungewöhnlich heiß für September. Billy Darley warf einen letzten Blick in das Zimmer in dem er sich den Großteil der vergangenen Sommerferien zurückgezogen hatte, wenn er sich nicht gerade mit Joe und Lilly draußen herumtrieb. Er wusste genau, dass es keine gute Idee war die zweijährige mit auf die Straße zu nehmen, doch wenn er sich nicht um seine kleine Schwester kümmerte, dann würde es niemand tun und Joe war zu klein. Außerdem wäre es schlichtweg undenkbar gewesen Lilly mit Bones allein zu lassen. Sein Vater hasste sie alle drei, doch auf Lilly schien er es besonders abgesehen zu haben.

Vorsichtig zog Billy die Tür hinter sich zu und legte beschützend einen Arm um Lilly, die noch immer schlief. Er hatte sie, wie eigentlich immer wenn er nach draußen ging, in ein Tuch gewickelt und sich vor den Bauch gebunden. Er musste in die Schule, doch zum Glück gab es Barney, der auf sie aufpassen würde bis er sie wieder abholen konnte.

Er zuckte zusammen, als die Tür etwas fester ins Schloss fiel, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Bones schlief noch und er hatte kein Interesse daran ihn zu wecken. Eine Begegnung mit ihm war immer unangenehm und früh am Morgen sicherlich der schlechteste Start in den Tag, den man sich nur denken konnte. Beruhigend legte er die Hand auf Lillys Kopf. Eigentlich war sie zu groß um sie noch so herumzutragen, aber es war einfacher als sie zu bitten sich anzuziehen und dann den ganzen Weg zu Barney zu ziehen.

Billy steckte den Kopf in die Tür des Zimmers, das Joe gehörte. Billy hatte es ihm überlassen, damit wenigstens einer von ihnen genug Schlaf bekam. Lilly brauchte Nähe und Billy wollte nicht, dass Joe sich in der Pflicht fühlte, als ließ er seine kleine Schwester bei sich schlafen. Joe schien schon wach zu sein, jedenfalls war er nicht in seinem Zimmer. Er hoffte nur, dass Joe sich ums Frühstück gekümmert hatte. Sie waren ohnehin schon spät dran.

Als Billy dann die Küche betrat, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Der Anblick war so ungewohnt, dass er sich für einen Moment fragte ob er überhaupt schon wach war, oder noch träumte. Bones saß mit Joe am Küchentisch, eine große Tasse Kaffee vor sich und als Billy mit Lilly den Raum betrat, wandte er sich zu seinen Kindern um. Billy erwartete kein Lächeln, doch das Knirschen des Stuhls unter Bones' Hintern, das hatte er erwartet. Also war es doch kein Traum.

Er blinzelte verwirrt und trat schnell auf den Tisch zu.

„Daddy!", rief Lilly laut aus. Sie war also doch wieder wach. Und als sie Bones entdeckte war weder Freude, noch Überraschung in ihrer Stimme. Sie kannte den Namen des Mannes vor ihr, dabei war er alles andere als ein Vater zu ihr oder ihren Brüdern. Und sie liebte ihn auch nicht. Sie liebte fast jeden, konnte jeden mit einem Lächeln in ihr viel zu großes Herz einschließen, nur nicht diesen Fremden, der ihr mit nichts als Kälte und Verachtung begegnete.

„Was treibt dich denn schon so früh aus dem Bett?" _Fettsack_, fügte Billy noch in Gedanken hinzu, doch das würde er ihm niemals an den Kopf werfen. Er war ja nicht lebensmüde.

Joe verschüttete beinahe die Milch, als Bones mit der Faust auf den Tisch donnerte. „Wie redest du überhaupt mit mir, Rotzbengel!"

Billys Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach unten und er spürte, wie eine winzige, fleischige Hand sich auf seine Lippen legte. Er sah Lilly an, die seinen Blick aus großen, braunen Augen erwiderte. Nein. Ein Streit würde sich nicht lohnen. Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Joe, der nickte und sofort aufstand.

„Wir gehen in die Schule."

„Du nicht." Bones schob seine Tasse von sich und stand auf. Wieder krächzte der Stuhl, diesmal erleichtert. Wortwörtlich.

„Was soll das denn heißen! Ich bringe Lilly zu Barney und dann-"

„Halt bloß den Rand, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

Billy verstummte abrupt und automatisch drückte er Lilly enger an sich, als könne er sie so beschützen. Vorsichtshalber stellte er sich auch vor Joe. Es war riskant Bones zu reizen, aber seinem Bruder und seiner Schwester würde er nichts antun! Billy würde alles tun um das zu verhindern.

„Joe kann das Miststück wegbringen."

„Misttück!", krächzte Lilly und Billy runzelte unwillig die Stirn. Von allen Menschen dieser Welt sollte Lilly am Wenigsten die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vaters auf sich ziehen, doch sie war noch zu klein um das zu verstehen.

„Komm, gib sie mir."

Joe. Umsichtig wie immer.

Billy seufzte ergeben. „Was hast du vor?"

„Ich nehme dich heute mit."

Billy schluckte, ließ es aber zu, dass Joe das Tuch, mit dem Billy Lilly vor seinen Bauch gebunden hatte löste und ihm das Mädchen abnahm. Es tat beinahe weh zu sehen, wie sehr sie ihrer Mutter ähnelte. Schon jetzt. Dabei war sie noch so klein.

Billy hatte keine Ahnung, was sein Vater den ganzen Tag trieb, während sie in der Schule waren. Er war aber bei Weitem nicht dumm genug um zuzulassen, dass Bones sich in der Gegenwart von Joe und Lilly sich weiter aufregte. Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Joe. Ja, der jüngere würde sich um Lilly kümmern. Trotzdem war es Billy nicht recht. Joe war noch zu jung. Aber besser Joe tat es, als Bones.

Resigniert ließ er seinen Schulrucksack zu Boden gleiten, sah noch einmal zu seinen Geschwistern und folgte dann Bones aus der Tür hinaus.

Für Joe und Lilly würde er alles tun. Sogar Bones den ganzen Tag hinterherlaufen, wenn das das Leben der beiden leichter machte.


	15. Chapter 14

So vertraut. So fremd. Noch immer. Obwohl sie schon so lange wieder zusammen waren.

Sie fühlte nichts als Zufriedenheit. Keine Erleichterung. Keine Zuneigung. Keine Liebe. Nur Zufriedenheit. Was hätte sie auch mehr erwarten sollen? Nach allem was geschehen war, was sie getan hatte, wie konnte sie da mehr erwarten?

Sie spürte seinen Körper neben ihrem. Warm. Verschwitzt. Ebenso erschöpft wie sie. Vorsichtig umschloss seine Hand ihre. Die einzige Berührung, die sie jetzt noch miteinander verband. Und sie ließ es geschehen. Weil es ihr nichts ausmachte. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte etwas zum empfinden. Irgendetwas. Sie horchte in sich hinein doch nichts als dröhnende Stille schlug ihr entgegen. Wie konnte das sein. Wie konnte sie nach einem solchen Akt nichts empfinden? Rein gar nichts. Sie kam nicht umhin diese Situation mit der zu vergleichen, die sie mit Chris geteilt hatte. Danach hatte sie sich beschmutzt gefühlt, obwohl sie es gewollt hatte. Heute wusste sie warum. Sie hatte es nie gewollt. Deswegen war das hier so viel besser. Deswegen würde sie ihn nie wieder verlassen, wenn er sie bei sich behalten wollte.

Sie drückte seine Hand kurz und schauderte in der plötzlichen Kühle. Sie rollte sich auf die Seite, sodass sie ihn ansehen konnte ohne seine Hand loszulassen. Sie betrachtete sein Profil. Sie kannte es besser als ihr eigenes. Nein, das was sie hatten war gut. Nicht perfekt, aber gut. Sie wusste, dass sie damit würde leben können. Aber konnte er es.

Er wandte langsam den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie sah die Liebe in seinen. Sah das Verlangen nach mehr und wusste, dass sie es ihm nicht geben konnte. „Lilly.", flüsterte er, hob die freie Hand und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Eine Berührung so sanft, dass sie sich fragte, ob sie überhaupt geschehen war. Er ließ die Hand über ihre Seite fahren und zog sie schließlich ein Stückchen näher ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen. „Ich weiß, was du denkst."

Lilly schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Er hatte es immer gewusst. „Severus, ich…" Sie stockte. Sie konnte nicht weitersprechen. Konnte nicht sagen, was sie sagen wollte. Er ahnte es ja ohnehin.

„Ich… ich werde nichts von dir verlangen, was du nicht willst. Und wenn du willst, dass ich in ein anderes Schlafzimmer umziehe, dann werde ich das tun."

„Nein." Sie wusste dieses Angebot zu schätzen, doch es war unnötig. „Ich will nicht, dass du umziehst." Sie drückte die Hand die sie immer noch hielt an die Lippen. „Bleib. Bitte."

„Warum?" Er hob eine Braue, wie nur er es konnte und Lilly konnte trotz der bedrückenden Situation ein Grinsen nicht ganz unterdrücken. „Du willst mich offensichtlich nicht bei dir haben."

Das Grinsen wich aus ihrem Gesicht. Lilly senkte den Blick. „Das ist nicht wahr." Und das war es nicht. Es war ihr egal- Es war nicht so, als ob sie es nicht wollte. Und das in Worte zu fassen fiel ihr unglaublich schwer. „Ich hasse dich nicht. Ich habe keine Angst mehr."

„Nein, ich weiß. Aber du liebst mich auch nicht." Es war eine nüchterne Feststellung und doch hörte sie den Schmerz in seiner Stimme.

Sie seufzte und sah ihn wieder an. Dieses Vertraute Gesicht, an das sie sich gewöhnt hatte. „Nein. Aber es ist ein Anfang, meinst du nicht?"

Er lächelte kurz. „Nicht wirklich."

Sie sah, wie er schluckte und es tat ihr leid. Dass sie nicht mehr für ihn sein konnte. So unendlich leid. Dass er nicht mehr für sie war. Sie beugte sich vor und fuhr mit den Lippen über seine Wange. Sie spürte die rauen Bartstoppeln, die sich langsam den Weg nach draußen kämpften und schloss die Augen. Sie küsste seinen Hals, seine Brust, seinen Mund und hoffte damit wenigstens ein bisschen wieder gut zu machen. Wenn auch nicht alles. Das verlangte sie gar nicht. Wenn sie ihm nur ein wenig Schmerz abnehmen konnte. Sie spürte seine Hände auf ihrer Schulter, spürte wie er sie von sich drückte und spürte die Leere in sich. Sie sah zu ihm auf. Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte die Arme um sie.

„War es immer so?", fragte sie und lehnte den Kopf an seine Brust. Dankbar für die Wärme die sein Körper ausstrahlte.

„Nein." Seine Antwort kam zögerlich und in seiner Stimme lag etwas wie Trauer. Etwas, das wie eine Feststellung klang, die das Ende bekannt gab, bevor irgendwer begriffen hatte, dass es vorbei war. „Aber ich liebe dich noch genauso wie vorher."

Sie nickte stumm. Das wusste sie. Und sie wusste auch wie selbstsüchtig es von ihr war gerade weil sie es wusste. Weil sie diese Liebe nicht erwiderte. „Ich würde gern.", räumte sie ein. „Ich kann nicht."

„Lilly."

Sie hörte wie er ein- und ausatmete, mit den Worten rang die herauswollten, obwohl er es besser wusste.

„Lilly. Was… Glaubst du es wäre einfacher wenn wir noch ein Kind bekämen."

Lilly stockte der Atem. Sie stützte sich auf die Ellbogen um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können und erkannte, dass es sein voller ernst war. Eileen war nicht geplant gewesen. Nach ihr hatte er kein weiteres Kind mehr haben wollen. Weil er glaubte zu alt zu sein. Dann war Joe gekommen. Trotzdem. Nach Joe schien alles zerstört zu sein zwischen ihnen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Severus ihr gesagt hatte, dass es ein Fehler wäre ein zweites Kind zu haben. Und jetzt schlug er vor, dass sie die Kluft zwischen ihnen durch ein drittes überbrückten?

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Wie stellst du dir das vor, Severus? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du keine Kinder mehr willst."

Severus lächelte leicht. Es war ein trauriges Lächeln, das etwas in Lilly bewegte, das sie selbst kaum festmachen konnte. „Von wollen kann keine Rede sein. Es wäre das Richtige. Das Kluge."

„Nein.", gab sie zurück und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund. „Klug wäre, wenn wir mit unserem Leben da weitermachen wo wir aufgehört haben und du mir Zeit gibst. Und ich brauche Zeit. Ich mag dich und ich glaube auch, dass ich dich liebe. Aber das ist alles so weit weg für mich. Ich bin kaum ich selbst. Joe kennt mich nicht. Ich komme mit dem einen kleinen Kind kaum zurecht, wie soll ich da auch noch ein drittes in die Welt setzen?"

Severus nickte. Beinahe erleichtert. Er fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Wange. „Vielleicht kann ich mich damit zufrieden geben.", antwortete er. „Vorerst."

Lilly schluckte. Vorerst. Was war, wenn sich ihre Gefühle nicht änderten? Würde sie dann diesen einzigen Draht zur Wirklichkeit, zu einem normalen Leben verlieren? Was war dann? Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, sollte sie jemals wieder vor diesem Abgrund stehen. So wie die Dinge im Moment waren, waren sie ihr recht. Lilly ahnte, wenn diese scheinbar heile Welt in der sie sich jetzt befand einen Riss bekommen würde, würde sie wieder abstürzen und sie sie konnte unmöglich sagen wie tief ihr Sturz sein würde.

Er seufzte und fuhr mit der Hand durch ihr Haar. Gerne hätte Lilly sich wieder hingelegt, doch sie wollte sein Gesicht nicht aus den Augen lassen. Weil sie dann nicht wusste, wie sie ihren Alltag bewältigen sollte.

„Wie war's bei Billy?", fragte er schließlich und der abrupte Themenwechsel riss Lilly aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich denke es täte ihm gut mehr rauszukommen. Wir haben uns ein wenig an Quidditch probiert." Sie lächelte leicht. „Er ist wirklich nicht schlecht…"

„Bist du ja auch nicht." Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Wie wäre es, wenn du auch mal ein bisschen mehr rauskämest? Ich habe deinen Posten immer freigehalten?"

„Meinen Posten?" Lilly runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du?"

„Flugstunden. Nur halbe Tage, aber ich denke dir und den Schülern würde es gut tun. Und du könntest auch wieder etwas machen, das du gerne tust." _Und wieder zu dir finden_., schien sein Blick zu sagen. Und dieser Blick genügte.

Sie nickte. „Einverstanden.", sagte sie. „Aber jetzt bin ich wieder wach." Sie streckte sich ausgiebig und schlang ein Bein über seine Hüfte. „Mach mich müde?", bat sie.

„Ich könnte dir eine Geschichte vorlesen. Bei Eileen funktioniert das."

„Vielleicht später."


	16. Chapter 15

Myrime: wow…. Wieder einmal. Und ich hatte so viel zu tun als ich dein Review gelesen habe, dass ich es fast vergessen habe. Fast. Du gibst dir immer solche Mühe und bist so ausführlich. Immerwieder bemerkenswert! Wenn du es wissen willst, dann sag ich dir wie weit wir sind: In der Hälfte. Es geht also noch ;) Bald geschafft…

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln beobachtete Lilly, wir die Schüler wieder vor ihr landeten. Sie meisten hatten es nicht gewagt in ihrer ersten Flugstunde höher als einen Meter zu fliegen, doch das war vollkommen in Ordnung. Die wenigsten Zauberer fühlten sich wirklich wohl auf einem Besen und die Höhe gepaart mit der Freiheit die der Besen einem bot war wirklich furchteinflößend, wenn man sich das erste Mal in die Lüfte schwang. Andere hatten es allerdings geschafft so weit in die Luft zu fliegen, dass es Lilly beinahe ein wenig gruselig vorkam und sie fragte sich, wie sie in ihrer ersten Flugstunde bei Madam Hooch wohl gewesen sein mochte. In ihrem zweiten Schuljahr bereits hatten sie, Fred und George sich bemüht ins Quidditchteam zu kommen und der damalige Kapitän hatte sie nach nur ein paar Flugrunden akzeptiert. Charlie Weasley, der damals in seinem letzten Schuljahr gewesen war, hatte auf junge Spieler gesetzt und damit nicht wenig überrascht. Die Aufstellung war in der ganzen Schule diskutiert worden und Lilly erinnerte sich noch allzu gut an das Hohngelächter der Slytherins, als das Gryffindorteam damals zum ersten Mal das Quidditchfeld betrat. Charlie Weasley, der weiterühmte Sucher wäre in jeder Mannschaft Englands mit Handkuss genommen worden und gegen ihn wirkten die anderen Spieler eher erbarmungswürdig. Fred und George Weasley, zwar hochgewachsen für ihr Alter, aber dennoch bei Weitem keine Gegner für die bulligen Treiber der Slytherins; Margaret Hooper, eine impulsive und unberechenbare Viertklässlerin; Mitch Loan, die selbst lieber in Slytherin gewesen wäre; Lilly Darley, die über die Ferien wieder so schmächtig geworden war, dass sie am Besten Sucher geworden wäre statt Jägerin und Oliver Wood, der neben Charlie Weasley der einzige Lichtstrahl am Horizont für die Gryffindors war.

Oliver war damals in seinem vierten Schuljahr gewesen und zählte somit zu den ältesten im Team. Schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt war für ihn klar, dass sein Leben sich um Quidditch und ausschließlich um Quidditch drehen würde. Er war bereits seit zwei Jahren Hüter der Gryffindors und obwohl er noch so jung war beinahe eine Legende wie Charlie Weasley selbst.

Und das Hohngelächter der Slytherins war noch lauter geworden, als Lilly keinen einzigen Quaffel zu fangen vermocht hatte, als Fred und George Weasley es versäumten einen Klatscher davon abzuhalten Charlie vom Besen zu befördern. Und mit dem Sucher waren auch die Chancen der Gryffindors auf einen Sieg verschwunden. Sie hatten mit vierhundert und zehn zu zwanzig verloren, nachdem die gegnerischen Treiber auch noch Oliver nach nur zwanzig Minuten erledigt hatten. Immerhin ein Gutes hatte diese Niederlage gehabt: das Team trainierte von da an fast täglich und wurde so gut, dass sie danach jedes Spiel gewannen. Trotzdem war die Hoffnung auf den Quidditchpokal damit begraben. Doch Lilly und Oliver waren Freunde geworden, nachdem sie ihn fast täglich im Krankenflügel besucht hatte. Sie konnte heute nicht mehr sagen warum, es war einfach geschehen und ehe sie es sich versah wusste sie kaum, wie sie ihre freie Zeit ohne ihn totgeschlagen hätte. Natürlich da waren auch noch Fred, George, Mara und Blanche gewesen, doch mit Oliver sah die Sache anders aus. Sie vertraute auch ihren Klassenkameraden, doch Oliver gab ihr ein gewisses Gefühl der Sicherheit. Vielleicht, weil er älter war, und sie ein bisschen an Joe erinnerte. Sie wusste es nicht.

„Mrs Snape? Wann ist die nächste Flugstunde?"

Lilly fuhr zusammen und blickte auf den Rotschopf herab, der sich mit seinem Besen vor ihr aufgestellt hatte. „Nächste Woche erst, Ricky." Sie sah, dass sich die Mundwinkel des Jungen nach unten zogen und beschloss Severus zu fragen, ob sie nicht etwas Ähnliches wie einen Quidditchclub starten könnten. Für einige Schüler wäre das sicherlich eine mehr als nur interessante Abwechslung.

Sie trommelte die Schüler noch einmal zusammen und erklärte ihnen noch einmal, wie sie die Besen zu reinigen hatten, bevor sie sie in den Lagerraum brachten. Immerhin waren die Besen Eigentum der Schule und auf ihnen mussten noch einige andere Generationen fliegen lernen. Sie waren ein Geschenk von William gewesen, doch Lilly hatte keine Lust ihn nächstes Jahr um neue Besen bitten zu müssen. Sie wusste sein Geschenk zu schätzen. Zwar war William Miteigentümer von Nimbus, wie sie mittlerweile erfahren hatte, doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er so viele Besen verschenken konnte wie er wollte und er hatte schon so viel für diese Schule getan. Mehr als er es hätte tun müssen und mehr als sie hätte erbitten können.

Sie folgte ihren Schülern wieder ins Gebäude hinein. Bisher hatten sie immer nur im Innenhof des Schulgebäudes üben können, doch bald würde das nicht mehr ausreichen. Die Schüler mussten irgendwann auch einmal einen Parcours fliegen können und wenn sie Quidditch lernen wollten, brauchten sie eine Menge freien Platz und Lilly hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie an den herankommen sollten.

Nachdem die Schüler sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde gemacht hatten, schloss Lilly die Besenkammer ab, steckte den Schlüssel ein und ging die Treppe hinauf um ins Lehrerzimmer zu gelangen.

Sie war jetzt seit knappen zwei Monaten an der Schule und bereute es keine Sekunde. Zwar war es nicht einfach ihre Kinder in der Obhut anderer zu lassen, doch die Stundenpläne lagen so, dass immer entweder sie, Severus, Mara oder George da waren um auf die drei Kleinen aufzupassen.

Als Lilly das Lehrerzimer betrat, entdeckte sie Mara und George, die nebeneinander saßen, jeder eine Tasse Kaffee vor sich stehen, Berenice Farlowe, die alte Runen unterrichtete und Harlan Stone, den Lehrer für Geschichte der Muggel und der Zauberer. Lilly warf George und Mara ein kleines Lächeln zu, ehe sie sich zu Harlan setzte.

Harlan war Mitte vierzig, hatte schulterlanges, strohblondes Haar, das er stets nach hinten gekämmt hatte und sobald er den Mund aufmachte schwallte einem geradezu eine Wolke Knoblauchatem entgegen, die sicherlich auch den stärksten Kerl aus den Socken gehauen hätte. Lilly gab sich also Mühe durch den Mund zu atmen, als sie ihn begrüßte. „Hi.", sagte sie. „Ich glaub wir müssen mal über Ricky sprechen."

Harlan zog eine Braue in die Höhe. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er hat mir vor der letzten Stunde gesagt, dass du mit einem Stück Kreide nach ihm geworfen hast."

Ihr Gegenüber schien unbeeindruckt und Lilly rechnete gar nicht damit, dass er es abstreiten würde. Von all den Lehrern die Severus ausgesucht hatte, war er ihr am unsympathischsten. Alle anderen waren entweder sehr gut in ihrem Gebiet, oder vestanden es sich ihre Schüler zum Freund zu machen. Harlan jedoch schien in beidem eine Niete zu sein. Er war arrogant und es war ihm förmlich anzumerken, dass er den Job an dieser Schule hasste. Der einzige Grund aus dem Severus ihn eingestellt hatte war der, dass sich auf die Schnelle keiner hatte finden können, der auch nur halbwegs kompetent war.

„Er hat mich provoziert.", entgegnete Harlan trotzig und jetzt war es an Lilly eine Braue in die Höhe zu ziehen.

„Das ist kein Grund sie mit Gegenständen zu bewerfen, Harlan.", gab sie trocken zurück und stand dann auf. „Und wenn das nochmal vorkommen sollte-"

„Was dann, Herzchen? Schmeißt ihr mich dann raus? Ich zittere, ich zittere." Damit stand Harlan auf und verließ mit federnden Schritten das Lehrerzimmer.

Mit einem entnervten Stöhnen ließ Lilly sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen. „Mistkerl…", murmelte sie.

„Mach dir nichts draus.", sagte Berenice, ein paar Plätze von ihr entfernt und schüttelte den Kopf, wobei ihre grauen Locken hin und her hüpften. „Er wird noch gewaltig auf die Nase fallen. Und wenn ihr ihn rausschmeißt, wird ihm keiner eine Träne nachweinen. Gestern hat er Dusty Cooper durch den Klassenraum schweben lassen um die Erfindung des Flugzeuges zu verdeutlichen."

„Er hat was?", rief Mara aus und sprach damit aus, was Lilly dachte.

Berenice nickte nachdenklich. „Ich wollte damit auch noch zu dir und Severus…", gestand sie schließlich. „Der Kerl gehört auf die Straße, aber nicht in ein Klassenzimmer."

Lilly nickte nachdenklich, als die Schulglocke den Beginn der nächsten Stunde ankündigte und Berenice aufstand und das Lehrerzimmer verließ. Auch Lilly stand auf. „Ich gehe mal Severus ablösen.", erklärte sie und sofort war auch George auf den Beinen.

„Ehm Lilly?"

Lilly blieb, die Hand am Türknauf stehen und drehte sich herum. „George? Warum siehst du so aus, als hättest du was ausgefressen?"

Verlegen kratzte George sich am Kopf und hob die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich's sagen soll." Er holte tief Luft und Lilly beschlich ein Gefühl, dass sie gar nicht hören wollte, was ihr alter Freund zu sagen hatte. „Also Ron macht bald seine Aurorenprüfung und es wird Zeit dass ich langsam mal wieder nach dem Laden sehe. Ich habe ein paar neue Sachen entwickeln können, aber ich muss auch sehen, wie die angenommen werden, verstehst du?"

Lilly nickte nachdenklich und fühlte ein dumpfes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Zwar bekleidete George nur eine halbe Stelle an dieser Schule, doch er war unglaublich wichtig für sie alle. Dass er sich aber auch um das Geschäft kümmern musste, das er und Fred gemeinsam aufgezogen hatten war nur natürlich. „Wann bist du weg?"

„Ich werde am Wochenende mal nach London apparieren." George hob hilflos die Schultern. „Aber ich wird nicht für immer weg sein. Ich komme wieder!" Es war ein Versprechen und Lilly nickte dankbar. Sie fing Maras Blick auf und erkannte, dass ihre Freundin nicht wenig mit Georges Entscheidung zu tun hatte, dass er trotzdem noch an der Schule blieb.

„Du musst nicht, wenn du willst.", sagte sie vorsichtig und George schüttelte den Kopf.

„Blödsinn! Natürlich will ich! Wo sonst würde ich bessere Inspiration für Scherzartikel finden!"


	17. Chapter 16

„Du traust dich ja doch nich!"

„Tu ich wohl! Nimm das Maul nicht so voll, Baggy!"

„Wer nimmt das Maul hier voll? Du prahlst doch hier rum, wie toll und stark dein Alter ist! Aber beweisen dass du das auch bist, kannst du nicht!"

Joe ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und starrte auf den bröckeligen Asphalt zu seinen Füßen. „Lass mich doch in Ruhe!" Baggy boxte unsanft gegen seine Schulter und Joe taumelte einen Schritt zurück.

„Manchmal frag ich mich echt, ob dein Bruder der einzige mit Schneid von euch beiden ist!"

„Ich hab genauso viel Schneid wie Billy!" Joes Fuß trat ein paar lose Steine beiseite. Der Siebenjährige achtete nicht darauf, dass ein paar spitze Steinchen gegen die Autotür seines Vaters prallten. Jede Gelegenheit Bones auf den Sender zu gehen kam ihm gerade recht, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er selbst es würde ausbaden müssen.

„Dann beweis es doch!", höhnte Baggy und ließ sein Fahrrad zwischen seinen Beinen hin und her schaukeln. Es war Baggy zu klein, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass genau dieses Fahrrad es war, das ihn zum König. Damit sein Kumpel nicht sah, wie neidisch er war, wandte Joe schnell den Blick ab.

„Bitte!" Joe spuckte auf den Boden und stapfte wütend in Richtung der Eingangstür. Er warf noch einen Blick zurück und als er dabei Bones Wagen sah, verkrampfte sich sein Magen schmerzhaft. Er musste den Verstand verloren haben. Er atmete tief durch und ließ dann die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

_Was mache ich hier? Ich muss wahnsinnig sein!_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Warum hatte er auch nicht warten können bis Bones wieder in seinem stinkenden Wohnwagen verschwunden war? Warum musste er es ausgerechnet tun, wenn er ausnahmsweise mal wieder zuhause war.

Joe wusste es. Weil Baggy draußen war und darauf wartete, dass Joe mit dem gestohlenen Schatz wieder herauskam.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und als er endlich vor der Wohnungstür ankam, war er völlig außer Atem. Vorsichtig steckte er den Schlüssel ins Schloss, drehte ihn herum und betrat auf Zehenspitzen die Wohnung. Sofort schlug ihm der Geruch nach überreifem Käse entgegen als er den ersten Atemzug tat, und den er immer mit Bones verband. Er verzog das Gesicht und tat einen ersten Schritt auf Bones' Schlafzimmer zu, das der zwar nicht mehr bewohnte, das Billy und Joe allerdings nicht zu betreten wagten. Die Tür ließ er hinter sich offen stehen, jedes unnötige Geräusch könnte ihn verraten.

„Ich sage dir, was du wann zu tun hast, ist das klar?"

Beim Klang von Bones' Stimme, fuhr Joe leicht zusammen.

„Du kannst nicht einfach über mich bestimmen!", gab Billy lautstark zurück.

„Billy?", die Stimme des kleinen Mädchens ließ Joe auf dem Weg zu Bones' Schlafzimmer innehalten. War er vollkommen übergeschnappt? Wer wusste schon, was passieren konnte, wenn er erwischt würde? Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Was für ein Blödsinn. Er würde die Kippen einfach aus dem Nachtschränkchen nehmen, sie Baggy zeigen und dann wieder zurücklegen und niemand würde es jemals bemerken.

„Fass sie nicht an!"

Lilly begann zu weinen und Joes Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Wo ist dein nichtsnutziger Bruder überhaupt?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Er kann doch auch mal raus!"

„Gib mir keine Widerworte du Drecksblag!"

Wie er Bones hasste. Ihm brach der kalte Schweiß aus, als er nach der Türklinke griff. Er tat einen weiteren Schritt und ehe er wusste wie ihm geschah, stieß er einen halb erstickten Schrei aus. Sofort ließ er die Tür los und trat den Plastikbaustein weg, der sich in eine Fußsohle gebohrt hatte. Bevor er jedoch einen Schritt von der Tür, die sich mit einem verräterischen Quietschen hinter ihm geöffnet hatte, wegtreten konnte, stürmte Bones in den schmalen Flur. Beim Anblick seines Sohnes nahm sein Gesicht eine beunruhigende rote Färbung annahm.

Wie ein wütender Bulle stürzte er sich auf Joe.

„Was wolltest du dadrin, he?", schrie er. Kleine Speicheltropfen spritzten in Joes Gesicht und er konnte nur mit Mühe ein Würgen zurückhalten.

„Nichts..", sagte er kleinlaut und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel wie Billy, die kleine Schwester an der Hand in sein Blickfeld trat.

„Du wolltest mich wohl beklauen, du Rotzlöffel!"

Joe stockte der Atem, Bones hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt und hielt ihn so fest, dass es Joe beinahe die Luft abschnürte. Er japste, doch keine auch noch so unglaubwürdige Entschuldigung wollte über seine Lippen kommen. Er sah noch wie Bones ausholte und versteifte sich.

Doch der Schlag erreichte ihn niemals. Billy ging neben ihm zu Boden. Er spuckte Blut.


	18. Chapter 17

Der erste Schnee war bereits Anfang November gekommen und seitdem hatte es fast unaufhörlich geschneit. Trotzdem verbrachte Billy beinahe jede Minute, die er entbehren konnte im Freien auf dem Besen, den William ihm überlassen hatte. Es war seltsam zu sehen, wie ähnlich er und William sich in dieser Beziehung waren, wo sie doch sonst nichts verband.

Mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln lehnte Lucy sich zurück, sodass sie den alten und kostbaren Sessel im Rücken spürte. Sie hätte nicht sagen können, wann im Leben sie je so zufrieden gewesen war. Sicherlich, da war die Zeit in Hogwarts gewesen, wo sie weitab von ihrer Familie gewesen war, die stets darauf bedacht war, dass Lucy genauso dachte wie sie. Dass sie Muggel hasste, dass sie ihr Leben in den Dienst des Dunklen Lords stellen sollte, hatten sie gewollt, doch für Lucy war das niemals auch nur ansatzweise eine Option gewesen.

In Hogwarts hatte sie Freunde gehabt. In Hogwarts hatte sie William gefunden. In Slytherin hatte sie sich trotzdem nie wohl gefühlt. Sie war anders gewesen und das wurde ihr jeden Tag bewusst gemacht, obwohl sie versucht hatte sich einzufügen. Und dann hatte sie dieses Mädchen getötet. Noch immer sah sie ihr bleiches, lebloses Gesicht vor ihrem geistigen Auge, und ganz gleich was William Lucy über den Tod von Edith Jones erzählt hatte: sie schaffte es einfach nicht die Schuldgefühle loszuwerden und sie wusste auch, dass sie das niemals schaffen würde.

Dann bei Bones hatte sie geglaubt alles würde gut werden. Als sie schwanger geworden war, hatte sie Angst bekommen, doch Bones hatte es geschafft ihr diese Angst zu nehmen. Als sie erkannt hatte, dass sie mit Bones einen riesigen Fehler begangen hatte, war es zu spät gewesen. Sie hätte zu William zurückkehren können. Doch da waren ihre Söhne und da war sein Geständnis. Dass er sie benutzt hatte, um im Ansehen des Dunklen Lords zu steigen, damit er nach Beendigung der Schule einen Platz in seinen Reihen haben würde. Noch immer schnürte diese Erkenntnis ihr die Kehle zu, doch heute war es nicht mehr so schlimm. Sie konnte selbst kaum fassen wie es geschehen war, doch irgendwann, als sie in Los Angeles angekommen und dort ein neues Leben angefangen hatte, hatte sie William verzeihen können. Weil sie erkannt hatte warum er es getan hatte und weil sie ihm trotz Allem hoch anrechnen musste, dass er es ihr gesagt hatte. Hätte er damals im Motelzimmer den Mund nicht aufgetan, wäre sie vermutlich ohne zu Zögern zu ihm zurückgekehrt, hätte Billy und Joey mitgenommen und Bones vergessen. Sie war William dankbar dafür, dass er ehrlich zu ihr gewesen war und es hatte lange gedauert, bis sie erkannt hatte, dass sie ihn trotzdem liebte.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie sich jeden Weg zurück verbaut und sie hatte versucht sich ihr neues Leben so einzurichten, dass sie unauffällig leben konnte. Sie fügte sich in das Leben der Zauberer in Los Angeles ein, tat nichts, was sie nicht auch tun würden und ließ, was sie lassen würden. Sie besorgte sich einen neuen Zauberstab, der zwar niemals so gut zu ihr passte wie ihr alter es getan hatte, doch es war genug. Sie hörte nie wieder etwas aus Boston, doch sie wusste, dass Bones sich um seine Söhne, Severus um ihre Tochter kümmern würde und sie vermisste ihre Kinder jeden Tag. In ihren Augen blieben sie immer das: Kinder und niemals hätte sie sich vorstellen können, was aus ihnen werden würde. In ihrer Vorstellung hatte Bones es so weit gebracht, dass er ein Haus kaufen konnte, wo Billy und Joey im Garten spielen konnten und Severus sorgte dafür, dass Lilly nach Hogwarts würde gehen dürfen. Lilly war nicht Bones Tochter und Lucy fürchtete, dass er das ahnen könnte.

Hätte sie gewusst, wie sich die Dinge nach ihrem Verschwinden entwickeln würden, wäre sie nie gegangen, oder hätte ihre Kinder mitgenommen. Sie hatte gedacht den dreien ein besseres Leben zu ermöglichen indem sie sie zurückließ und als sie erfuhr, wie sehr sie sich getäuscht hatte, brach für sie eine Welt zusammen. Noch immer machte sie sich Vorwürfe, doch sie wusste auch, dass sie das Geschehene nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte.

Joey war tot, Billy konnte nie wieder nach Boston zurück und Lilly… das Mädchen dem sie nichts hatte geben können, nicht einmal einen Namen, kämpfte mit sich und ihrem Leben. Was für einen Scherbenhaufen hatte Lucy nur angerichtet! Sie hatte versucht geradezurücken, was sie geraderücken konnte, doch ihr war durchaus klar, dass sie ihre Kinder an dem Tag verloren hatte, da sie gegangen war.

Lucy seufzte schwer und stand auf. Ihr Rücken schmerzte und langsam aber sicher wurde ihr klar, dass sie wohl doch zu alt war, um auf dem Boden zu sitzen. Dabei hatte sie sich seit langem nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln strich sie mit dem Zeigefinger über das Kaminsims, das trotz des lebendig prasselnden Feuers angenehm kühl war. Ein helles Aufblitzen des silbernen Rings, den William ihr geschenkt hatte, ließ sie innehalten. Ja, sie liebte ihn. Noch immer. Trotz allem.

„Wie lange starrst du schon drauf?"

Seine Stimme ließ sie herumfahren. Da war er. Viel älter als damals, doch noch immer gutaussehend. Sein Anblick ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen und ihr war, als sei sie noch immer das siebzehnjährige Mädchen, dem er ein Seidentaschentuch reichte, weil sie mal wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Damals hatte sie das Richtige getan, indem sie gegangen war, doch seitdem war so viel Zeit vergangen, dass sie es übergehen konnte. Und wollte. Sie wollte bei ihm sein. Solange es ging. Dabei hatte sie keine Ahnung, warum er ausgerechnet sie heiraten wollte. In all der Zeit hatte es sicherlich auch andere gegeben, obwohl er ihr das Gegenteil beteuerte. Sie verstand es nicht. Er war ein treuer Diener des dunklen Lords gewesen, hatte in der Schlacht von Hogwarts auf seiner Seite gekämpft und nach seinem Fall hatte William sich wieder irgendwie ins gute Licht rücken können. Jetzt wollte er Lucy, die nie etwas auf die dunkle Seite gegeben hatte und es war ihr ein Rätsel. Doch im Grunde war es ja auch egal. Sie war zu alt, um sich wegen jedem bisschen Gedanken zu machen.

„Nicht lange.", antwortete sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Dafür aber alle fünf Minuten."

William erwiderte ihr Lächeln und kam mit langen Schritten auf sie zu. Er schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper und zog sie an sich. Lucy schloss die Augen, als ihre Lippen sich berührten. Wie sie dieses Gefühl liebte. Eine längst vergessene Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus und sie wollte dieses Gefühl, das jedes Mal wieder neu war, nie wieder vergessen. Sie erwiderte den Kuss, sog Williams herben Duft ein und vergrub die Finger in seinem weichen Haar.

Als er sich von ihr löste unterdückte sie ein leises Seufzen.

„Ich muss los.", sagte er und legte den Kopf schief.

„Bleib nicht zulange." Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und küsste seine Nasenspitze.

„Nein." Er lächelte traurig. „Ich hab schon genug Zeit ohne dich verpasst."

„Schleimer."

Er nickte leicht, und mit einem Mal lag etwas Schelmisches in seinen Augen. „Ich habe heute noch ein bisschen mit dir vor, da muss ich ein bisschen im Vorraus schleimen."

Er drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn und ließ sie dann los.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

William zögerte einen Moment. „Ich muss.. etwas erledigen, aber es wird nicht allzulange dauern." Er drückte kurz ihre Hand und dann verließ er den Raum.

Warum sagte er ihr nicht was er vorhatte? Ein dumpfes Gefühl, stieg in ihr auf und sie schlang die Arme um den Oberkörper , während sie auf die Tür starrte, durch die er eben verschwunden war. Sie hattte gedacht, die Zeit der Geheimnisse wäre vorbei?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein. Das war Blödsinn. Vermutlich fand er es einfach zu unwichtig um ihr alles darüber zu sagen.

Langsam ging sie auf den Schreibtisch zu. Sie wusste, dass sie spät dran war. Lillys letzter Brief war vor einer Woche gekommen und langsam wurde es Zeit ihn zu beantworten. Lucy fand es noch immer seltsam mit ihrer Tochter zu schreiben, doch sie ahnte, dass sie vermutlich niemals mehr mit ihr teilen würde als die paar Zeilen, die sie austauschten.

Lucy ließ sich auf den breiten Stuhl nieder und zog einen Bogen Pergament zu sich, als ihr Blick auf einen Umschlag fiel, der an William adressiert war. Seltsam. Sonst ließ er nie irgendetwas herumliegen. Sie wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, doch eine plötzlich unbezähmbare Neugier stieg in ihr auf. Sie griff nach dem Umschlag und drehte ihn herum, damit sie den Absender sehen konnte. Sarah Wallis. Der Name kam ihr vage bekannt vor und plötzlich wurde das Gefühl der Neugier von etwas ganz anderem ersetzt. Angst. Warum? Wallis. Lucy kannte diesen Namen. Janet Wallis war ein Jahr unter ihr in Hogwarts gewesen und Lucy wusste, was Janet versucht hatte ihrer Familie anzutun.

Lucy schluckte schwer. Warum stand William mit dieser Sarah Wallis in Kontakt? Warum? Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete Lucy den Umschlag, und erst als sie die Liste mit Namen und Adressen sah, konnte sie wieder frei atmen. Namen und Adressen. Es ging um diese Schule. Nichts weiter.

Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und erst jetzt spürte sie den kalten Schweiß darauf. Warum konnte sie ihm nicht einfach vertrauen?


	19. Chapter 18

Die Schneeflocken in seinem Haar waren geschmolzen und jetzt spürte er das eisige Wasser in einem dünnen Rinnsal seinen Nacken hinab in den hochgestellten Kragen seines Mantels laufen.

Als er die Eingangstür hinter sich zuzog, stahl sich etwas wie einzufriedenes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, etwas, das er eine lange Zeit nicht mehr zustande gebracht hatte. Wie lange war es her, dass Billy Darley tatsächlich halbwegs zufrieden war. Er brauchte sich nicht ständig um seine Geschwister sorgen, oder Angst haben von der Polizei erwischt zu werden. Endlich hatte er diese winzigen Annehmlichkeiten zu schätzen gelernt, und endlich hatte er einen Großteil dieser nervenaufreibenden Untätigkeit loswerden können. Das Fliegen beruhigte ihn, die kleine Arbeit, die Mulciber ihm gegeben hatte, lenkte ihn ab, auch wenn er Mulciber heute ebenso wenig leiden konnte wie vor einem Jahr. Es war unglaublich, aber er hatte sich an das Leben in diesem Haus gewöhnt.

Im Handumdrehen war der verschrumpelte, hässliche Kartoffelgnom, den Mulciber einen Hauselfen nannte zur Stele und streckte, den kleinen Körper in einer tiefen Verbeugung gekrümmt, die Hände aus.

„Das mit dem Besen krieg ich schon hin.", sagte Billy schroff. Er war niemals bedient worden, und hatte nicht vor, dass es irgendwann einmal so weit mit ihm kam. So tief zu Sinken lag nicht in seiner Absicht. Auch wenn er sich hier halbwegs an die Spielregeln Mulcibers hielt, es gab immer noch ein paar Sachen, die ihm sicherlich niemals passieren würden, und sich von einem kleinen hässlichen Vieh bemuttern zu lassen war eine davon.

Der Elf nickte und machte sich daran sich zurück zuziehen. Gerade als Billy die Tür zur Besenkammer aufstoßen wollte, kam Mulciber die Treppe hinab. Billy wartete auf den unbändigen Hass, der in ihm aufsteigen würde, doch als der, wie die letzten paar Wochen, ausblieb, war Billy fast ein wenig enttäuscht. William Mulciber würde er vermutlich niemals ausstehen können, doch mittlerweile hatte Billy erkannt, dass es einfacher war, wortlos von ihm zu nehmen und Mulciber und Lucy wennmöglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Bei gelegentlichen Begegnungen nur das Nötigste zu sagen passte ihnen allen sehr gut. So wurde keiner über die Maßen belästigt und jeder konnte so leben wie es ihm passte. Lucy mit ihrem geliebten Mulciber und Billy mit sich. Das war genug. So störten die beiden ihn weniger nd alles in Allem machte es das Leben für alle Beteiligten einfacher.

Mulciber blieb vor Billy stehen und betrachtete den vom Schnee nassen Besen, der auf den marmornen Fußboden tropfte. Dann sah er Billy mit hochgezogener Braue in die Augen.

Billy unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wo um alles in der Welt er hier geladnert war. „Ich wollte ihn gerade wegbringen.", sagte er.

Ein kleines Schmunzeln breitete sich auf Mulcibers Gesicht aus und Billy hätte nur liebend gern seine Faust darin versenkt. „Natürlich wolltest du das.", sagte Mulciber und grinste noch eine Spur breiter.

„War's das?", knurrte Billy. Für wie alt hielt Mulciber Billy eigentlich? Diese ständigen Maßregeleien waren kaum zum Aushalten

Mulciber nickte leichht und machte gerade Anstalten sich abzuwenden, als ihm eine Idee zu kommen schien. Er hielt kurz inne und Billy ahnte, dass ihm nicht gefallen würde, was gleich kommen musste.

„Was hälst du davon dich mal wieder nützlich zu machen?"

Billys Hand um den sauber polierten Besenstiel verkrampfte sich. Wie oft hatte er diese Worte früher, wenn auch in einem ganz anderen Tonfall gehört und wie sehr hasste er heute noch jedes einzelne von ihnen. „Suchst du wieder eine billige Arbeitskraft, oder hast du einfach keine Lust auf Drecksarbeit?", zischte er und fühlte sich plötzlich um fünfzehn Jahre in die Vergangenheit versetzt. Obwohl er wusste, dass Mulciber nicht Bones war. Obwohl er wusste, dass der Zorn hier den Falschen traf.

Mulciber jedoch schien auf eine solche Reaktion gefasst zu sein und hob nonchalant die Schultern. „Ich dachte nicht, dass du dich davor scheust dir die Hände schmitzig zu machen." Er musterte Billy mit einem vilesagenden Blick und Billys Griff um den Besen wurde noch fester. „Ich bin für ein paar Tage weg und auf meinem Schreibtisch liegt noch eine Menge Papierkram… wenn du Hilfe brauchst, frag Lucy oder einen der Hauselfen." Es war keine Bitte, sondern eine Aufforderung und mit einem letzten Blick auf Billy verließ er das Haus.

Billy brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln, ehe er den Besen an seinen Platz zurückbrachte. Was fiel dem verdammten Bastard ein Lucy und Hauselfen in einem Atemzug zu nennen, wo er doch die kleinen Viecher wie den letzten Dreck behandelte. War Lucy für ihn etwa auch nur so ein Mittel zum Zweck? Wenn ja, warum hatte er sich dann kein jüngeres Vorzeigestück ausgesucht?

Im Stillen verfluchte er sich dafür vor ein paar Wochen zugestimmt zu haben Mulciber mit seinem Geschäft zu helfen. Seither nutzte Mulciber jede Gelegenheit um ihm Untätigkeit vorzuwerfen. Gut, so bekam Billy seine Tage wenigstens herum, doch das hieß nicht, dass Mulciber mit ihm umspringen konnte, wie mit einem dieser Kartoffelgnome.

Etwas zu heftig schlug Billy die Tür zur Besenkammer hinter sich zu und nahm aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, wie der Gnom von eben gerade im rechten Augenblick zur Seite sprang um nicht eingeklemmt zu werden.

„Sir.", sagte der Elf in seiner piepsigen Stimme. „Möchte Master William vor der Arbeit noch etwas zu sich nehmen?"

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich arbeiten werde?", schnappte Billy aufgebracht über den ungeliebten Vornamen, bei dem ihn bisher niemals jemand gerufen hatte. Nicht einmal Bones oder Lucy. Noch etwas, das er seiner Mutter zu verdanken hatte. Welche Frau war wahnsinnig genug ihrem Kind den Namen des verloschenen Liebhabers zu geben? Natürlich nur seine!

Der Elf war ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen und verneigte sich erneut. „Wolky wollte nur fragen…"

Billy verdrehte die Augen und machte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort auf den Weg in Mulcibers Büro. Er hatte heute ohnehin nichts anderes mehr vorgehabt.


	20. Chapter 19

Noch immer spürte er das Pochen in seinem Kopf, spürte das Brennen seiner Wange. Bei jedem Schritt. Und er war froh, denn er wusste, er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass diese Aktion ihn nur einen Zahn gekostet hatte. Das rechte Auge war so gut wie zugeschwollen, doch auch das machte nichts. Als der Lehrer ihn gefragt hatte, wo er das Veilchen her hatte, hatte Bille gelogen. Hätte er die Wahrheit gesagt, hätte das Ärger für Bones bedeutet, aber auch, dass irgendein selbsternannter Heiliger auf die Darleys aufmerksam geworden wäre. Aufmerksamkeit. Sorge. Nein, herzlichen Dank. Er, Joey und Lilly kamen sehr gut ohne staatliche Fürsorge zurecht und es würde eher die Hölle einfrieren, als dass Billy irgendeinen dahergelaufenen Idioten in seine Familie hinein ließe. Sie drei gehörten zusammen, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie sich gelegentlich mit Bones herumärgern mussten. Es war immer noch besser, als getrennt zu werden. Die einzige Person, die sie überhaupt brauchten war Barney. Er passte auf Lilly auf und setzte ihnen Abends etwas zu Essen vor. Ansonsten brauchten sie niemanden.

„Darley!"

Billy fuhr herum. Seine abgetragenen Turnschuhe quietschten auf dem Linoleumboden. Maine. Natürlich. Der Englischlehrer stand in der Tür zu seinem Klassenzimmer und sah Billy auffordernd aus seinen grauen Augen an. „Auf ein Wort bitte."

Billy verdrehte die Augen und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Er hatte keine Zeit für diesen Mist. Er musste Lilly nach Hause bringen, warten dass Joe endlich nach Hause kam und dann zu Bones. Was immer der Mistkerl auch wollte, auf jeden Fall brachte es seinen ohnehin straffen Zeitplan ordentlich ins trudeln und Schule war ohnehin nicht eine seiner obersten Prioritäten. Er brauchte sie nicht und es gab Wichtigeres zu tun. Obwohl er hinging, um möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Ich hab keine Zeit, Mr. Maine.", sagte Billy knapp und wandte sich wieder um. In zwei Stunden musste er bei Bones sein. Er hatte keine Zeit.

„Warte!"

Billy ging weiter. Er hörte wie Schritte sich näherte, hörte wie seine und die Schritte seines Lehrers durch den leeren Schulkorridor hallten und als sich eine große Hand auf seine Schulter legte um ihn aufzuhalten, schüttelte er sie ab.

„Billy, was ist los?

Billy fuhr herum und sah seinem Lehrer in die Augen. Was wollte er? Helfen? Auf die Art von Hilfe die der Mann vor ihm zu geben hatte, konnte er verzichten. Kein Kinderheim für Joe und Lilly. Sie würden nicht auseinandergerissen werden. Billy würde dafür sorgen.

„Ich muss nach Hause zu meinem Alten, das ist los!" Auch dass sein Vater schon lange nicht mehr bei ihnen wohnte sagte er nicht. Warum auch. Es war besser so.

„Was ist mit deinem Auge passiert?"

„Hab mich mit meinem Bruder geprügelt." Die Lüge kam prompt. Ohne das geringste Zögern. Er sah, dass Maine ihm nicht glaubte. Sollte der Kerl doch denken was er wollte. Billy war es egal und her hätte vor jedem gottverdammten Erwachsenen geschworen, dass sein Bruder ihm das Veilchen verpasst hatte, dass Bones ihnen dreien das Abendessen auf den Tisch stellte und auch verdammt noch mal jeden Abend mindestens drei Gutenachtgeschichten für Lilly vorlas und Joe hätte es bezeugt. Auch wenn der Kleine es gestern vergessen hatte, er wusste worauf es ankam: wenn möglich Bones aus dem Weg gehen und außerhalb der Wohnung die Klappe halten.

„Ich glaube dir nicht, Billy."

„Mir doch egal, was Sie glauben." Billy wandte sich gerade zum Weitergehen, als Maine ihn noch einmal aufhielt.

„Wie du meinst. Wenn du keine Hilfe willst, bitte. Aber ich sage dir eins: wenn du nicht langsam anfängst Hausaufgaben abzugeben, gehst du in die Sommerschule."

Billy schnaubte.

„Und glaub nicht, wir würden dich nicht dahin bekommen."

Billys verächtliches Grinsen verschwand als habe es ihm jemand aus dem Gesicht geschlagen und mit einem Mal überlief ihn ein eisiger Schauer. Wenn sie ihn holten, hieße das Aufmerksamkeit und genau die konnten er und seine Geschwister auf keinen Fall gebrauchen. Er versuchte sich seinen Schrecken nicht anmerken zu lassen und nickte knapp. „Was immer Sie glücklich macht." Damit wandte er sich endgültig um, lief den Flur hinab und erst als er endlich die Tür nach draußen aufgestoßen hatte, konnte er wieder freier atmen. Er hörte nicht auf zu rennen. Seine Füße trugen ihn über den Schulhof und durch das Tor hinaus. Er spürte, wie der Rucksack in seine Schulter schnitt, spürte wie das Messer darin von einer Seite zur anderen rutschte und versuchte sich nicht daran zu stören. Er verlangsamte seinen Schritt erst, als er Bodie, Tommy und Heco entdeckte, die ein paar Meter vom Schultor auf ihn warten. Er wusste, dass sie schon lange auf ihn warteten, warum hatte Maine ihn auch unbedingt aufhalten müssen?

„Mann du siehst aus wie Dreck.", sagte Bodie. Genau wie die anderen drei war er in Billys Parallelklasse. Heute Morgen war Billy spät dran gewesen, weil Lilly Bauchschmerzen gehabt hatte. Er hatte die drei heute noch nicht gesehen.

Billys Mundwinkel zuckten. Bodie, Tommy und Heco lebten im selben Haus wie er und Bodies Mutter war die einzige von ihnen, die einem regelmäßigen Job nachging. Einmal, als Billys Mutter noch da gewesen war, hatten Bodies Mutter und Lucy Darley zusammen bei Barney gearbeitet. Hecos Mutter war vor ein paar Jahren mit einem Idioten aus Delaware durchgebrannt und Tommys Eltern setzten ein Blag nach dem anderen in die Welt. „Kann ja nicht jeder so ne schöne Fresse haben wie du."

„Dein Alter hat die deine auf jeden Fall ordentlich poliert." Tommy legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Billy aus zusammengekniffenen Augen, als sähe Billys Gesicht dadurch wenigstens ein bisschen besser aus.

„Solange er mir nichts bricht, ist mir das egal.", entgegnete Billy und zog seinen Rucksack höher. Auch das war gelogen. Er hatte eine Heidenangst vor Bones, doch seine größte Sorge war, dass der Kerl eines Tages auf die Idee kommen könnte, dass Joe und Lilly eine bessere Angriffsfläche boten als der ewig störrische Billy.

Barney's Diner lag mehr oder weniger auf dem Weg, den sie gehen mussten um nach Hause zu kommen. Billy hätte nicht gewusst, was er ohne den ehemaligen Boss seiner Mutter gemacht hätte, wo er Lilly untergebracht hätte, als Bones sich nicht mehr dazu bereitfand, oder wo er Essen herbekommen hätte, seit sein Vater ihm und seinen Geschwistern gerade einmal vierzig Dollar die Woche zur Verfügung stellte. Damit mussten sie über die Runden kommen und wenn es Zeit wurde neue Schulsachen für sich und Joe zu kaufen, kam Billy regelmäßig in eine Klemme, aus der er nur schwer herauskam. Sie mussten sparen und mit zwei kleinen Geschwistern war das nicht gerade einfach. Aber immerhin hatten sie Bones dafür kaum noch am Hals.

„Baggy wollte die Kippen haben.", sagte Heco nach einer Weile. Billy nickte. Joe hatte ihm zwar nichts gesagt, doch wenn Joey in Schwierigkeiten kam, war meist Baggy der Anlass dazu.

„Der kleine Dreckskerl sollte sich mal lieber um seinen eigenen Mist scheren. Wenn er Kippen haben will, soll er sie gefälligst von seinem eigenen Erzeuger klauen und nicht Kleinere vorschicken."

„Die beiden sind doch gleich groß.", warf Tommy ein und Billy ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er packte Tommy am Kragen und donnerte ihn gegen die nächste Wand. Joe war schwächer als sie alle und deswegen hatte Baggy ihn ausgesucht. Aus keinem anderen Grund. Und Joe, der Vollidiot hatte natürlich alles getan um nicht auch noch als Feigling dazu stehen. Billy sah seinem Freund in die Augen, dann ließ er ihn los.

„Ich wollte nicht sagen, dass…" Tommy brach ab und stierte auf den Boden.

In dem Moment, als Tommy nicht länger Billys Blick standhalten konnte, traf es Billy wie ein Schlag. Tommy hatte Angst vor ihm. Er spürte wie seine Fäuste den Griff um Tommys Kragen ohne sein Zutun lockerten und er ließ die Arme nun vollends sinken. Er fasste sich schnell wieder und etwas wie Stolz machte sich in ihm breit.

„Dann denk in Zukunft besser mal nach!", sagte er Großspurig.

„Hey, Billy!", fuhr Heco dazwischen. Billy riss sich von Tommys Anblick los und wandte sich zu Heco um, der auf einen Hinterhof einer Kneipe deutete.

„Was willst du denn da drin, Heco. Wir kommen doch eh nicht rein.", sagte Bodie mit einem kleinen Grinden. „Nicht mal das _Four Roses_ lässt zwölfjährige rein."

„Das mein ich nicht, Quatschkopf! Ist das nicht das Auto von deinem Alten, Billy?"

Billy folgte Hecos Blick. Tatsächlich der graue Mercedes war unverkennbar Bones' Wagen. Billy zuckte die Schultern, doch in seinem Inneren begann es zu brodeln. Er spürte das Brennen seiner Wange und spürte die Faust in seinem Magen. Er sah Lilly und Joe. Verschreckt. Verängstigt. Er sah Lillys Tränen, spürte ihr heißes Gesicht unter seinen Händen, während sie versuchte die Schluchzer zurückzuhalten.

Vor der Kneipe war niemand. Keiner würde sie sehen, außer Bones oder sonstwer würde gleich herauskommen. Sonstwer würde sich vermutlich nicht darum scheren und Bones… Billy war es egal. Er spürte nichts außer dem brennenden Hass und der unzähmbaren, hilflosen Wut. Aber jetzt war er nicht wehrlos. Jetzt konnte er wenigstens etwas tun. Billy griff nach seiner Tasche und zog das Messer heraus.


	21. Chapter 20

Liebe Myrime…. Ich bin ein fürchterlicher Mensch. Jetzt habe ich versprochen alles ganz schnell und ganz bald immer zu posten.. jetzt ist es wieder so lange her. Deine Reviews verschönern mir den Tag wenn sie kommen :-D. Wirklich. Danke. Dass du so mit den Charakteren mitfieberst und diese Geschichte so magst ;) Danke, danke, danke. Jetzt gibt's auch die doppelte Menge an Kapiteln.

Weiter geht's…

„Frohe Weihnachten, Mrs Snape!" Ricky grinste breit und Lilly trat einen Schritt zurück. Der pulverige Neuschnee unter ihren Stiefeln knirschte leise. Sie erwiderte das Grinsen des Erstklässlers.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Ricky. Und denk dran-"

„Kein zaubern in den Ferien, ich weiß!"

Lilly grinste noch ein Stück breiter. Sie selbst hatte sich so gut wie nie an diese Regelung gehalten, denn anders als in England lag hier keine Spur auf minderjährigen Zauberern, die sofort einen Verstoß gegen dieses Gesetz beim Zaubereiministerium meldete und den jungen Zauberer in Schwierigkeiten brachte. In den Vereinigten Staaten gab es kein Ministerium. Hier war alles ein bisschen anders, zusammengehalten von Familientraditionen, magische Strafverfolgung war so gut wie inexistent. Zauberer nahmen das Gesetz viel zu oft in die eigene Hand. Trotzdem oder vielleicht gerade deshalb hielten Lilly und Severus ihre Schüler dazu an außerhalb des Schulgeländes nicht zu zaubern. Es gab zu viele Zauberer, die es nicht gut fanden, dass Muggelgeborene Zauberei lernten.

Lilly winkte Paul noch einmal zu und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich wieder an dieses Gefühl gewöhnt, das sie glauben machte durch ein viel zu enges Rohr gequetscht zu werden. Im nächten Moment stand sie vor dem ehemaligen Krankenhaus, das jetzt die Schule beherbergte zu der Billy ihr die Idee gegeben hatte. Diese unwirtliche Nacht schien in einem anderen Leben und weit hinter ihr zu liegen. Und irgendwie war sie das auch. Seither hatte sich so viel geändert, dass sie kaum daran glaubt noch immer dieselbe Person zu sein wie damals. Und doch war alles wieder so, wie es sein sollte. Fast.

Als Lilly die Eingangshalle betrat entdeckte sie nur noch rund zehn Schüler, fünf Lehrer, darunter George und Mara und die Kinder Fred, Eileen und Joe. Lilly lächelte breit, als sie auf die kleine, vertraute Gruppe zutrat. Unter Maras Pullover zeichnete sich ein deutlich runder werdender Bauch ab. Das Kind würde im neuen Jahr zur Welt kommen.

Es war der Tag vor Heiligabend und die Schüler wurden von den Lehrern die noch in der Schule waren nach Hause zu ihren Eltern gebracht. Während der Ferien wurde die Schule geschlossen und das war gut so. Die Kinder vermissten ihre Eltern und den Lehrern war es vergönnt zu ihrer Familie zurückzukehren, wenn sie sonst den Großteil des Jahres in Boston verbrachten

Berenice kam gerade durch das Hauptportal wieder in die Eingangshalle und grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Weihnachten.", flötete sie und klang dabei beinahe ein wenig jubilierend. „Ist es nicht schön?" Sie grinste und nahm ein Mädchen bei der Hand, um sie nach Hause zu bringen. „Wir sehen uns dann nächstes Jahr! Rutscht gut!"

„Du auch, Berenice.", grinste George. „Aber denk an die Gummisohlen unter den Schuhen, sonst schlitterst du ein Jahr zu weit und dann wärst du vermutlich schon an Altersschwäche gestorben."

„Flegel!"

Mara stieß George mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite, während Berenice das kleine Mädchen nach draußen führte.

„Nicht so brutal, denk an unseren Wubbelschnatz!"

Fred, der auf Georges Schultern saß, krallte sich im Haar seines Vaters fest und jauchzte vergüngt, als der sich ein Stückchen nach vorne fallen ließ.

Lilly beugte sich vor um Joe auf den Arm zu nehmen. Eileen grinste wissend zu ihrer Mutter empor und rannte auf die kleine Gruppe noch verbliebener Schüler zu um sie zu ärgern. Joe legte einen seiner kurzen Arme vertrauensvoll um Lillys Hals. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, aber mittlerweile hatte er es geschafft Vertrauen zu ihr zu fassen.

Mara seufzte und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Bauch. „Ich vermisse Weihnachten in Hogwarts schon manchmal. Hier ist es auch schön, aber irgendetwas fehlt." Sie sah zu dem kärglichen, schon rieselnden Weihnachtsbaum der in der Mitte der Eingangshalle stand. Er war bei Weitem nicht so schön dekoriert, wie Professor Flitwick es immer gekonnt hatte, aber sie würden ja auch Weihnachten nicht hier verbringen.

„Vermisst du auch Peevsie?" George grinste und fing an eines von Peevse verschandelten Weihnachtsliedern zu singen:

Alle Jahre wieder,  
>Kommt ein Muggelkind<br>Brennt die Schule nieder,  
>Damit wir Geister sind sind.<p>

Kehrt mit seinem Besen  
>Durch ein jedes Haus,<br>Schimpft der Schüler wegen  
>Alle neh'm reißaus.<p>

Er ist stets an meiner Seite  
>meint er ist unerkannt,<br>an seinem Zorn ich mich Weide  
>Lachhaft des Filchies Hand.<p>

„Bring Fred sowas nicht bei!", schalt Mara und konnte doch ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Er kommt auch noch alleine drauf. Er ist ja nicht doof!"

Mara seufzte ergeben und sah Lilly mit einem mitleidheischenden Blick an. „Wie soll ich die Feiertage mit dem Mann rumkriegen, kannst du mir das einmal sagen?"

„Seid ihr dieses Mal nicht bei deiner Mutter?", fragte Lilly erstaunt und sah George an.

„Doch.", erwiderte er. „Sonst reißt sie mir das andere Ohr auch noch ab."

Mara stöhnte und schlug sich die Hand vors Gesicht.

Lilly lachte laut. Wie George es schaffte aus jeder noch so schlimmen Situation einen Witz zu machen, war ihr ein Rätsel, doch sie war froh, dass er da war.

„Was gibt's?"

Severus trat gerade durch die Eingangstür und kam auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Lilly lächelte ihm entgegen. Es fiel ihr nicht schwer, aber sie wusste auch, dass ihrem Lächeln die wirkliche Wärme fehlte. Noch immer hatte sich an ihren Gefühlen nichts geändert, und sie wusste, dass es Severus immer schwerer fiel das zu akzeptieren. Sie liebte ihn, aber nicht so, wie es sein wollte.

Lilly sah, wie Harlan Stone, die sie immer noch nicht ersetzt hatten, einen kleinen Jungen durch die Tür hinaus führte. Der Mann sah mit einem missfälligen Blick zu Severus und stieß die Tür auf. In dem Moment durchstieß etwas das Glas. Ein paar Kinder stießen spitze Schreie aus. Severus fuhr herum. Lilly legte eine Hand auf Joes Kopf um ihn vor dem eisigen Wind zu beschützen, der jetzt durch das Loch in der Tür in die Eingangshalle wehte. Es war, als sei binnen weniger Sekunden ein Strum losgebrochen.

„In den Speisesaal!", hörte Lilly Severus Stimme über das Getöse des Windes, der ihr Schnee ins Gesicht peitschte. Lilly öffnete ihre Jacke und legte sie um Joe, der jetzt angefangen hatte zu weinen.

Was war hier los? Was war das? Woher kam dieser Wind.

Lilly warf einen panischen Blick zu Severus, auf einmal auf der Suche nach Halt. Nach etwas, das ihr diese unerklärbare Angst nehmen würde. Sie spürte wie Joe ihrem Griff zu entgleiten drohte. Severus streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Eine Krähe, groß wie ein Quaffle kreiste über seinem Kopf, durchdrang mit ihrem lauten Krächzen selbst das Getöse um sie herum.

Und dann Hitze. Ein Knall. Lilly spürte wie die Beine unter ihr weggerissen wurden. Sie schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und schaffte es gerade noch sich abzustützen um Joe nicht unter sich zu begraben. Ihr Blick glitt zur Seite. Links neben ihr lag Severus, die Augen starr und ausdruckslos auf sie gerichtet.


	22. Chapter 21

Hitze. Kälte. Sie wollte rennen. Ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht. Versagten ihr den Dienst. Sie sah das Mädchen vor sich. Das Mädchen, das sie getötet hatte. Sah Johnathan Prince, der lachend daneben stand. Sah William, der sich nicht rührte, nicht wagte ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Sie sah die Angst in den Augen ihrer Tochter. Die Angst in den Augen ihrer Söhne. Sah Joe. Kalt und steif auf dem Asphalt liegen. Sie wusste, dass sie all das hätte verhindern können, wenn sie nur den Mut gehabt hätte da zu bleiben. Zu handeln. Fragen zu stellen, deren Antworten bequemer waren wenn man sie nicht kannte.

Bones.

Sie schreckte auf, der kalte Schweiß auf ihrer Strin ließ sie erschauern. Sie lag da, wagte nicht sich zu rühren; auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen. Lucy zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sie wusste, dass etwas geschehen war, auf das sie keinen Einfluss nehmen konnte. Das sie vielleicht hätte verhindern können.

Sie spürte wie ein Arm sich um sie legte und näher zog. William.

Lucy starrte auf seine Brust, unfähig die Umarmung zu erwidern. Was war los? Mit ihm? Mit ihr? Wieso ließ sie sich von einem einfachen, unbedeutenden Traum aus der Fassung bringen? Sie war nicht mehr das verschreckte siebzehnjährige Mädchen, das sie einmal gewesen war.

„Es ist alles gut.", flüsterte er. Seine Lippen streiften ihre Schläfe. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete seinen Geruch tief ein. Sie liebte ihn. Was brauchte sie mehr zu wissen? Nichts. Und doch. Da war diese Angst. Dieses eisige Hand, die ihre Kehle zurdrückte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein…" Ihre Stimme war rau. Hatte sie geschrien. Zögerlich legte sie einen Arm um seinen Oberkörper und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Er war so herrlich warm. Wie sie es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Liebevoll. Nicht abweisend wie Bones es gewesen war.

„Du hast geträumt." Er strich über ihr Haar. Küsste ihren Scheitel. Ihre Stirn. Ihre Nase. Ihren Mund. „Es ist nichts passiert. Das verspreche ich dir."

Lucy atmete erleichtert auf. Es fiel ihr so leicht ihm zu glauben.

Nein.

Das…

Nein.

Angst und Rebellion tobten in einem erbitterten Kampf und ganz gleich welche Seite gewinnen würde, ihr Leben war vorbei. Lilly spürte nichts. Nicht einmal den dumpfen Schmerz tief in ihr. Den Schmerz, der sie taub machte. Auch die Taubheit hatte sie verlassen. Unendlich weit weg. Der Boden war unter ihren Füßen weggeglitten. Jetzt fiel sie und sie wusste, dass nichts und niemand sie mehr aus diesem Nichts herausholen würde.

Wohin? Wohin zurück würde sie gehen? Sie sah Gesichter. Gesichter von Männern und von Frauen. Gesichter von Kindern und sie ahnte, dass diese Kinder eine Bedeutung für sie haben sollten. Doch sie fühlte ja nichts. Dachte ja nichts.

Eine Berührung ließ sie zusammenfahren. Eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Warm. Beruhigend.

Lilly schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte wenigstens zu ergründen wer sie berührte. Wer versuchte sie zu trösten. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie sah auf zu dem Mann mit dem feuerroten Haar und erkannte ihn nicht.

„Er lebt.", hörte sie die Stimme des Mannes sagen.

Er lebt.. wer lebt? Sie wollte fragen, wen er meinte, doch der Mann hatte sich wieder abgewandt um sich um ein weinendes Kind zu kümmern. Ein Kind, das Ähnlichkeit mit jemandem hatte, den sie einmal gekannt hatte.

Langsam stand sie auf. Sie wusste, dass von ihr erwartet wurde, dass sie nach ihm sah. Wer auch immer e_r _sein mochte.

Über den weichen Teppich, der unter ihren Füßen nachgab. Die Treppe hinauf, die sie so oft hochgegangen war. Das wusste sie noch. Wie konnte sie das wissen? Sie erinnerte sich doch nicht. Der Flur. Die Wände waren mit Bücherregalen vollgestellt. Bücherregale deren Borde unter ihrer Last ächzen würden hätten sie Stimmen gehabt. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich der Tür hinter der sie ihr Ziel vermutete.

Er. Wer war das? Wieder und wieder stellte sie sich diese Frage während sie vor der Tür stehen blieb. Sie ahnte, dass er eine Bedeutung für sie hatte. Eine große. Als sie die Hand hob um den Türknauf herumzudrehen fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Ringfinger. Ein goldener Reif lag darum. Und dann erinnerte sie sich an den Tag, an dem der Ring über ihren Finger gestreift worden war. Sie hatte dasselbe bei jemand anderem getan. Hatte sich an ihn gebunden, weil sie ihn nie mehr hatte verlassen wollen. Ihn. Sie erinnerte sich mit einem Mal wieder an seine Stimme. An seine Berührungen. Nicht an sein Gesicht, obwohl sie ahnte, dass er viel älter war als sie, ja sogar ihr Vater hätte sein können. Es war ihr immer egal gewesen… nein. Das stimmte nicht. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da dieser Unterschied gedroht hatte so viel zu zerstören. Sie zu zerstören.

Langsam drückte sie die Tür auf und betrat das Schlafzimmer. Ein Raum, an den sie sich erinnern konnte. Das hier war ihr Haus. Ein Zuhause das sie sich gemeinsam mit ihm geschaffen hatte. Sie sah einen Mann. Sah, wie er reglos im Bett lag, die Decke bis unter das Kinn hochgezogen. War er tot? Schlief er?

Nein. Der rothaarige Mann hatte gesagt, dass er noch lebte.

Als sie sich auf der Bettkante niederließ sah sie, dass seine Brust sich langsam auf und ab bewegte. Sie sah das die Bandage um seine Stirn. Ahnte, dass er verletzt sein musste. Trotzem; im Schlaf wirkte er friedlich. Beinahe jung. Vorsichtig nahm sie seine Hand, weil sie wusste, dass das von einer Ehefrau erwartet wurde. _Sie_ lebte nicht. Sie funktionierte. Wie eine schlecht geölte Maschine.

Und dann schlug er die Augen auf. Er. Als ihre Blicke sich traten wusste sie seinen Namen. Severus.


	23. Chapter 22

Als sie wieder zu sich kam brauchte sie eine Weile um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Noch immer hatte sie die Augen geschlossen, doch die Helligkeit des Tages drang durch ihre Lider.

Sie spürte, dass jemand sich neben ihr regte und instinktiv streckte sie die Hand nach der Person aus. Als er ihre Hand nahm wusste sie, dass es Severus war und eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus. Konnte sie ihm trauen diesem Gefühl? Würde es bei ihr bleiben oder sie wieder verlassen und sie in der Einsamkeit zurücklassen.

„Eigentlich bin ich doch ans Bett gefesselt, oder?"

Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf. Als sie sein Gesicht sah wurde ihr sofort wieder schwindelig. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stützte sich auf den Ellbogen. Die Welt drehte sich noch schneller und sie hielt seine Hand noch etwas fester. „Ich liebe dich.", war das erste was sie sagte und Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. Sie erkannte, dass er nicht verstand. Ihr war es egal. Sie war nur froh dieses Gefühl wieder zu haben. Das Gefühl zu ihm zu gehören. Die Wärme in sich wenn sie ihn ansah. Der Drang ihm möglichst nahe zu sein.

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf und beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen. Als ihre Lippen seine berührten wusste sie, dass es gut war. Dass sie hierhin gehörte und nirgendwo sonst. Als sie sich von ihm löste, legte er eine Hand auf ihr Gesicht und sah sie an.

„Du wirkst… anders.", sagte er leise und sie lächelte. Sie spürte die Übelkeit des Schwindels, doch sie war froh darum. Wenn das der Preis dafür war ihn wieder lieben zu dürfen würde sie ihn gerne bezahlen.

„Ich fühle mich anders.", bestätigte sie und noch immer schien er nicht zu verstehen. Doch eigentlich war es auch egal. Sie hatten sich wieder und das war alles, was zählte.

Er schwieg eine Weile und schien dann zu beschließen das Thema fallen zu lassen. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er.

Die Frage traf sie wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Sie erinnerte sich an Hitze. An einen Luftstoß, so stark, dass es sie von den Füßen gerissen hatte. Daran, dass sie sich abgestützt hatte um nicht auf Joe zu fallen. An Severus' Blicklose Augen. Danach schien alles verwischt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht.", flüsterte sie und auf einmal stieg Panik in ihr auf. Was war mit den Kindern? Mit Joe und Eileen? Den Schülern? Sie erinnerte sich nicht obwohl sie da gewesen sein musste. Sie wollte aufstehen, doch er hielt sie zurück.

„Lilly, was ist los?"

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf, nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihre Brust. „Die ganze Zeit… seit ich wieder hier bin war ich leer. Und jetzt… auf einmal ist alles wieder da. Hier drin." Sie legte ihre Hand über seine und sah ihn an. Das alles war zu viel. Die Gefühle. Alles was auf sie einströmte. Die Farben um sie herum schienen heller, die Konturen schärfer. Es war als sei ein Schleier vor ihren Augen weggerissen worden.

Er nahm sie am Ellbogen und zog sie zu sich herunter. Sie erkannte, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Wie schwer war er verletzt? „Lilly…" Er flüsterte ihren Namen und in seinen Augen regte sich etwas. Endlich verstand er.

„Hoppla!"

Lilly fuhr herum. George stand in der Tür. Sie richtete sich auf und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„In meinem ganzen Leben wollte ich das nie, nie sehen.", sagte George und verzog den Mund.

„Dann guck weg.", gab Severus zurück.

„Ich habe den Brief." George hielt einen weißen Umschlag hoch und wedelte damit.

„Welchen Brief? George, was ist passiert, was ist mit den Kindern und den Schülern?"

George hob die Schultern. „Keiner so ernst verletzt wie du.", antwortete George und trat auf die beiden zu. „Mara hat die behelfsmäßig zusammengeflickt, während die anderen Lehrer die Schüler nach Hause gebracht haben. Bis auf ein paar Platzwunden ist denen nichts passiert und ich habe mich solange an den Kindern erfreut." Er grinste leicht doch Lilly erkannte, dass keine wirkliche Fröhlichkeit in seinen Augen lag.

„Und was steht in dem Brief?"

Lilly lehnte sich an das Kopfteil des Bettes. Eine Explosion. In der Eingangshalle ihrer Schule. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass jemand nicht wollte dass dort weiter unterrichtet wurde. Warum hatten diese Leute dann den Tag der Abreise der Schüler ausgewählt? Wäre es an einem normalen Schultag nicht effektiver gewesen? Und dann verstand sie. Es war eine Warnung. Und als sie den Brief von George entgegennahm wusste sie schon, dass sie sich in Zukunft würden in Acht nehmen müssen.


	24. Chapter 23

Bis auf Harlan Stone waren alle eingetroffen. Lilly tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Severus. Heute Morgen hatte er das erste Mal das Bett verlassen und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob jetzt schon der richtige Zeitpunkt war um ein solches Treffen einzuberufen. Er hatte allerdings nichts von ihren Zweifeln hören wollen.

Nachdenklich drehte sie die Tasse Kaffee die vor ihr stand in den Händen. Das Porzellan war heiß und drohte sie zu verbrennen. Ihr war es gleich. Solange sie etwas fühlte, war selbst dieses Gefühl ihr willkommen

Severus nahm unauffällig ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie kurz. Sie sah mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf. Ein altvertrautes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf, als sie ihm in die Augen sah und sie war glücklich es wieder zu haben.

„Also, was ist passiert?" Die Tür fiel hinter Harlan ins Schloss und alle Anwesenden sahen ihm entgegen.

„Wie wär's wenn du dich erst mal hinsetzt, Harlan.", schlug Noah Gomez vor und rückte den freien Stuhl neben sich unter dem Tisch hervor.

Schnaubend ließ Harlan sich darauf nieder, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah finster in die Runde.

Noah tauschte mit George ein verständiges Grinsen. Trotz des Altersunterschiedes kamen die beiden seltsamerweise ziemlich gut miteinander aus, aber darum ging es nicht. Nicht heute.

„Den Kindern geht es wieder gut, aber ihre Eltern haben mir gesagt, dass sie nicht glauben, dass sie ihre Kinder im neuen Jahr wieder zu uns kommen lassen.", meldete Berenice sich zu Wort.

Lilly biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das war zu erwarten gewesen. Und vermutlich hatte der, der das Unheil angerichtet hatte genau das bezweckt. Sie fing Williams Blick auf, der als Vertreter ihrer Spender gekommen war und der lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Ihr habt doch sicherlich eine Ahnung, wer es gewesen sein könnte."

Lilly schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Bis auf diesen Brief, haben wir nichts.", sagte sie und zog den Umschlag mit dem Brief darin hervor. Sie erinnerte sich vage an Blanches Warnung; daran, dass die Zauberer hier in den Vereinigten Staaten Muggelgeborenen keine Zaubererausbildung ermöglichen wollten und selbst erinnerte sie sich noch an Janet Wallis, die versucht hatte Lilly und ihre Brüder zu töten, weil ihre Mutter eine reinblütige Hexe gewesen war, die sich mit einem Muggel eingelassen hatte.

Severus sah den Brief an, dann sah er in die Runde. „Ein kleiner Vorgeschmack.", sagte er leise, doch seine Stimme erfüllte den ganzen Raum. Lilly spürte wie sich die Härchen auf ihrer Haut aufstellten und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Bauch.

„Was? Die Explosion?" Harlan lachte trocken. „Wollen die das ganze Gebäude in die Luft sprengen?"

„Ich glaube allein die Tatsache, dass es einmal passiert ist, sollte uns beunruhigen.", gab Catherine Whitby, die Lehrerin für Magische Tierwesen zurück. „Auch wenn es dir nichts auszumachen scheint, aber das hier ist eine Schule in der sich Kinder aufhalten."

Harlan verstummte und Berenice nickte zustimmend. „Was stand in dem Brief?"

„Genau das: _Ein kleiner Vorgeschmack._ Nichts weiter.", antwortete Lilly. Ihre Finger verkrampften sich erneut um die Tasse vor ihr und sie schluckte schwer.

„Die Frage ist, was wir jetzt tun." Severus drückte wieder ihre Hand.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Noah nach. „Sollen wir die Sache etwa auf sich beruhen lassen? Eines der Kinder hätte sterben können!" Er deutete auf Severus. „Dich hätten sie beinahe erwischt. Das können wir nicht ignorieren."

„Und was erwarten Sie, das wir tun, Mr Gomez?", meldete William sich wieder zu Wort. „Sicherlich, die ganze Situation ist brisant. Sehr brisant, aber solange wir niemanden haben, den wir verdächtigen, _können_ wir nichts unternehmen."

„Es gibt mehr als eine Person, die mit dieser Schule nicht einverstanden ist." Harlan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Lilly wusste, er hätte sich niemals für eine Stelle hier beworben, wenn er woanders eine bekommen hätte.

„Und wen würdest du als Beispiel anführen?", fragte Berenice und betrachtete Harlan mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

Harlan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was weiß ich. Da ist dieser Typ… ich glaube in Los Angeles. Chris Irgendwer…"

Lillys Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. „Hilligan.", flüsterte sie heiser und hielt sich an Severus' Hand fest, als könnte diese ihren Sturz abfangen. Sie spürte wie Severus an ihrer Seite sich versteifte.

„Hilligan!" Harlan schnippte mit den Fingern. „Der war's. Mit einer der bekanntesten Muggelhasser von dem ich gehört habe."

„Und warum bist du dann nicht bei ihm?" Georges schneidende Stimme schien die Luft zum erstarren zu bringen.

Harlan erwiderte Georges Blick ruhig, doch aus seinen Augen sprühten Funken. „Weil er ein mieses Dreckschwein ist, deshalb, Mr Oberschlau!", sagte er hitzig.

George holte gerade Luft um etwas zu erwidern, als William die Hände hob. „Hilligan ist tot.", sagte er schlicht und Lilly bemerkte, wie er einen unauffälligen Blick mit Severus tauschte. „Könnte es sein, dass… jemand seine Nachfolge angetreten hat? Seine Gruppe hatte offenbar eine nicht geringe Größe."

Harlan hob die Schultern. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Anders, als hier einstimmig vermutet wird, habe ich mit solchem Kram nichts zu tun."

„Wir bräuchten ein paar Auroren, die uns bei dieser Sache aushelfen.", sagte Berenice und alle nickten zustimmend.

„Nur leider haben die hier keinerlei Befugnis. Wir sind nicht in England, wo alles mal so eben auf Knopfdruck erledigt wird." Harlan strich sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und zum ersten Mal schien es Lilly, als sorge er sich wirklich um die Schule. Um die Menschen hier. Oder war das alles nur Show?

„George?", erklang plötzlich Maras Stimme. „Wie wäre es… wenn du zu deinem Bruder gehst."

„Was soll ich bei Charly?" George starrte Mara fassungslos an und Lilly konnte ein Lachen nicht zurückhalten.

„Nicht Charly, George. Ron.", sagte sie und endlich dämmerte es George. Nicht sein drachenzähmender Bruder Charly, sondern Ron. Der Auror.

Sie hörte das kaum unterdrückte Stöhnen von Severus und drückte wieder seine Hand. Sie wusste, wie sehr er Ron Weasley verabscheut hatte. Ihn und dessen Freund Harry Potter, der ihn immer und immerzu an dessen Vater erinnert hatte.

George stand auf. „Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg. Warum fahrt ihr nicht solange in die Sonne." Er warf einen Blick in die Runde. „Würde euch sicherlich gut tun." Doch noch ehe er sich abgewandt hatte, verschwand das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht.

„Auroren… herrlich.", seufzte William und streckte die Beine unter dem Tisch aus.


	25. Chapter 24

Das quietschende Kratzen der Klinge auf dem Lack war viel zu laut. Das merkte er schon in dem Moment in dem er das Messer ansetzte. Irgendetwas hielt ihn jedoch zurück aufzuhören.

„Mensch, Billy, lass den Scheiß!"

Lilly.

Joe.

Mum.

Wie sollte er ablassen, wenn dieser Kratzer im Lack für Bones schlimmer sein würde, als seine Kinder zu verlieren. Die Kinder waren ihm doch egal. Wenn ihn etwas kümmerte dann, wo er die nächste Flasche herbekam, und wie er seinen Kindern das Leben noch schwerer machen konnte.

Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er wusste genau, was ihm drohen würde, wenn Bones ihn erwischte, aber es war ihm gleich. Alles war ihm gleich. Allein das zu sehen. Zu sehen, wie die Farbsplitter wegbrachen, zu spüren, wie sie an seiner Haut stecken blieben, zu hören, wie Bones Heiligtum in Stücke brach.

Billy spürte das Blut in seiner Wange pulsieren. Er hörte noch immer die Stimme des Lehrers. Aber was hätte der machen können um ihm zu helfen? Nichts! Rein gar nichts. Die einzige Möglichkeit irgendetwas herauszulassen war das hier und es tat gut.

Jemand zog an seinem Kragen. Billy fuhr herum, das schwere Messer in der Hand. „Lass mich verdammt nochmal in Ruhe, Bodie!", zischte er und der Junge, der sei bester Freund war, wich erschrocken zurück.

Als die Tür hinter ihnen laut quietschend geöffnet wurde, fuhr Billy herum, doch noch ehe er die schweren Schritte seines Vaters hörte wusste er, dass es zu spät war. Ein eisiger Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab. Bodie riss die Augen weit auf, streckte die Hand aus und zog die Klinge aus Billys schlaff gewordener Hand. Blut benetzte die Klinge, doch Bodie schien es nicht zu bemerkten. Unauffällig ließ er das Messer in seiner hinteren Hosentasche verschwinden.

„Was für eine verdammte Scheiße treibt ihr hier?", donnerte Bones.

Billy fuhr herum, ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, dass sein Veilchen schmerzen ließ und ihm sofort eine weitere Ohrfeige einhandelte. Billys Kopf flog zur Seite. Immerhin wurde er nicht vor seinen Freunden zu Boden geschleudert.

„Du kleiner Scheißkerl!", zischte Bones, dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Autotür.

Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte Billy den Impuls einen Schritt zurückzutreten. Es hätte sowieso nichts genützt. Vor Bones gab es kein Entkommen. „Du kleiner, verfickter Hurensohn…" Bones' Stimme war ruhig. Zu ruhig. Beinahe ein Flüstern. Doch das Grollen war unüberhörbar. Es war nur eine Frage von Sekunden, bis die Bombe platzte und bis dahin wäre es sicherlich klüger für Heco und Bodie das Weite gesucht zu haben. Billy machte eine unauffällige Handbewegung. Wenn Bones schon seine Agressionen auslassen musste, dann an ihm, nicht an seinen Freunden.

Bones packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich heran. Billy roch den nach Alkohol stinkenden Atem und hätte sich fast übergeben, als ein Faustschlag ihm die Nase brach. Nichts Ungewöhnliches, das war schon einmal passiert. Doch der Schmerz war immer wieder erschreckend. Billy unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Er schmeckte Blut, und als er Hecos Stimme hörte, wäre ihm beinahe wieder schlecht geworden.

„Mr Darley?", fragte der Junge zögerlich und augenblicklich ließ Bones seinen Ältesten los.

Billy sackte in sich zusammen. Sein Blut fiel auf die Schottersteine unter ihm.

„Was willst du, Rotzlöffel?" Noch immer bebte Bones Stimme. Billy wusste, er war zu weit gegangen. Aber einfach immer nur einzustecken... das wäre zu viel verlangt gewesen.

Nun räusperte sich Bodie. Blitzschnell beugte Heco sich vor und half Billy dabei sich aufzurichten. Der heiße Strom aus seiner Nase hielt Billy davon ab etwas zu sagen.

„Das war nicht Billy.", sagte Bodie kleinlaut und als Bones' Blick ihn traf, verstummte er abrupt.

„Und wer war es dann?"

„Das wissen wir nicht, Sir.", meldete Heco sich wieder zu Wort. „Wir sind selber gerade erst gekommen."

„Und du erwartest im ernst, dass ich dir das abkaufe, he? Am Ende ward ihr drei hier an meinem Auto zugange." Bones Augen funkelten gefährlich und beinahe gleichzeitig senkten alle drei Jungen den Blick. Als Bones wieder sprach, war es, als rolle eine Welle des Donners über sie hinweg. „Ich sage euch, was wir machen werden. Ich gebe euch eine Chance eure Schulden bei mir abzugleichen." Er klopfte mit der Hand zwei Mal auf die Motorhaube und Billy zog den Kopf weiter ein. „Ihr arbeitet für mich und dafür lass ich euch vom Haken. Ist das klar?"

Billy schluckte und sah langsam auf. Rechts und links von ihm nickten seine Freunde. Billy sah jeden von ihnen kurz an. Bodie. Heco. Er hätte auf sie hören sollen. Und trotzdem standen sie zu ihm. Von jetzt an, gehörten auch sie zu seiner Familie.


	26. Chapter 25

Der Anruf war plötzlich gekommen, und Lilly war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Seit Wochen hatte Barney sich nicht bei ihr gemeldet und obwohl Lilly ein schlechtes Gewissen quälte, hielt auch sie Abstand. Sie wusste: wenn er reden wollte, dann würde er das von alleine tun und nicht wenn sie zu ihm kam. Er würde sie anschweigen und das konnte sie nicht ertragen. Sie wusste, dass es feige war, aber Barney schien ihr nicht in der Stimmung oder der Verfassung zu sein irgendetwas in Ruhe zu besprechen.

Immerhin hatte sie von Cathy erfahren, dass Barney seinen Diner geschlossen hatte und mit schwerem Herzen war Lilly vor ein paar Tagen daran vorbei gefahren. Die mit Brettern vernagelten Türen und Fenster hatten ihr klar gemacht, dass Barney nicht die Absicht hatte den Laden bald wieder zu öffnen. Dass es ihm wirklich schlecht gehen musste, wenn er sich nicht länger in der Lage sah das Diner zu schließen. Sein Herzblut aufzugeben. Und dann hatte sie sich doch entschlossen ihn zu besuchen.

Bald.

Jetzt war es zu spät.

Lilly beobachtete, wie Joe mit tapsigen Schritten auf den Fernseher zustapfte, den Schnuller fest zwischen die Lippen gepresst. Er klopfte an die Scheibe des Apparates und Lilly hätte beinahe gelacht. Beinahe. Die Situation war alles andere als komisch. Wie oft hatte Barney auf Joe aufgepasst. Auf Eileen. Und Lilly hatte ihm niemals so gedankt, wie er es verdient hätte.

Lilly ließ sich vom Sessel auf den Teppich hinabgleiten und breitete die Arme aus. Joe sah sie aus großen Augen an und lachte laut. Dann sah er wieder zum Bildschirm der schwarz blieb. Langsam ließ Lilly die Arme wieder sinken. Ihr Blick verschwamm. Barney. Warum hatte sie sich nicht mehr um ihn gekümmert? Um ihn und alle anderen, die ihr wichtig waren?

Heiße Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab und sie spürte, dass sie zitterte. Im Stillen verfluchte sie Chris, der ihr das angetan hatte und bedauerte, dass sie sich nicht gewehrt hatte.

Im nächsten Moment spürte sie zwei kurze Arme, die sich um sie legten. Lilly zog Joe auf ihren Schoß und hielt ihn fest. Er roch warm. Liebenswert. Sie drückte ihn noch fester an sich und schaffte es nur mit Mühe ihr Schluchzer herunterzuschlucken.

Als das Telefon klingelte, hätte sie es am liebsten gegen die Wand geschleudert. Barney war tot! Wie konnte da irgendjemand auch nur die Hoffnung haben mit ihr reden zu können? Ihr war, als sei ein Stück von ihr aus ihrem Körper herausgerissen worden. Wieder einmal. Erst Oliver, dann Joe. Jetzt Barney. Das war mehr als ein Mensch ertragen konnte.

Endlich hörte das Klingeln auf, doch das Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf blieb.

Sie drückte Joe noch etwas fester an sich. Viel zu früh löste er sich von ihr und begann langsam auf die Bauklötze zuzustapfen, die nur noch zu einem kleinen Teil auf ihrem ursprünglichen Platz lagen. Die meisten hatte er im ganzen Raum verteilt.

Lilly presste ein Taschentuch auf ihre Lider. Vielleicht konnte sie den andauernden Strom von Tränen abhalten. Doch es hatte keinen Zweck. Binnen Sekunden war das dünne Papier durchgeweicht.

Barney. Der Vater, der nicht der ihre war und dem sie niemals gesagt hatte, was er ihr bedeutete. Nie wirklich.

Als das Klingeln wieder zu läuten begann, hob sie ohne zu zögern ab. Wer immer es war, sie würde ichm klar machen, dass sie nicht zu sprechen war. Für niemanden.

„Was?" Sie hatte schroff klingen wollen. Hart. Dich ihre Stimme war nichts weiter als ein ersticktes Krächzen.

Ein leises, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen löschte all ihren Zorn mit einem Mal aus. „Lilly?"

Lilly stockte der Atem und sie wischte die brennenden Tränen von ihren Wangen. Diese Stimme hatte sie nicht erwartet. „William?"

„Hilf… mir." Ein leises Flehen lag in seiner Stimme. Ein Flehen, dass ihr Inneres verkrampfen ließ. William. Sie ahnte seine Not, seine Angst. Nicht William. William war nicht jemand, der um Hilfe bat. Nicht so wie sie ihn kannte. Sie sprang auf und ging so schnell sie konnte in die Küche. Joe durfte hiervon nichts mitbekommen.

„William, was ist los? Wo bist du?"

„Philadelphia. Springfield House in der Penrose Avenue."

„Was zur Hölle machst du in Pensylvania!", zischte sie in den Hörer doch ein leises Stöhnen von William ließ sie verstummen.

„Egal. Hilf mir. Bitte."

„Was ist mit Lucy? Was ist mit Severus."

„Keine… Magie." William stockte. Lilly hörte seinen schwerfälligen Atem und es war als legte sich eine eisige Klaue um ihre Brust. „Lilly. Komm mit dem Auto."

„Was ist passiert?" Sie hörte die Panik in ihrer Stimme und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Ohne Erfolg. Es knackte kurz in der Leitung, dann nichts. Stille.

Lilly schluckte. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Mama?" Die hohe Stimme ihres Sohnes.

Lilly schlug die Lider auf und sah zu dem kleinen Jungen hinab. Sie war einmal stehen geblieben und hatte dadurch fast ihre Familie verloren. Sie würde das nicht noch einmal riskieren. Barney hätte sie angespornt.

Lilly tat einen Schritt auf Joe zu, und dann traf es sie wie ein Schlag. Sie war einmal auf einen solchen Trick hereingefallen. Wallis hatte sie glauben lassen sie habe ihren Bruder.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Was, wenn es keine Falle war?

Mit zittriger Hand schob sie ihr Handy in die Hosentasche, nahm ihren Sohn auf den Arm und verließ das Haus.


	27. Chapter 26

Lilly fluchte als sie vor der wohl tausendsten Ampel zum Stehen kam. Für einen Moment hatte sie überlegt Williams Warnung in den Wind zu schlagen und nach Philadelphia zu apparieren, doch dann hatte sie wieder in ihrem Kopf das Drängen seiner Stimme gehört und hatte auf Magie verzichtet. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie mit einem Flugzeug geflogen war und noch immer nagte das schlechte Gewissen an ihr, weil sie die Kreditkarte hierfür benutzt hatte ohne sich vorher mit Severus zu besprechen. Sie hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt auch nur ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln. Sie hatte Joe Mara in den Arm gedrückt und war sofort zum Flughafen gefahren.

Drei kostbare Stunden waren vergangen seit diesem Anruf und Lilly verfluchte die zehn überflüssigen Minuten die sie damit zugebracht hatte das Formular am Schalter für den Mietwagen auszufüllen.

Das Licht der Ampel wechselte zu grün und Lilly trat das Gaspedal mit aller Macht durch. _Verdammt, William, wozu hast du mich gebracht?_ Im Stillen verfluchte sie auch ihn. Mittlerweile war er beinahe etwas wie ein Freund für sie geworden. Eine Vaterrolle würde er niemals übernehmen können und wollen. Dafür war es seit Langem zu spät. Immerhin hasste sie ihn nicht mehr. Trotzdem. Sie hätte jetzt bei Severus und ihren Kindern sein sollen. Nicht hier. In Boston, nicht in Philadelphia.

Die Straße, die William ihr genannt hatte, war nicht schwer zu finden, ebenso wenig wie das Haus. Als sie den Mietwagen auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes parkte brauchte sie einen Moment um sich zu sammeln. Ein Hotel. Viel zu groß für einen Bezirk der Stadt, in dem sich nicht viele Touristen herumtrieben. Die meisten Fenster waren hell erleuchtet.

Erst mit einiger Überwindung konnte sie sich dazu bringen auszusteigen und um das Hotel herumzugehen ehe sie das Gebäude betrat. Der Mann hinter der Rezeption wirkte eher gelangweilt als interessiert oder freundlich. Das war gut. Also war auch William nicht aufgefallen. Wenn er hier war.

Als sie die Treppe zum fünften Stock heraufrannte, schlug ihr das Herz wieder bis zum Hals. Wenn es eine Falle war, war ihr Leben so gut wie vorbei, wenn nicht, stand Williams Leben auf dem Spiel. Warum? Warum hatte sie solche Angst um ihn? Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte sie ihm das Herz aus der Brust reißen können. Was war es, das sie so offenbar so an ihm schätzte, dass sie den Gedanken er würde diese Welt verlassen nicht ertragen konnte? War es, weil er ihre Mutter glücklich machte? Nein. Ihre Mutter kannte sie kaum. Oder war es mehr Dankbarkeit? Für die Schule? Für sich selbst? Für Billy? Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Sie wusste nur, dass er nicht gehen durfte. Noch nicht.

Doch Lilly blieb keine Zeit dieser Frage auf den Grund zu gehen. Sie stand schweratmend vor der Tür und griff gerade nach dem Zauberstab um sie zu öffnen, als ihr Williams Warnung wieder durch den Kopf schoss. Keine Magie.

Lilly starre auf das dunkelbraune Furnier der Tür und holte tief Luft. Was auch immer geschehen mochte, sie musste sich bewusst machen, dass sie hier das Richtige tat. Sie hätte sich niemals verzeihen können, wenn William sie gebraucht hätte und ihm etwas zugestoßen wäre nur weil sie zu feige gewesen war. Langsam griff sie nach dem Türknauf und als sie feststellte, dass nicht abgeschlossen war, als sie das leise Klicken des Riegels hörte, stellten sich ihre Nackenhaare auf.

Sie drückte vorsichtig die Tür auf. Nichts. Sie trat einen Schritt in das nach alter Luft riechende Zimmer. Der weiche Teppichboden unter ihren Füßen gab federnd nach. Das Licht am anderen Ende des kurzen Flures flackerte.

„William?", fragte sie mit fester Stimme, obwohl sie das Hämmern ihres Blutes spürte. Die Stille vor ihr war bleiern und sie war sich beinahe sicher, dass sie keine Antwort hören würde.

Mühevoll schüttelte sie die Starre von sich ab. Wenn es eine Falle wäre, dann wäre sie vor ein paar Sekunden zugeschnappt.

„William?", fragte sie noch einmal und ging einen weiteren Schritt.

„Ich bin hier." Die bekannte Stimme war jetzt kaum mehr als ein ersticktes Stöhnen.

Lilly fluchte und ging der Stimme entgegen. Als sie ihn auf der kurzen Couch liegen sah, bemühte sie sich ihren Schrecken zu verbergen. Seine Züge waren kaum wiederzuerkennen. Sein Gesicht, das sie stets als gutaussehend empfunden hatte, war zugeschwollen und aus einigen Platzwunden tropfte noch immer Blut auf den abgetretenen Teppichboden.

Als sie sich William näherte verzog sich seinGesicht beinahe zu etwas wie einem Grinsen.

„So schlimm?"

„Halt die Klappe.", fuhr sie ihn an und legte kurz die Hand auf seine Stirn. Glühendheiß. „Wie lange bist du schon hier?"

„Kurz bevor ich dich angerufen hab.", sagte er.

Viel zu lange also. Er war totenblass, doch als er sah, wie sie ihren Zauberstab hob, umschloss seine Hand ihren Unterarm mit solcher Kraft, dass sie sich für einen herzschlag fragte, ob es nicht doch eine Falle war.

„Keine Magie!", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Du bist doch irre!", sie riss sich von ihm los und hielt dann doch inne, bevor sie einen schmerzlindernden Zauber sprechen konnte. Langsam ließ sie ihren Zauberstab sinken. „Warum nicht?" Sie wusste, sie vergeudete hier wertvolle Zeit. Zeit die sie dafür verwenden sollte, ihm zu helfen.

William presste die Lider zusammen. „Spur.", flüsterte er, ehe er das Bewusstsein verlor.


	28. Chapter 27

Die Spur. Wie konnte das sein? Verlor nicht jeder Zauberer, jede Hexe mit der Volljährigkeit die Spur, die jeden Zauber um eine Person nachvollziehbar machte?

Lilly drückte das Gaspedal voll durch. Es war ihr vollkommen gleich ob sie viel zu schnell durch die Stadt fuhr. Sie wusste selbst kaum, wie sie William unbemerkt aus dem Hotelzimmer, die Feuertreppe hinunter und in ihren Wagen geschleppt hatte, doch seine Warnung und sein Zustand machten ihr Angst.

Warum… warum, warum durfte nichts was sie anfasste von langer Dauer sein? Warum musste jeder, der ihr irgendwie nahe stand in Gefahr geraten. Und sie war nicht stark genug. War es nie gewesen. Nicht einmal zur Flucht war sie stark genug gewesen.

Sie setzte den Blinker. Das Krankenhaus vor ihr war hell erleuchtet, obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihre. Lilly warf ihm einen Blick zu, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf.

Lilly stöhnte und riss das Steuer herum. Bitte… wenn er nicht in ein Krankenhaus wollte… Ihr schnürte sich die Kehle zu. Verdammter, sturer Bastard!

„Lilly…", seine Stimme war rau, war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Lilly drückte das Gaspedal wieder durch. Ihr war gleich, dass das hier ein Mietwagen war. Wenn es sein musste, würde sie hiermit bis nach Boston fahren.

Wieder sagte er ihren Namen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Red nicht, das tut dir nicht gut." Sie hörte, dass seine Atmung schwerer wurde und sie fühlte das Brennen der Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln. Schnell ließ sie das Fenster an seiner Seite ein wenig herunter, damit er frische Luft atmen konnte.

„Hör mir zu!"

Die Heftigkeit in seiner Stimme erschreckte sie und ließ sie gleichzeitig Mut schöpfen. Immerhin konnte er noch sprechen. Sollte sie dafür nicht dankbar sein? „Was suchst du überhaupt in Philadelphia?"

William seufzte. „Ich habe versucht etwas über diesen Brief herauszubekommen. Sarah Wallis schien mir die beste Ansprechpartnerin dafür zu sein." William seufzte leise.

„Warum?", fragte Lilly als sie auf die Autobahn auffuhr. „Was hat sie damit zu tun?"

William schnaubte und aus den Augenwinkeln sah Lilly, wie er die Hand an die Stirn legte. „Tu nicht so, als hättest du vergessen, dass sie gegen die Gründung der Schule war."

Lilly schluckte. Nein, sie hatte nicht vergessen, dass William derjenige war, der die Namen und Adressen ihrer jetzigen Schüler herausgefunden hatte. Aber wie viel wusste William wirklich? Von Lilly und Janet Wallis?

„Ich war mit ihrer Schwester in Hogwarts, sie war ein Jahr unter mir.", sagte er. Auch das hatte Lilly nicht vergessen, ebenso wenig wie den offenkundigen Hass Janets. „Eine Slytherin durch und durch, aber nicht was Muggel betrifft. Das einzige was sie abstoßend fand waren Schlammblüter." Er schnaubte wieder und Lilly hielt eine Rüge gerade so zurück. Sie hasste diesen Ausdruck. Immerhin war Billy genau das und Joe war es gewesen.

„Weißt du, was aus ihr geworden ist?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach,

„Außer dass sie dank dir niemanden mehr stören kann." Sie hörte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme. „Nicht wirklich. Zumindest bis heute."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Sie hat die Zaubererwelt von der Muggelseite her geschützt, hat ihre Schwester gesagt.", antwortete er.

Auf der Straße war außer ihnen niemand unterwegs. Lilly fuhr noch schneller. Der einzige, der jetzt schnell Hilfe beschaffen konnte war Severus. „Ja, das hat sie mir erzählt."

„Hat sie dir auch gesagt, dass sie und ihre Sippschaft alles daran gesetzt haben Halbblüter aus dem Weg zu schaffen? Unauffällig sozusagen."

Lilly nickte abwesend und starrte mit finsterem Blick auf den dunklen Teer vor sich. „So etwas ähnliches…", gestand sie.

„Und dir ist nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass genau diese Sarah Wallis dahinter stecken könnte?" William lachte unfroh, doch bald wurde das Lachen zu einem dumpfen Husten. Lilly ignorierte seine verbale Attacke und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Nein. Daran hatte sie nicht gedacht, musste sie ehrlich zugeben. Aber wann waren ihr jemals die wirklich wichtigen Dinge aufgefallen.

„Hör auf zu reden, das tut dir nicht gut."

Doch William antwortete schon nicht mehr. Lilly fluchte und drückte das Gaspedal noch weiter runter. Wenn jetzt etwas in ihrem Weg liegen würde, dann wäre der Wagen nicht mehr zu halten.

„William?", rief sie seinen Namen, doch es hatte keinen Zweck. Er war vollkommen weggetreten. „Ach, zum Teufel damit." Sie fuhr an den Straßenrand. Dann würde sie den Wagen halt hier stehen lassen. Sie stellte den Motor ab, schnallte erst sich ab, dann William, dessen Kopf sofort auf ihre Schulter fiel. Sie spürte das warme Blut an ihrem Hals. Als sie das Licht anschaltete, sah sie seine blutverschmierten Lippen. Was auch immer William von der Spur gefaselt haben mochte, das hier war es nicht wert länger darüber nachzudenken. Sie verfluchte sich im Stillen dafür auf ihn gehört zu haben und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Sie musste ihn irgendwie aus dem Wagen herausbekommen, ehe sie apparieren konnte und er war zu schwer als dass sie ihn hätte tragen können. Sie öffnete ihre Wagentür und deutete dann auf Williams leblosen Körper. „Locomotor Corpus."

Diesen Spruch hatte sie niemals zur Perfektion beherrscht, und William jetzt aus dem Wagen zu bekommen dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. Sie versuchte ihn halbwegs in ihre Arme zu navigieren, damit sie mit ihm apparieren konnte, doch noch ehe sie auch nur ihre freie Hand nach ihm ausstrecken konnte, spürte sie, wie eine eisige Kälte ihre Wirbelsäule empor wanderte. Sie fuhr zusammen und sah sich um.

„Es ist alles gut.", hörte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf sagen und fuhr herum. Nein. Nichts war gut. Sie wusste es. Joe!

„Komm, wir gehen mal an die frische Luft." Eine andere Stimme- eine Stimme die sie auch heute noch verfolgte. Mit einem Mal ging ihr jede Kraft verloren. Sie spürte wie ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen wurde. Sie sah ihn wieder. Ihn, in Bones' dreckigem Laden. Lilly sank auf die Knie. „Geh…", flehte sie.

„_Na, bist du jetzt ein braves Mädchen, kleine Lilly?" Sein heißer Atem streifte ihre Wange und Lilly unterdrückte ein Würgen. Wie konnte das passieren? Wie konnte ihr das passieren. Mit der Schulter stieß Jimmy die Wohnwagentür auf._

„_Nicht.. bitte nicht…" Selbst in ihren Ohren hörte sich ihr Flehen so lächerlich an, dass sie, hätte sie diesen Satz in einem Film gehört, laut angefangen hätte zu lachen._

„Expecto Patronum!"

Es war wie eine warme Welle, die über sie hinwegwusch und die Stimme in ihrem Kopf auslöschte. Die Stimme und die Angst. Den Ekel vor sich selbst.

Sie holte tief Luft, hörte wie ihre Stimme bebte und sah gerade noch, wie ein silbrig weißer Schatten die Figur im schwarzen Umhang davonjagte. Sie sah William, der schwer atmend vor ihr lag. „Jetzt… ist es auch… egal.", keuchte er und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus.

Erst jetzt spürte Lilly die heißen, brennenden Tränen auf ihren Wangen und riss sich so gut es ging zusammen. Sie nahm Williams Hand. _Ziel, Wille, Bedacht…_ betete sie sich innerlich vor. _Ziel, Wille, Bedacht…_ Und dann verschwanden sie von der Straße, ließen nichts zurück als den Wagen und Williams Blut auf dem Asphalt.


	29. Chapter 28

„Was soll das heißen, sie wissen immer, wo jeder gerade ist?" Severus war aufgesprungen und lief vor dem Bett auf und ab.

„Beruhig dich." William legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn.

Lilly sah besorgt auf ihn herab. Seit zwei Tagen waren sie jetzt wieder hier und heute war das erste Mal, dass William aufgewacht war nachdem Severus ihm den Heiltrank eingeflößt hatte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, dass er sich jetzt schon so anstrengen sollte. Sie warf Severus einen warnenden Blick zu, doch der ließ nur einen frustrierten Seufzer vernehm und ließ sich wieder in einen Sessel fallen.

„Dass sie noch nichts unternommen haben, obwohl sie wissen, dass wir alle hier sind, ist doch etwas Gutes.", merkte Lucy an, die auf der Bettkante von Williams Bett saß und seine Hand hielt.

Lilly schluckte. Wie lange würde sie wohl brauchen um sich an diesen Anblick zu gewöhnen? Die Eltern, die sie ihr ganzes Leben nicht gehabt hatte zusammen zu sehen… es war ein Gefühl, das sie nicht beschreiben konnte. Ein Gefühl, das eine Mischung aus Neid und etwas war, das sie nur als Unverständnis bezeichnen konnte. Nach allem, was William Lucy angetan hatte, stand sie doch zu ihm, und zwischen ihnen schien alles Bestens zu sein.

„Sie wissen, dass hier mehr als nur ein Zauberer ist.", sagte er. „Sie warten vermutlich, bis wir verwundbarer sind."

„Warum wusste ich nichts davon, dass hier jeder Zauber sofort auf den Zauberer zurückgeführt wird?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist lächerlich. Land der Freiheit. So viel dazu."

„So komisch es klingt: du müsstest doch mittlerweile gemerkt haben, dass hier vieles um Einiges konservativer ist, als im guten, alten England."

Severus schnaubte.

„Und Janet Wallis' Aufgabe die Zauberer zu überwachen war dadurch natürlich umso einfacher…"

Severus tauschte einen Blick mit William. „Und ich habe so eine Ahnung, was sie noch wissen könnten.", sagte er leise.

William nickte in Bestätigung. „So sieht es aus."

Lilly brauchte einen Moment ehe sie verstand. Chris. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinab. Severus und William hatten ihn getötet. Sie schluckte schwer. „Deshalb jetzt die plötzliche Offensive."

Lucy nickte. „Chris' Gefolgschaft war nicht klein.", sagte sie.

Lilly sah, wie Williams Daumen über Lucys Handrücken strich und sie wandte sich schnell dem Fenster zu. „Und was tun wir jetzt?", fragte sie. Spätestens jetzt war klar, dass sie von der amerikanischen Zaubererschaft keine Hilfe zu erwarten hatten.

„George ist heute Morgen wiedergekommen.", sagte Severus und starrte finster auf den Boden vor sich. „Er hat ein paar Auroren mitgebracht, aber die sind offenbar auch nur auf freiwilliger Basis hier. Weil unsere Schule keine englische ist, sieht das Ministerium keinen Anlass uns mehr zu schicken. Die Auroren werden die nächsten Wochen ein zusätzlicher Schutz für die Schule sein."

„Und dann? Wir können die Schüler nicht bis zum Ende ihrer Schulzeit bewachen."

Severus hob mutlos die Schultern. „Sollen wir aufgeben?", fragte er herausfordernd

Lilly schwieg. Er wusste ohnehin, dass sie das nicht tun würde, aber es schien ihr nicht fair die Kinder dieser Gefahr auszusetzen. Andererseits war das, was hier vor sich ging eine Ungeheuerlichkeit sondergleichen. Wieso hatte sie nie gemerkt, dass dieses Land, das sie ihre Heimat nannte geradezu ein Paradies für Todesser war. Lilly warf einen kurzen Blick zu William. Es war seltsam. Zu Anfang hatte er sich nur für die Schule eingesetzt um seinen Namen in der Zaubererwelt zu bereinigen und zumindest offiziell alle Bande zur dunklen Seite zu kappen. Jetzt hatte er sich für sie, für Lilly und ihre Seite beinahe totschlagen lassen.

„Wie lange werden die Auroren bleiben?", fragte Lilly jetzt.

„Ein paar Wochen. Abwechselnd immer ein paar."

Sie nickte. Das war mehr als ihnen zustand und weit weniger als sie brauchten.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir gar keine Erfahrung.", sagte William und lächelte unfroh, den Blick auf Lucy gerichtet. Es stimmte. „Obwohl unsere liebe Lilly ziemlich aus der Übung ist." Sein Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. „Nicht mal den Dementor konnte sie sich vom Hals halten."

Lilly regte sich unsicher. „Das war…"

„Nichts, das ich in meinen Lebenslauf schreiben würde.", beendete William ihren Satz.

„William…", sagte Lucy eindringlich.

„Nein.", sagte Severus und stand wieder auf. „Dementoren sind vermutlich das Einfachste auf das wir uns einstellen müssen." Er trat auf Lilly zu und nahm ihre Hand.

Lilly spürte ihr Gesicht heiß werden. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben erst zwei Mal einem Dementor gegenüber gestanden und jedes Mal hatte sie sich gewünscht einfach sterben zu können. Nichts mehr zu spüren und dieser schrecklichen Kälte zu entfliehen.

Severus' strich sanft mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange und sie sah zu ihm auf. „Komm.", sagte er leise und zog sie hinter sich aus dem Raum heraus. Er führte sie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte sie. Er nahm sie bei den Schultern und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Sag mir nicht, ihr habt in diesem Verteidigungskurs bei Potter nichts über Dementoren gelernt? Ich weiß, dass er einen heraufbeschwören kann."

Lilly schüttelte seine Hände ab. Ja, sie war in Dumbledores Armee gewesen und sie hatte es auch geschafft einen Patronus heraufzubeschwören. Doch sobald der Dementor aufgetaucht war… „Natürlich habe ich es gelernt.", gab sie beinahe bissig zurück. „Es ist nur…"

Severus ließ resigniert die Arme hängen. „Ja, ich weiß…", sagte er leise und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Lilly schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Wie froh sie doch war, wieder fühlen zu können. Ihn endlich wieder lieben zu können. „Du solltest es noch einmal lernen. Mit mir." Er lächelte leicht.

Was sollte das hier werden? Eine Demonstration, wie viel besser er zaubern konnte? Das brauchte sie nicht. Sie wusste es ja ohnehin. Trotzdem nickte sie und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Wenn sie ohnehin wissen, was wir wann zaubern, ist es wohl auch egal.", sagte sie und Severus nickte.

„Sehe ich auch so."

Lilly atmete tief durch und versuchte sich an den glücklichsten Moment ihres Lebens zu erinnern. Sie dachte an den Tag an dem Eileen zur Welt gekommen war und Severus zu ihr zurückgekommen war. Ein warmes Glücksgefühl stieg in ihr auf. Glück und Sicherheit und dann, als sie den Spruch sagte, brach ein silbrig weiß schimmernder Schäferhund aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor, der um sie und Severus herumtanzte und vor ihnen zum Stehen kam.

Plötzlich machte auch Gilderoy sich bemerkbar. Laut bellend lief er um den Schäferhund herum und versuchte ihn anzuspringen. Als der kleine Hund durch den Patronus hindurch fiel, lachte Severus laut auf. „Dämlicher Hund." Er schien mehr als zufrieden. Er beugte sich vor und streichelte Gilderoy über den Kopf, der sofort wieder aufsprang um um Lillys Patronus herumzulaufen.

„Ein.. Hund?" Severus hob fragend eine Braue und sah mit einem skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ich dachte immer, es wäre ein Panther.", gestand sie schließlich und sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Patronus nie etwas anderes gewesen war.

„Vielleicht brauchst du doch eine Brille?"

„Und wie sieht dein Patronus aus, Professor?" Lilly verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Plötzlich schien Severus verunsichert zu sein. Er trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen wie ein kleiner Junge. Dann nahm er Lillys Gesicht in die Hände und küsste sie. „Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er.

„Heißt das, du hast noch nie einen Patronus heraufbeschworen?" Ihr war durchaus nicht entgangen, dass er ihre Frage nicht beantwortet hatte.

„Natürlich.", erwiderte er. „Mein Patronus ist eine Ricke."

Lilly verstand nicht, wieso sie das beeindrucken sollte.

Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Expecto Patronum.", murmelte er und was aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes hervorbrach war um so Vieles kleiner als eine Ricke, dass Lilly sich fragte, ob Severus nicht vielleicht ein Rehkitz gemeint haben könnte. Doch dann sah sie das wild gelockte Fell.

„Was zum…"

Severus blinzelte ungläubig auf den Yorkshireterrier herab, der sich jetzt zu Lillys Schäferhund gesellte. „Nach all dieser Zeit…", murmelte er und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sah sie, wie Severus vollkommen überwältigt von einer Situation war.

Sie lachte leise und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Die Patroni verschwanden. „Alles ändert sich wohl irgendwann einmal.", sagte sie.


	30. Chapter 29

William war eingeschlafen. Sein Atem ging ruhig und stetig. Lucy lächelte leicht und stützte sich auf ihrem Ellbogen auf, sodass sie ihn besser betrachten konnte. So viel Zeit war verloren gegangen und doch war es genau diese Zeit gewesen die sie gebraucht hatte um sich vor ihm zu fürchten, ihn zu hassen. Ihn nie zu vergessen. Ihm irgendwann zu verzeihen, weil sie den Hass müde geworden war. Sie hatte niemals vergessen, was er und Prince ihr angetan hatten und hatte es doch irgendwann geschafft darüber hinweg zu kommen.

Mit einem kleinen, traurigen Lächeln sah sie auf den Ring hinab, der den Bund symbolisierte, den sie eingegangen waren. Sie sah das Gegenstück an seinem Finger. Sie trauerte um die Zeit die sie verloren hatten. Hätte er den Mund gehalten, damals… doch im Endeffekt war sie ihm dankbar dafür, denn dafür mussten sie jetzt keine Lüge leben. Auch wenn es sie beide ihr Leben gekostet hatte. Sie hatte eine gemeinsame Tochter. Ein Kind, das sie hätten aufziehen sollen. Zusammen. Dafür war es jetzt zu spät und Lucy würde kein Kind mehr zur Welt bringen. Sie war zu alt.

Und doch war es dieses Kind gewesen, das sie beide nicht gekannt hatten, das sie beide auf ihre Weise zurückggelassen hatten, das sie wieder zusammengebracht hatte. Lucy hatte es versucht. Hatte versucht die Sorge um ihr Kind herunterzuschlucken, doch es hatte nicht funktioniert. Sie hatte sich nicht _nicht_ sorgen können.

Ob es ihrer Mutter auch so gegangen war? Als sie, ihr Vater und ihr Bruder Lucy aus ihrem Stammbaum gestrichen hatten? Hatte Irma Rosier sich auch noch um ihre Tochter geschert als sie gewusst hatte, dass sie ihr Kind nie wiedersehen würde?

Jetzt war es zu spät. Sie würde ihrer Mutter diese Fragen niemals stellen können. Denn selbst wenn ihre Mutter noch am Leben gewesen wäre… Lucy hatte einen Muggel geheiratet, hatte unter Muggeln gelebt, hatte _wie_ ein Muggel gelebt… für ihre Mutter war das unverzeihlich.

Lucy dachte an das, was Severus ihr erzählt hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten Lillys Schulbildung finanziert. Also konnten sie ihr doch nicht vollends gleichgültig gegenübergestanden sein, auch wenn sie Lilly niemals kontaktiert hatten.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie so schnell alt geworden war, obwohl einige Jahre sich angefühlt hatten wie Jahrzehnte, schien es ihr noch immer Gestern gewesen zu sein, dass William sie dazu überredet hatte die nächste Unterrichtsstunde zu schwänzen. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken an diesen Tag und an das Buch, das sie ihm damals geschenkt hatte, obwohl sie ganz genau gewusst hatte, dass er sich für Muggelliteratur in etwa so interessierte wie für Koboldrechte.

Vorsichtig strich sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie war froh, dass es ihm wieder gut ging, und das, was Sarah Wallis ihm vor ein paar Wochen angetan hatte keine sichtbaren Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Sie war stolz auf ihn. Dass er sich so für Lilly und die Kinder eingesetzt hatte.

Lucy beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie würde es wohl nie müde werden ihn zu küssen. Nicht für den Rest ihres Lebens.

„Ich versuche zu schlafen." Seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum, als er sprach. Lucy lachte leise.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

William schnaubte, die Lider noch immer geschlossen. „Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen." Er streckte einen Arm auf und zog sie enger an sich. Die Wärme die von ihm ausging war immer noch neu für sie und doch so vertraut. Sie schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich an seinen Körper.

„Warum schläfst du nicht?" Sein Atem strich über ihre Haut und Lucy schloss die Augen.

„Ich wollte noch nachdenken."

„Worüber?"

„Darüber wie froh ich bin, dass dir nichts passiert ist und dass ich dich wiederhabe."

„Das hättest du früher haben können.", sagte er leise.

Lucy schluckte. „Es ist gut so, wie es jetzt ist."

„Hm."

Seine Hand strich sanft über ihren Rücken und Lucy fühlte sich, wie am ersten Tag, nur dass alle Zweifel die sie damals gehegt haben mochte verschwunden waren.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen.", gestand er schließlich. „Es ist zu ruhig gewesen, seitdem."

Lucy nickte und legte einen Arm um seinen Oberkörper. Er hatte Recht. Es war zu ruhig in den letzten Wochen. Sie alle hatten erwartet, dass bald wieder etwas geschehen würde, doch Sarah Wallis hatte sich bedeckt gehalten und die Auroren würden nur noch eine Woche an der Schule bleiben. Es machte keinen Sinn, dass sie ihre Zeit damit verbrachten eine Schule zu bewachen, die nicht in Gefahr zu schweben schien, auch wenn Potter, der einer der Auroren war, die Sache nicht auf die leichte Schulter nahm. Lucy kannte ihn nicht, doch seine Anwesenheit schien Severus mindestens so zu belasten, wie die Drohung von Wallis. Kein Wunder: Potter sah aus wie sein Vater und Severus war mit dem niemals zurecht gekommen. Trotzdem war es besser Auroren um die Schule herum zu haben.

„Lilly hat mir geschrieben.", sagte Lucy dann und sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich ruhen. „Sie überlegt Billy bescheid zu sagen."

„Bescheid worüber?"

Also wusste William es nicht. „Billy hat einen Sohn von dem er nichts weiß.", erklärte sie. Williams Schweigen war genug. „Und Lilly findet, dass er es erfahren sollte, obwohl sie der Mutter des Kindes versprochen hat, nichts zu sagen."

„Er sollte es erfahren.", sagte William. Mit einem Mal klang seine Stimme kühl. „Jeder Mann sollte das Recht haben von seinen Kindern zu erfahren."

Lucy rührte sich in seinen Armen. Sie verstand die Anspielung. Sie hatte William nichts von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählt und er… er hätte Lilly beinahe etwas angetan. Ja. Sie hätte es ihm sagen sollen anstatt unüberlegt zu handeln. Lilly hatte sie bei Severus besser aufgehoben gewägt. Sie war jung gewesen. Zu jung. Auch wenn das keine Entschuldigung war. Doch sie hatte bezahlt. Teuer. „Es ist so lange her…", sagte sie leise.

„Trotzdem." William schwieg eine Weile. „Er sollte es erfahren."

Lucy nickte. „Ja, ich weiß.", sagte sie. „Aber was ist, wenn er dann nach Boston zurück will? Das kann er nicht! Er wird gesucht. Es ist viel zu gefährlich." Da war sie wieder. Die Sorge um ihre Kinder, die sie so lange heruntergeschluckt und verdrängt hatte.

„Er ist alt genug das selbst zu entscheiden.", gab William zurück. „Und man kann ihm die Entscheidung nicht abnehmen."

„Ich weiß.", sagte Lucy wieder und lehnte die Stirn an seine Brust. „Lilly hat auch etwas anderes geschrieben."

„Hm."

„Wir werden dann wohl wieder Großeltern."

William stöhnte. „Snape… ich reiße ihm noch was ab. Das schwör' ich dir."

Lucy konnte nicht anders. Sie lachte leise. „Ist das Eifersucht, die ich da höre?", fragte sie und ließ ihren Zeigefinger seine Wirbelsäule hinabgleiten. Sie ahnte, dass William sich einen Erben wünschte. Und den konnte Lucy ihm nicht mehr geben.

Wieder schnaubte William. „Ich fühle mich steinalt, dadurch und Snape, der älter ist, kriegt ein Balg nach dem anderen. Wie sollte das bitte nicht frustrierend sein? Ich glaube fast, er macht das zum Trotz."

Lucy schmunzelte in sich hinein. „Kann schon sein." Sie lächelte noch immer matt als sie hinzufügte: „Es ist kein Wettbewerb."

„Hm.", knurrte er wieder. Lucy spürte seine Lippen auf seinem Scheitel. Er schwieg eine Weile in der Lucy einfach seine Nähe genoss. „Ich liebe dich.", fing er dann wieder an. „Ich hatte nach dir keine andere Frau-" Er stockte. „Trotzdem. Ich wünschte ich hätte ein Kind von mir aufwachsen sehen. Vielleicht war der Versuch etwas für Lilly oder Billy zu tun etwas, das mich entschädigen sollte. Ich weiß nicht."

Lucy schluckte schwer. „William…" Sie sah zu ihm auf. Es war zu spät. Viel zu spät. Wie sollte sie jetzt noch davon anfangen… sie hatte überlegt es ihm damals zu sagen, als sie ihn wiedergesehen hatte. In dem Motel. Sie hatte geschwiegen, nachdem er ihr gestanden hatte, was er ihr angetan hatte. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung…

„Nein. Vergiss es."

„William.", begann sie wieder. „Ich… ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Ich war ein Idiot. Das war's."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Bones Billys Vater ist."

Lucy spürte, wie die Muskeln in Williams Armen anspannten, spürte, wie gleichzeitig jede Kraft aus seinem Körper wich. Lucy kniff die Augen zusammen und holte gerade Luft um etwas zu sagen. Irgendetwas. Um sich zu rechtfertigen. Oder zu erklären, auch wenn sie es nicht konnte. Sie verstand ganz genau, was er ihm diese Worte damels bedeutet hätten. Was sie ihm jetzt bedeuteten.

In dem Moment klopfte etwas gegen das Fenster. Ehe Lucy auch nur reagieren konnte, sprang William auf und ging zum Fenster um es zu öffnen. Im Schein des Mondlichtes wirkte sein gut gebauter Körper beinahe überirdisch. Unerreichbar.

William riss das Fenster auf und eine dunkelbraune Eule flog herein. William fing den Brief auf und die Eule flog wieder hinaus in die Nacht.

Lucy beobachtete, wie William nach einem Glas griff und sich Whiskey einschenkte und die braune Flüssigkeit in einem Zug trank. Sie spürte einen Knoten in ihrem Bauch. Langsam setzte sie sich auf in dem Moment in dem William das Glas auf das Fenstersims abstellte. Mit solcher Wucht, dass das Glas in tausend Scherben zersprang-

Lucy schwieg. Jede Fähigkeit zu sprechen war ihr abhanden gekommen.

William riss den Umschlag auf und las. Lucy konnte sein Gesicht im Halbdunkel nicht erkennen, doch sie sah, dass seine Haltung noch steifer wurde. Ohne ein Wort ließ William den Brief sinken und ging zu Lucy. Er ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken und reichte ihr das Pergament.

Lucy nahm den Bogen entgegen. Es war hell genug um die eilig gekritzelte Handschrift ihrer Tochter zu erkennen.

_Sie haben die Kinder. – L._


	31. Chapter 30

Ich schäme mich. Ehrlich. In Grund und Boden. Und es ist mir peinlich. Nachdem du mir so lange treu warst, Myrime…. Und ich… lasse dich so lange warten. Dabei bin ich doch fertig mit der Geschichte! Aber es geht weiter! Hier zumindest. Ich habe es dir versprochen! Hier ist es. Nimm! Nimm! Nimm und verzeihe mir bitte!

„Ich will nichts davon hören, Potter." Severus Stimme war leise, doch seine Gesichtszüge glichen denen eines wütenden Löwen.

Lilly verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper. Es war ihr nicht geheuer ihn so wütend zu sehen. Vermutlich wäre Potter besser in England geblieben, als ihnen hier seine Hilfe anzubieten.

„Diese Wallis hat in ihrem Brief eindeutig verlangt, dass die Auroren das Gelände verlassen."

„Seit wann sind Sie so ein Feigling, Potter? Der große Held der den dunklen Lord bezwungen hat." Severus' Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln, das Lilly beinahe vergessen hatte. So hatte er einige ihrer Mitschüler zu ihrer Schulzeit angesehen und schon damals hätte sie mit keinem von ihnen tauschen wollen.

Potter presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Ich versuche hier an _ihre_ Kinder zu denken, Snape!", gab Potter kühl zurück.

„Ich weiß, was mit meinen Kindern ist!", brüllte Severus mit einem Mal. Lilly zuckte zusammen, trat aber trotzdem auf ihren Mann zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Severus Blick huschte zu ihr. Sie sah die Angst in seinen Augen und die Sorge. Alles, was sie auch fühlte. Die Hilflosigkeit, die sie so machtlos machte.

Potter verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Gut. Also was schlagen Sie vor, dass wir tun sollen?"

„Nichts.", antwortete Lilly ehe Severus es tun konnte. Ihre Stimme war leise, aber fest. „Wenn ihr jetzt geht-", sie sah zu Potter. „dann sind die Schüler in Gefahr."

Potter nickte. Er sah aus, als wollte er eine weitere Frage stellen, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Es war offensichtlich. Sie konnten nichts tun. Nicht für Eileen und Joe. Sie konnten die Schüler nicht im Stich lassen.

Noch immer steckte Lilly der Schreck tief in den Knochen und sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht allzuschnell würde überwinden können. Cathys panischer Anruf. Eileen und Joe. Cathy hatte sich bereit erklärt auf die beiden und auch auf Maras Kinder aufzupassen. Und dann waren ihr die beiden entrissen worden.

„Bleibt wo ihr seid." Mit einem Mal klang Severus' Stimme matt. Er ließ sich in den Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch zurückfallen.

Lilly sah Potters mitleidigen Blick und sah auch, dass es Severus gleichgültig war.

Potter nickte. „Wir haben Wallis bisher nicht finden können.", sagte er jetzt.

Severus brummte, die Stirn in die Hände gestützt. Er war am Ende. Niemals hatte sie ihn so hilflos, so aus der Fassung erlebt. Sie legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. Dann nickte sie Potter zu, der beinahe fluchtartig den Raum verließ.

Severus schnaubte. „Als ob er irgendetwas tun könnte."

Lillys Griff um seine Schultern wurde fester. „Sag das nicht.", sagte sie mit dumpfer Stimme. Sie hatte seit einer Woche nicht mehr geschlafen. Gestern war ein weiterer Brief gekommen. Ein Brief geschrieben in Blut. Verzweifelt versuchte sie die Tränen wegzublinzeln und versagte. Wallis, endlich mit ihrem Namen unterzeichnend, verlangte, dass die Auroren die Schule verließen und die Kinder nach Hause geschickt wurden. Forderungen, die nicht erfüllbar waren. Lilly ahnte, was als nächstes kommen musste und ihr Herz wollte daran zerbrechen. Joe und Eileen. Die Kinder die sie gerade erst wiederbekommen hatte. Ihre Knie drohten nachzugeben und sie setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch, den Blick auf Severus gerichtet. So blass. So dünn. Sie legte eine zittrige Hand auf seinen schwarzen, von silbernen Fäden durchzogenen Schopf in der Hoffnung dort Trost zu finden. Doch es war, als wäre die Leere wieder zu ihr zurückgekehrt.

Severus' Hand schloss sich um ihre. Sie hörte, wie er tief einatmete. Dann sagte er: „Potter hat recht."

Lilly ahnte, wie viel ihn diese drei Worte kosteten und drückte seine Hand. „Wir können die Schüler nicht im Stich lassen." Sie hörte die Tränen im Zittern ihrer Stimme.

„Wir können Eileen und Joe nicht im Stich lassen." Langsam sah er auf und Lilly sah die Tränen in seinen Augen. Er streckte beide Arme nach ihr aus und sie ließ sich willig auf seinen Schoß ziehen.

Sie wusste nichts zu sagen. Es tat so weh. Ihre Brust schien zerspringen zu müssen. Jeder Atemzug war wie ein eisiges Schwert in ihrer Brust. Wie hatte Wallis ihr das antun können? Alles hätte Lilly ertragen, aber nicht das.

Sie presste die Lider zusammen als sie Severus an ihre Brust zog. Sie spürte seinen Atem durch den Stoff ihres Pullovers. Sie sah die beiden Gesichter. Eileen mit ihren schwarzen Locken und den ewigen Fragen, Joe mit seinem strahlenden Lachen und seinen unsicheren Schritten. Weg. Sie war sich sicher, die beiden nie wieder zu sehen.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, beide mit den Gedanken bei dem wertvollsten das sie besaßen und das ihnen entrissen worden war.

Lilly spürte, wie seine Tränen ihre Haut benetzten und wusste dass auch er die ihren spürte. Und es machte keinen Unterschied. Sie beide waren allein, obwohl sie einander so nahe waren.

„Lass uns die Schule schließen, Lilly.", sagte er schließlich mit brüchiger Stimme und Lilly öffnete schlagartig die Augen. Durch das Fenster seines Büros konnte sie den Hof sehen auf dem sie über die letzten Monate Flugstunden erteilt hatte und auf den jetzt die ersten Schüler aus ihren jeweiligen Unterrichtsstunden strömten. Anna Gomez und ihr Ehemann hatten die Aufsicht für diese Pause. Lilly holte tief Luft. All das hatten sie beide für ihre Kinder aufgebaut. Damit sie nicht auf die Schule in Salem gehen mussten oder in ein anderes Land. Sie dachte an all die Arbeit die sowohl sie als auch Severus und William und die Lehrer in den Aufbau gesteckt hatten und vor ihrem inneren Auge zerfiel alles zu Staub. Sie ahnte seit einiger Zeit, dass sie hier auf verlorenem Posten kämpften doch sie waren alle trotzig geblieben, sie hatten alle weitergemacht als sei nichts geschehen. Dafür wurde jetzt ein Preis verlangt, denn Lilly nicht bereit war zu zahlen. Sie wusste es war falsch, doch sie konnte die Schüler dieser Schule nicht um den Preis des Blutes ihrer Kinder bezahlen.

Sie schluckte. „Ja, das wird das Beste sein.", sagte sie dumpf und presste seinen Kopf enger an ihre Brust. Sie mussten sich geschlagen geben. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Das war es nicht wert.

Sie hörte, wie er tief Luft holte. Dann schob er sie ein Stückchen von sich und sah sie an. Zu Anfang waren ihr diese Augen ein Rätsel gewesen, jetzt konnte sie darin lesen wie in einem Buch. Er nickte leicht, dann beugte er sich vor und seine Lippen berührten kurz die ihren. „Wir tun das Richtige." Doch es war mehr eine Frage, als eine Feststellung.

Lilly nickte. Sie konnten nichts anderes tun und sie würden es dem Kollegium mitteilen müssen. So schnell wie nur möglich. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und nickte noch einmal. Welche Bestätigung gab sie ihm? Dass sie bereit war? Dass sie wusste dass sie das Richtige taten? Wie hätte sie das tun sollen, wo sie es selbst nicht wusste. Jeder Schritt den sie taten schien der Falsche zu sein.

„Wir sollten gehen."

Wieder nickte sie, doch er trat nicht zurück um sie aufstehen zu lassen. Seine Hände lagen auf ihrer Taille und in seinen Augen sah sie dieselben Zweifel die auch sie bedrückten. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, doch ehe er sie wieder küssen konnte wurde die Tür aufgedrückt.

„Ach das wieder…"

Lilly fuhr zusammen und wandte den Kopf. George stand im Büro, das Gesicht leicht gerötet und ein wenig außer Atem. Lilly wusste, dass Mara ihn in letzter Zeit dazu drängte sich mehr zu bewegen. George Weasley schien mit jedem Tag runder werden zu wollen.

„Was ist?", grollte Severus, doch George schien vollkommen unbeeindruckt. Ohne zu zögern trat er auf sie zu und erst jetzt erkannte Lilly das kleine Paket, das er in Händen hielt.

„Ist gerade gekommen. Ich dachte ich bringe es euch lieber sofort." Sein Gesicht war toternst.

Sofort riss Severus ihm das Paket aus der Hand, doch als er das braune, fahle Packpapier aufriss sah sie, dass seine Finger zitterten. Er schlug das Papier zur Seite und enthüllte eine kleine hölzerne Schachtel, nicht größer als ein dickes Kettenetui. Lilly schauderte, als sie es sah und ihr wurde speiübel. Sie tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Severus, dann nahm er den Deckel ab. Obenauf lag ein kleiner Zettel. Langsam hob er ihn an und als er es tat, sah Lilly dass die Unterseite von Blut beschmiert war. und entließ dann den angehaltenen Atem im selben Moment in dem er die Lider zusammenpresste. Im nächsten Moment donnerte seine Faust auf den Tisch neben ihr. Er sank auf die Knie, auf einmal drangen bisher ungekannte Laute aus seiner Kehle, die sie zittern ließen. Sie spürte die Tränen auf ihren Wangen, ehe er auch nur bereit war zu sprechen. Vorsichtig befreite sie die Schatulle auf seinen Händen, die sich darum klammerten als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Lilly wusste, dass sie jetzt ihn trösten musste, doch sie konnte nicht. Sie wusste auch, dass sie nicht sehen wollte, was die Schatulle verbarg.

„Zu spät…", murmelte George, der den Zettel an sich genommen hatte.

Das Blut in ihren Ohren pulsieren hörend sah Lilly in die Schachtel und stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus. Die Welt um sie herum versank in Schatten. Sie sah das kleine Herz, das bis vor ein paar Stunden noch geschlagen haben musste. Sie presste es an ihre Brust, wild nach Luft schnappend.

„Ich kenne die Handschrift." Georges Stimme war matt.

Lilly hörte ihn nicht.


	32. Chapter 31

Ein Treffen war vereinbart worden. Warum konnte Lilly nicht sagen. Wallis hatte ihren Standpunkt klar gemacht oder etwa nicht? Sie wusste nicht einmal mehr, ob es wirklich Wallis war, die ihr Leben zerstörte, oder jemand anderes, doch an diese Möglichkeit konnte und wollte sie nicht denken.

Sie musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht zurückzublicken als Severus den Motor startete und sie das Gebäude in dem einmal ihre Schule gewesen war zurückließen. Sie hatten verloren. Einfach und simpel. Dabei hatten sie die Regeln des Spiels gekannt, nur dass sie sich mitten drin befanden hatten sie erst gemerkt als es zu spät war. Lilly legte vorsichtig die Hand auf seine. Sie hatten nicht aufgehört füreinander da zu sein, auf wenn ihre Worte versiegt waren. Wäre es anders gewesen, wäre da nicht das neue Leben gewesen, das in ihr heranwuchs?

Lilly hatte keine Tränen mehr. Irgendwann hatten sie sie auch verlassen. Anstelle des Schmerzes war eine Taubheit getreten, die sie lahmzulegen schien. Trotzdem machte sie weiter. Sie hätte nicht geglaubt, dass sie es schaffen würde. Aber sie war am nächsten Morgen aufgestanden und hatte den anderen Lehrern mitgeteilt, dass die Schüler nach Hause zu schicken waren. Unverzüglich. Es hatte keinen Sinn weiterzukämpfen. Die Auroren hatten ihnen geholfen die Schüler zurück zu ihren Eltern zu bringen. Sie alle waren sich der Ungerechtigkeit dieser Zeit bewusst, aber es gab nichts das sie tun konnten. Severus hatte kein Wort mehr gesprochen. In der Nacht war er ihr nahe gekommen und sie hatte es geschehen lassen. Es half nicht den Schmerz zu vergessen, aber es machte ihr bewusst, dass das Leben weiter ging. Sie musste weitermachen. Für ihn. Für das Kind, das in ihr wuchs. Für Eileen.

Joe war tot.


	33. Chapter 32

Billy schäumte vor Wut. Er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen und er war kurz davor seinem Gegenüber die Nase zu brechen.

„Noch ein Wort, und ich sperre dich in deinem Zimmer ein."

Billy schnaubte verächtlich. Und für ein paar Wochen hatte er wirklich geglaubt, Mulciber würde ihn nicht mehr wie ein Kind behandeln. „Sind wir wieder da angekommen, ja?"

Mulciber hob eine Braue. „Wo genau?"

Lucy legte einen Hand auf seinen Arm, doch er zuckte nicht mit der Wimper.

„Ich bin zweiunddreißig und du wirst mir keine Vorschriften machen, wohin ich gehe und wo ich zu bleiben habe!" Verstand dieser hochnäsige Vollidiot vor ihm nicht, um was es ging? Joe war tot! Der Neffe, den er nie gesehen hatte, war ermordet worden und er würde die Hölle tun hier zu bleiben und sich aus der Sache herauszuhalten! Lilly war seine Schwester und wenn jemand ihr oder ihren Kindern, ja sogar wenn jemand auch nur ihrem vermaledeiten Ehemann vor die Füße spuckte, dann war das seine Angelegenheit und er würde dem Mörder eigenhändig das Herz herausreißen, wenn er die Chance dazu bekam. Eine Chance, die Mulciber und Lucy ihm verwehren wollten. Er hatte Bones nicht aus dem Weg geräumt um sich jetzt von dem neuen Liebhaber seiner Mutter Befehle erteilen zu lassen.

Mulcibers Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf Billy und im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie sein eigener Zauberstab aus seiner Hand gerissen wurde und die Pistole aus dem Bund seiner Hose herausflog. Mulciber fing beides geschickt auf und betrachtete die Waffe mit einem verächtlichen Blick. „Damit willst du den Kleinen rächen?"

Billys Faust schoss vor, ehe er sich hätte zurückhalten können. Im nächsten Moment spürte er das Brechen der Knochen unter seinen Fingern und das warme Blut auf seiner Haut. „Wenn du noch einmal sagst was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe, dann-"

„Jetzt hör aber auf!" Lucys Stimme war laut und durchdringend. Billys Blick huschte zu ihr, als Mulciber sich vornübergebeugt seine Nase hielt. „Es geht hier nicht um dich!" Lucy starrte ihn an. Mit denselben Augen, die auch Lillys waren. Das Gesicht… Lilly, nur um Jahre älter. Lilly, die jetzt seine Hilfe brauchte. Er war die einzige Familie, die sie noch hatte. Joe war tot… jetzt auch der kleine Junge, der seinen Namen trug.

Mulciber richtete sich langsam auf und mit einem kleinen, gemurmelten Spruch heilte Lucy seine Nase. Das blutbesudeldte Gesicht starrte Billy ungerührt an. Er zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und wischte das Blut fort. Mit einem kleinen Grinsen erkannte Billy, dass es aus Seide war.

„Vergiss es, du bleibst hier.", sagte Mulciber. „Hast du etwa vergessen, was dich erwartet, wenn du nochmal nach Boston gehst? Deine Schwester hat nicht alles aufs Spiel gesetzt um dich da rauszubekommen, nur damit du dich aufführen kannst wie der letzte-"

„Er hat recht.", unterbrach Lucy ihren Mann und ließ ihn los. Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass sie zwischen den beiden stand. „Es ist Billys Entscheidung." Ihr Blick huschte zu Mulciber und Billy war, als würde sich zwischen ihnen eine Konversation abspielen, an der er nicht teilnehmen durfte. Er spürte, wie sein Gesicht sich zu einer Grimasse verzerrte. Er hatte keine Chance ohne die beiden nach Boston zu kommen. Einen Flieger konnte er vergessen; er wurde gesucht und einen anderen Weg als zu apparieren gab es nicht für ihn.

Mulcibers Schultern sackten herab, dann sah er zu Billy. „Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass ich mit dir meinen Erben auf's Spiel setzte."

Billys Brauen flogen nach oben. „Ich verstehe nicht."

Lucy seufzte vernehmlich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vergiss es.", sagte Mulciber beiläufig und reichte Billy die Pistole. „Hiermit wirst du vermutlich mehr anfangen können, und die anderen werden nicht damit rechnen." Billy verstand nicht, doch er nahm die Waffe ohne zu Zögern entgegen und steckte sie wieder in seinen Hosenbund.

„Ziel gut.", sagte Mulciber, ehe er sich von ihm und seiner Frau abwandte und nach draußen ging.


	34. Chapter 33

Der Kuchen war angeschnitten, doch niemand schien ihn auch nur ansehen zu wollen. Barneys lautes Lachen schallte durch das Haus. Sie sah zu Severus der nur mit den Augen rollte und sie in die Arme nahm.

„Es ist zu spät für Kuchen.", sagte er mit weicher Stimme und strich ihr tröstend durchs Haar. Er hatte recht, wusste sie. Die Strahlen der Sonne, die sich durch das Fenster in ihr Haus strahlen waren feuerrot.

Ihr Blick fiel auf das Plakat, das ihr Bruder Joe für Eileen gemalt hatte und sie lächelte. Heute war ein guter Tag, wusste sie.

„Lilly, wo hast du die Kerzen?"

„Ich komme, Fred!"

Ein Kind schrie. Der kleine Joe. Lillys Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, als sie die helle, verzweifelte Stimme hörte. Nein. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Es ging ihm gut. Barney, Fred und Oliver waren bei ihm.

„Der Kaffee schmeckt nicht!", beschwerte sich Joe.

„Dann mach ihn die nächstes Mal gefälligst selbst, Meckerkopf." Barney klang aufgebracht, doch dann lachte er wieder.

„Jetzt geh, bevor sie sich die Köpfe einschlagen.", Severus lächelte.

Lilly nickte und küsste ihn noch einmal, als er über ihren gewölbten Bauch streichelte. Dann trat sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Sie war allein. Sie wandte den Kopf nach rechts, dann nach links, doch wohin sie auch blicke sah sie nicht als gähnende, bleindendschwarze Leere.

„Du willst wirklich weg?"

_Ja! _Wollte sie schreien. Doch ihre Stimme versagte ehe sie auch nur einen erstickten Laut in sein Gesicht werfen konnte.

Sie spürte wie sich ein altvertrauter Arm um sie legte und ehe er sie an sich ziehen konnte, hatte sie sich losgerissen.

Lilly schnappte nach Luft und riss die Augen auf. Als sie das blutrote Licht der Morgensonne sah, hätte sie beinahe aufgeschrien, doch dann nahm sie seinen Geruch war und sie konnte wieder ausatmen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und schloss die Augen. Heute war Eileens Geburtstag. Heute, vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatte sie ihn wiederbekommen. Severus. Sie war froh, dass se ihn noch hatte, doch seine Anwesenheit machte ihr schmerzvoll den Verlust klar, der sie seit Tagen nicht hatte schlafen lassen und der erste Schlaf der über sie kam, brachte einen Albtraum mit sich.

Vorsichtig befreite sie sich aus Severus' Umarmung und stand auf. Für sie war es ein Rätsel wie sie es schaffte einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, doch irgendwie ging es. Irgendwie ging es immer. Sie zog sich Severus' viel zu großen Morgenmantel über, den er am Abend zuvor über einen Stuhl geworfen hatte. Sie hatte abgenommen. Das war nicht gut. Ihr war kalt. Das zusätzliche Kleidungsstück wärmte nicht, doch es tat gut sich noch für ein paar Minuten in seinen Geruch zu hüllen.

Lilly trat an das Fenster und schob die Vorhänge zur Seite. Ein klirrendkalter Februarmorgen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Haus nebenan. Das Schild davor, das verkündete es sei zu verkaufen war vor ein paar Wochen entfernt worden. Die Familie Hume existierte nicht mehr. Helen, Nick, Brendan, sie alle waren tot. Lediglich der jüngste Sohn Luke war zurückgeblieben und Lilly hatte keine Ahnung was aus dem Jungen geworden war.

Lilly hatte Nicks blinden Zorn immer versanden, doch das machte die Sache nichts einfacher. Blut klebte an ihren Händen. An ihrer aller Händen. Joe hatte Brendan getötet, Nick war für Joes Tod verantwortlich und Billy hatte Helen erschossen; war mitten in der Nacht in das Haus der Humes eingedrungen und die ohnehin zerrüttete Familie endgültig auseinandergerissen. Luke hatte Lilly nie wiedergesehen. Die Humes waren in etwas hineingeraten, das sie nichts anging. Es war ein sinnloser Krieg gewesen. Joe hatte seinen Mann stehen wollen, hatte vor Billy und dessen Jungs nicht an Gesicht verlieren wollen. Eine Prüfung war es gewesen, die Brendan Hume den Tod gebracht hatte und damit diese ganze Kette von Ereignissen in Gang gesetzt hatte. Augenscheinlich. Die ganze Sache saß viel tiefer. Lillys Gedanken wanderten zurück zu einem Tag wie diesem vor so vielen Jahren. Es war der Tag an dem Severus mit ihrem Hogwartsbrief zu ihr und ihren Brüdern gekommen war. Sie würde nach Hogwarts gehen können… wenn sie wollte. Billy hatte die Sache nicht gefallen, Joe war begeistert gewesen. Bones war nicht da gewesen. Er hatte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt ohnehin nur noch wenig um seine Kinder gekümmert – zumindest was väterliche Sorge betraf. Bones hatte sich für keine Angelegenheiten seiner Kinder interessiert, solange sie ihn nichts kosteten. Billy arbeitete schon lange für ihn obwohl er versuchte vor seinen Geschwistern zu verbergen was er tat.

Bis heute würde sie Bones nicht gegenübertreten können. Noch immer war da die Angst vor einem Schatten, der sie doch niemals mehr würde erreichen können. Sie konnte nicht sagen, dass er ihr leid tat, dafür hatte er ihr und ihren Brüdern zu viel angetan, doch heute gab es Tage an denen sie ohne jegliches Gefühl an ihn denken konnte. Was hätte er an ihrer Stelle getan? Vermutlich nichts. Er wäre nicht auf Rache aus gewesen, wie Nick Hume. Hume… er hatte sich um seine Familie geliebt, hatte sich um sie gesorgt und alles für sie getan. Nick. Der Nachbar. Der Vater. Der Mörder. Das Opfer. Lilly schauderte. Ihr Opfer. Sie hatte ihn getötet und ihr war, als habe sie ihr ganzes Leben damit verbracht für diesen Mord zu bezahlen. Der Preis war das Leben ihres Bruders gewesen und auch jetzt bereute sie es nicht. Billy war es wert gewesen. Doch das Leben ihres Kindes… das war zu viel. Das war keine faire Forderung des Schicksals gewesen.

Hatte Nick dasselbe gefühlt wie sie? Diese trostlose, alles zerfleischende Leere? Nein, entschied sie. Nick hatte ein Ventil für seine Wut, für seine Trauer und ein Mittel gegen die Hilflosigkeit gefunden. Lilly sträubte sich noch immer gegen diesen Gedanken, diese Idee, die mit Georges Worten über sie hergefallen war wie ein hungriger Wolf.

„Komm ins Bett."

Lilly erschrak, doch sie wandte sich nicht um. „Wozu?"

„Wozu stehst du da rum… es sind noch vier Stunden-" Obwohl Severus' Stimme tonlos und erschöpft klang, hörte sie das Stocken am Ende des Satzes. Ihm ging es nicht anders, wusste sie. Auch er fühlte die Angst, den Schmerz, die Müdigkeit.

Vier Stunden noch, bis sie sich stellen musste. Dem gesichtlosen Feind. Der Wahrheit.

Langsam wandte sie sich zu ihm um? Hatte sie ihn mehr geliebt? War sie ihm jemals ferner gewesen?

Er lag auf der Seite, das Gesicht ihr zugewandt, den Arm nach ihr ausgestreckt. Lilly sah die Spur der Tränen auf seinen Wangen. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass er so viele Tränen hatte. Es war als habe jemand einen Amboss gegen ihre Brust geworfen. Es tat weh ihn so zu sehen. Es tat weh ihm nicht helfen zu können. Es tat weh zu lieben. Lilly ließ den Bademantel zu Boden gleiten und streifte dann das Nachthemd ab. Sie wusste nicht, warum – es würde nicht helfen mit ihm zu schlafen – aber sie konnte nicht ohne ihn. Sie legte sich neben ihn und legte die Arme um ihn. Sein Körper war warm, doch sie vermisste die Hitze. Sie kniff die Lider zusammen als auch seine Arme sich um sie legten.

„Ich habe Angst.", gestand er mit belegter Stimme.

Lilly fand keine Worte. Alles tat weh. Nichts war richtig. Nichts war, wie es sein sollte. Sie presste das Gesicht an seine Schulter. Sie hörte sein Herz schlagen.


	35. Chapter 34

Bodie hatte Mist gebaut und das nicht zum ersten Mal. Billy betrachtete das weiße Pulver in den zugeschweißten Plastiktüten. Jedem Idioten würden die Stückchen darin auffallen. Das hier war Dreck, nichts weiter. Und Bodie wusste das.

„Ich mach Neues."

„Einen Scheiß wirst du tun." Billy fluchte und fegte alle Tüten vom Tisch. Er starrte Bodie an, doch der schien nur wenig beeindruckt. „Ich will dich hier im Büro diese Woche nicht mehr sehen." Billy gab sich keine Mühe seine Wut zu verbergen. Er richtete sich auf und zündete sich eine seiner letzten Zigaretten an. „Heco!", rief er ohne sich umzudrehen und einer seiner ältesten Freunde trat vor. „Geh mit Bodie zur Brücke und läst Jack ab."

Heco nickte und sah dann zu Bode. Bodie seufzte vernehmlich, dann hob er die Schultern. „Du bist der Boss."

Als die beiden verschwunden waren trat Joe an die Arbeitsfläche heran an der Bodie gerade noch gestanden hatte. Er rümpfte die Nase. „Das Zeug riecht wie es heißt.", stellte er fest und Billy konnte ein Grinsen nicht zurückhalten. Immerhin brauchte Joe das Zeug nicht – anders als Heco. Der Junge konnte durchaus noch ein Problem werden, aber heute hatte Bodie die Ladung versaut, nicht Heco.

Billy nickte und nahm einen tiefen Zug. „Deswegen sollten wir es möglichst schnell entsorgen." Er stieß ein paar der Tüten die auf dem Boden lagen mit der Stiefelspitze von sich weg. Das Zeug war vollkommen wertlos und sogar gefährlich, wenn irgendein Idiot es trotzdem nahm. Es war eine Sache die Bullen im Nacken zu haben, eine vollkommen andere, wenn die Bullen einen Drogentoten an der Backe hatten.

Joe hob den Blick und sah Billy an. War es Sorge, die Billy in seinen Augen sah? Billy fluchte innerlich. Das konnten sie sich fast noch weniger leisten als die Bullen auf ihrer Fährte.

„Das war ein teures Spielchen, Mann.", sagte Joe mit einem Blick auf die spärlich werdenden Zutaten. „Bones wird uns den Kopf abreißen."

„Dumm warst du ja noch nie.", gab Billy zurück. Beinahe hätte er gelächelt- Beinahe. Wäre die Situation nicht so verdammt ernst gewesen. Bones war eine Mistratte, aber er war auch derjenige, der diesen Laden am Laufen hielt. Bones lieferte die Waffen, einige Zutaten und Sicherheiten, die sie sich sonst woanders nicht unbemerkt besorgen konnten und die Waffen waren wichtiger als jeder Bulle der einmal in die andere Richtung sah. Im Gegenzug mussten sie alles Geld das sie einnahmen abgeben um irgendwann einen Teil davon von Bones zurückzubekommen. Es war kein gutes System, aber noch funktionierte es. So hielt Billy sich und seine Geschwister über Wasser und manchmal blieb auch etwas übrig. Für die beiden hätte er alles getan und Bones wusste das. Genau das war das Problem.

„Und wie willst du es ihm erklären?", fragte Joe.

Billy hob die Schultern und ließ dann die Leinentasche die er die ganze Zeit fest in der Hand gehalten hatte auf den jetzt freien Tisch fallen. „Gar nicht." Die Tasche war nicht schwer, aber ihr Inhalt war überlebenswichtig.

„Ich weiß ja nicht ob ich das Mut oder Leichtsinn nennen soll, Bily." Joe klang zweifelnd und die Besorgnis war nun eindeutig in das Gesicht des jüngeren geschrieben.

_Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen!_, dachte Billy wütend. Joe war zu weich und er zeigte zu viel von dem was er fühlte. Das war auch gefährlich. Billy deutete auf die Tasche. „Mir scheiß egal, wie du es nennen willst.", gab er zurück. „Wir besorgen von dem Geld die neuen Zutaten selbst und Bones wird es nie erfahren." Billy nahm einen weiteren Zug. „Ich wird garantiert keinen ins Messer laufen lassen, auch wenn es noch so ein gottverdammter Idiot ist." Bones war gefährlich. Das wusste Billy besser als jeder von ihnen, aber genau deswegen traute er nur sich selbst zu auf Konfrontationskurs mit ihm zu gehen und Konfrontation würde es geben sobald Bones sah, dass diese Woche gerade einmal hundert Dollar eingenommen worden waren. Zumindest würde Billy es ihm so verkaufen.

Er öffnete die Tasche und begann den Großteil des Geldes herauszuholen und es in seine Manteltasche zu stecken. Es war nicht kalt draußen, aber er brauchte die großen Taschen in dem Mantel.

Joe atmete heftig aus und es hörte sich fast an wie ein Seufzen. Billy ignorierte ihn. Nach einer Weile fragte Joe: „Was hältst du von Baggy und Lil?"

Billy sah auf. „Was soll ich wovon halten?"

„Baggy steht auf sie."

Billy presste die Kiefer aufeinander und schnaubte und nahm die Tasche wieder an sich. Es war Zeit zu Bones zu fahren. „Er wird ja sehen wie weit er damit kommt."

„Sie ist sechzehn." Es klang wie eine Rechtfertigung.

„Mir egal wie alt sie ist, wenn Baggy nicht die Finger von ihr lassen kann, dann muss er sich leider von allen zehn verabschieden." Der Gedanke daran, dass seine Schwester sich mit einem seiner Jungs einlassen könnte erschreckte ihn. Lilly verdiente besseres als in einer leeren Wohnung und einem Zwanziger auf dem Nachttisch aufzuwachen. Nicht dass Billy in der Beziehung anders war als seine Jungs, aber für Lilly wollte er das nicht. Wenn es nach ihm ging, würde sie niemals auch nur einen Kerl nackt sehen.

Joe grinste in sich hinein. „Mal sehen, ob du das wirklich tust."

„Sag nicht, dass dir die Sache passt."

„Besser Baggy als irgendein Straßenköter.", gab Joe zu bedenken und Billy schnaubte. Bevor er allerdings antworten konnte, klingelte sein Handy. Als er auf das Display sah und Baggys Namen las schnaubte er wieder. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht."

„Reiß ihm nicht gleich was ab, das er noch brauchen könnte um mir einen Neffen zu beschaffen." Joe grinste.

Billy warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und nahm dann ab. „Was ist los?"

„Billy." Stille.

„Was willst du?" Joes Bemerkungen hatten eine bisher kaum gekannte Wut in ihm aufsteigen lassen.

Baggy schwieg noch ein paar Sekunden, dann holte er tief Luft. Es konnte nicht gut sein. Billy spürte wie sich seine Brust zusammenzog.

„Lilly hat mich gebeten sie zu Bones zu fahren und jetzt ist sie länger drin als mir lieb ist."

Billy presste die Lippen aufeinander. Ihm war als habe ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Er wollte Baggy anschreien, ihm die Kehle herausreißen. Wenn es galt jemanden von Bones fernzuhalten dann Lilly und dieser Idiot hatte sie auch noch dahingebracht. Billy holte tief Luft. Es war jetzt wichtig einen kühlen Kopf zu behalten, wie schwer es ihm auch fallen mochte. „Ruf Heco und Bodie an. Sie sollen zum Bodyshop kommen. Sofort und dich will ich auch da sehen. Ich bin gleich da."

Billy ließ das Handy sinken. Erst jetzt nahm er Joes Blick war.

Mit einem lauten Aufschrei schleuderte Billy die Tasche von sich. Dann fuhr er sich mit den Händen über den Kopf. Wie zur Hölle hatte das passieren können?

„Was ist los?"

„Frag Bones, was er mit Lilly vorhat.", gab er zurück.

Billy wandte sich ab und entsicherte im Gehen seine Waffe. Joes Schritte ertönten hinter ihm. Bones würde Lilly kein Haar krümmen… und wenn es zu spät war, dann würde Bones bezahlen. Teuer.


	36. Chapter 35

Ihre Hand war feucht von Schweiß und er drückte sie noch fester. Es tat weh zusehen zu müssen. Immer und immer wieder wurde sie auf den harten, unnachgiebigen Boden zurückgeworfen. Es war bemerkenswert, dass sie es doch irgendwie immer wieder schaffte auf die Beine zu kommen. Sie war zerbrechlich, aber sie war auch stark. Stärker vermutlich als sie selbst ahnte. Sie vermochte es heilen zu wollen. Das war schwer genug, wusste er. Ihm selbst fiel es schwer genug. Und er wusste: ganz gleich was heute geschehen würde, seine Schwester würde nicht aufgeben. Nicht wirklich. Irgendetwas musste er doch richtig gemacht haben.

Lillys Hand entglitt seiner als Snape sie in seine Arme zog. Billy verspürte nicht mehr den Drang ihm den Hals umzudrehen. Snape hatte zu viel für seine Schwester getan als dass Billy ihn noch hassen konnte und Lilly war der einzige Mensch, den er noch hatte. Sie zu verlieren wäre unerträglich.

Billy wandte den Kopf. Es waren mehr Leute gekommen, als er erwartet hatte. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, Snape, Lilly, Lucy, Mulciber und er würden die einzigen sein. Er wusste, dass Lilly und Snape nicht mal sie drei hier haben wollten. Natürlich war das undenkbar gewesen. Billy liebte seine Schwester. Er war froh zu wissen, dass er nicht der einzige war. Die meisten Gesichter meinte er von Bildern zu kennen, die Lilly ihm gezwungen hatte anzusehen, wenn sie aus den Ferien nach Hause kam. Darunter waren auch der schwarzhaarige Mann gewesen, der in Lillys Quidditchmannschaft gewesen war, der Rotschopf, der keinen Zwilling mehr hatte, die Frau, die in einem Schlafsaal mit Lilly gewesen war, ein Kerl, der einige Ähnlichkeit mit dem Zwilling hatte, William und Lucy und einige andere, die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Alles in allem waren sicherlich zwei Dutzend Leute aufgetaucht und in jedem Blick der dem seinen begegnete sah er die eiserne Entschlossenheit, die auch ihn hergebracht hatte. Ein eisiger Wind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht und er zog die Jacke fester um sich. Um sie herum war nichts als Wald und ein paar vereinzelte Felsen. Sie mussten irgendwo in den Rockies sein. Den genauen Ort hatte er vergessen. Es war auch nicht wichtig, doch der Blick in das Tal zu ihrer Rechten war so trist wie die Stimmung in ihm. Dieses Treffen mochte zu nichts führen. Die anderen würden sicherlich nicht so dämlich sein Eileen mitzubringen – er selbst hätte es sicherlich nicht getan, doch darum ging es nicht. Lilly und Snape mochten sich geschlagen geben, aber sie standen nicht allein. Darauf kam es ein. Das war eine Lektion, die Billy gelernt hatte ehe er zur Middle School gegangen war – es ging darum in jeder Situation zu seiner Familie zu stehen. Seine Jungs hatte er verloren. Bei Joe hatte versagt. Lilly hatte er im Stich gelassen; es durfte nicht noch einmal geschehen.

Billys Hand wanderte in seine Jackentasche und erst als seine Finger das kühle Metall seiner Waffe streiften, hörte er das wilde Pochen seines Blutes in seinen Ohren.

„Sie lassen sich Zeit.", sagte Mulciber. Billys Blick wanderte zu dem Blick seiner Mutter.

„Wäre doch zu schade uns nicht angespannt zu sehen." Der junge Mann, der in Lillys Mannschaft gewesen war lächelte freudlos. Von dem was Billy mitbekommen hatte, war er etwas in der Zaubererwelt, was einem Bullen gleichkam und auch etwas wie ein Kriegsheld. Und Mulciber hatte in dem letzten Krieg der Zauberer auf der anderen Seite gestanden. Jetzt warteten sie hier gemeinsam auf einen anderen Feind. Seite an Seite. Das Leben spielte eigenwillig mit ihnen.

Mittlerweile hätte er an das Geräusch gewöhnt sein müssen, trotzdem fuhr er zusammen, als plötzlich ein Geräusch wie von berstendem Holz die Stille durchbrach. Erst sah er die dunkelhäutige große Frau, die ihm unangenehm bekannt vorkam, dann ein muskulöser Mann in Lillys Alter. Dann mehr und mehr, bis schließlich an die dreißig Fremde vor ihnen standen.

Billys Magen verkrampfte sich und er musste erkennen, dass es Angst war, die seine Kehle zuschnürte. Angst um Lilly.

Er sah, wie Snape den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, doch er schien nicht sprechen zu können. Wenn möglich war er noch bleicher geworden. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn. „Wo sind Eileen und Joe?", fragte er an Snapes Stelle.

Die Augen der dunkelhäutigen glommen kurz auf. „Habt ihr unsere kleine Nachricht nicht bekommen?"

Doch. Das hatten sie. Billys Zähne knirschten. Er sah das triumphierende Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Frau und es traf ihn wie der Schlag. Wallis. Das Weib hatte ihm lange genug die Hölle heiß gemacht, doch als sie sich Lilly gewidmet hatte, war es für ihn vorbei gewesen. Er hatte sie erwürgen wollen… bis Lilly sie dann aus dem Weg geräumt hatte. Doch nein. Diese Frau war jünger als Janet Wallis, ihr Gesicht war weicher geschnitten, die Augen etwas größer.

„Also." Die Frau verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sie lächelte spielerisch in sein Gesicht. Offenbar hatte sie erkannt, dass sie mit Snape und Lilly nicht viel würde anfangen können. „Ihr wolltet dieses Treffen. Worüber wollt ihr reden?"

„Eileen." Lillys Stimme klang schwach. Gebrochen.

„Wo ist sie?" Snape schien mehr Kontrolle über sich zu haben.

„Dad!"

Der spitze Schrei des Mädchens fuhr Billy in die Knochen und er sah wie Lilly die Augen aufriss. Er nahm einen Schritt auf die anderen zu.

„Immerhin habt ihr unsere Forderung erfüllt." Es war nicht die Frau die sprach. Wer war sie? Billy zermarterte sich den Kopf, doch er kannte sie nicht. Doch sie schien mit Wallis verwandt zu sein. Solche Ähnlichkeit fiel nicht vom Himmel. Die anderen bildeten eine Gasse und eine weitere Frau, die Billy ebenfalls von den Bildern Lillys her kannte trat vor. Er konnte sie nicht benennen, doch sie war zumindest so oft aufgetaucht wie die, die jetzt an Lillys Schule arbeitete. Sie führte Eileen an der Hand, doch das kleine Mädchen schien sich nicht von der Frau losreißen zu können. Billys Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er Eileen sah. Ihr schien nichts zu fehlen. Körperlich. Doch ihr Blick war gehetzt und er sah, dass sie vor Kurzem geweint haben musste.

„Blanche." Es war der Rotschopf hinter ihm. Er klang ungläubig. Fassungslos.

Die Frau reckte das Kinn empor, die Lippen fest zusammen gepresst. Die Augen waren ausdruckslos und doch irgendwie eisig. Billy müsste jetzt nur seine Waffe ziehen und abdrücken. Es wäre so einfach. Doch dann zog die Frau, die der Rotschopf Blanche genannt hatte ein Messer und drückte es seiner Nichte an den Hals.

Billy bleckte die Zähne. Wenn er jetzt schoss, würde Eileen dran glauben müssen. Der Preis war zu hoch. Viel zu hoch.

„Was soll das?" Jetzt trat der Rotschopf vor. „Blanche!"

„Ihr wisst, was wir wollen. Diese Schule bleibt geschlossen, sonst bekommt ihr noch ein Geschenk von uns."

„Gib mir meine Tochter!"

Billy hörte die Panik in der Stimme seiner Schwester und hätte ihr am liebsten den Mund zugehalten. Es würde nichts bringen. Das sah in dem Blick der Frau, die einmal Lillys Freundin gewesen war. Was um alles in der Welt brachte sie jetzt dazu dies hier zu tun?

„Warum tust du das?" Der Rotschopf klang erschöpft. Matt.

„Ihr habt meinen Bruder getötet." Ihre Augen glommen kurz auf und Billy sah, wie die Frau die aussah wie Wallis kurz die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Billy verstand kein Wort, doch es war ihr auch gleich. Er sah, dass sich der Griff Blanches um Eileen etwas gelockert hatte. Wenn nicht jetzt, dann wohl nie. Um die anderen würde er sich später kümmern können. Er spürte eine Hand auf seinem Arm. Er wandte den Kopf. Lucy stand neben ihm und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er riss sich von ihr los.

„Wer? Chris?" Snapes Gesicht war hassverzerrt. „Er hatte einen schlimmeren Tod verdient."

Er schien der einzige von ihnen gewesen zu sein, der diesen Schluss gezogen hatte, doch Blanches Blick war die Bestätigung. „Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass du verschwinden sollst. Es ging dich nichts an. Jetzt geht es um dich!", sagte Blanche, den wütenden Blick auf Lilly gerichtet. Ihre Hand, die das Messer umschloss zitterte, doch sie war weit genug von Eileens Hals entfernte um es riskieren zu können. Jetzt. Seine Hand schloss sich fest um die Waffe und er stieß Lucy von sich. In dem Moment in dem er die Waffe aus seiner Jackentasche zog bewegte Mulciber zu seiner Linken sich nach vorne. Als wäre es Zufall, stieß er in seine Schulter und der Schuss ging daneben. Ein Mann drei Meter von Blanche entfernt ging mit einem schmerzerfüllten Schrei zu Boden. Blanche fuhr herum. Sie hatte Eileen losgeglassen. Billys Augen weiteten sich und er hob wieder die Pistole. Im nächsten Moment rauschte etwas durch die Luft. Ein blendend grünes Licht und Blanche lag reglos auf dem Boden. Schwer atmend stand der Rotschopf neben ihm, den Zauberstab erhoben.

„Ein Bruder für einen Bruder…", flüsterte er. Billy sah die Tränen in seinen Augen. Dann brach die Hölle los. Die Welt war erfüllt von roten und grünen Lichtblitzen. Billy sah, wie Lilly nach vorne schoss. Auf Eileen zu. Sie würde zu spät sein, erkannte er. Die Frau, die aussah wie Wallis hatte bereits nach dem Mädchen gegriffen. Ohne lange zu überlegen zielte Billy und drückte ab. Die Frau sank zu Boden, das Gesicht von Blut erstellt. Lilly drückte ihre Tochter fest an sich. Das Geräusch des zerberstenden Holzes, der explodierenden Welt erklang wieder und kurz darauf waren die anderen verschwunden. Zurück blieben nur die beiden toten Körper auf dem Boden. Er trat auf Lilly zu. Snape war schneller. Er schloss Frau und Kind in die Arme und Billy kniete sich zu ihnen. Stumm sah Snape ihn an, doch Billy sah den Vorwurf in diesem Blick. Er hätte Eileen töten können, wusste Billy. Aber es war nicht geschehen. Es war die einzige Chance gewesen, die er gesehen hatte.

Lilly schluchzte leise und strich ihrer weinenden Tochter die dunklen Locken aus dem Gesicht, immer und immer wieder die gerötete Haut des Mädchens küssend. „Wir müssen Joe holen.", flüsterte das Mädchen heiser.

Billy runzelte die Stirn und er wünschte sich diese Blanche selbst erledigt zu haben.

„Eileen…" Snape murmelte diesen Namen mit erstickter Stimme. „Er ist…"

„Er ist in dieser Kneipe!" Eileen hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Sie haben ihn da gelassen, damit ihr ihn nicht seht!"

Billys Kopf fuhr hoch. „Welche Kneipe?"

„Ich glaube ich weiß, was sie meint."

Mulciber. Wann war er dazu getreten? Billy nickte und stand auf. „Ich komme mit."


	37. Chapter 36

Epilog

Es fiel mir schwer dies alles über mich ergehen zu lassen. All die Gesichter die auftauchten. Um sich zu verabschieden. Sie wussten es ebenso wie ich. Immerhin der Schmerz war verschwunden.

Aber niemand würde mir mehr helfen können. Und ich wollte es auch nicht. Es war vorbei. Und es war gut so. Ich war müde. Einfach viel zu müde um weiterzumachen. Ich brachte ein Lächeln zustande, als ich meine Kinder sah. Und ich redete mit ihnen. Nicht lange. Ich sah ihre Trauer, ihren Schmerz. Das tat mir weh. Sie sollten nicht weinen. Ich war glücklich, wie es war.

Eileen. Von Lilly nach meiner Mutter benannt, weil sie glaubte mich niemals wiederzusehen.

Joe. Von mir nach Lillys Bruder benannt, damit der Name niemals in Vergessenheit geriet.

Rory. Von uns beiden benannt. Nicht aus sentimentalen Gründen, sondern weil uns der Name gefiel.

Ich liebte sie. Ich liebe sie. Wo auch immer es hingehen mag. Das wird sich niemals ändern. Ich spüre eine warme Hand auf meiner Wange. Lilly. Da ist sie. Ich sehe auch die Tränen in ihren Augen, doch es tut mir nicht weh. Ich weiß, dass sie mit mir gehen wird. Die Kinder brauchen uns nicht mehr. Sie stehen auf eigenen Füßen, haben selbst eine Familie. Auch die Schule wird weitergehen. Wir haben uns schon vor langer Zeit davon zurückgezogen.

Der Anfang war schwierig gewesen. Das Ende wird leicht. Ich sehe, wie sie die Tür hinter Rory und seiner Frau schließt. Eine weiße Tür. Unsere Kinder wissen nicht, dass sie auch gehen wird.

Sie ist auch alt geworden. Ihr Haar ist grau, ihr Gesicht voller Runzeln. Es macht sie noch schöner. Ich hatte am Anfang nicht gedacht, dass ich sie in diesem Alter sehen würde. Ich strecke meine Hand nach ihr aus. Diese einfache Bewegung treibt mir die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn.

Sie nimmt meine Hand. Langsam setzt sie sich neben mich, dann schlägt sie die Decke zurück und legt sich neben mich, die Arme um meinen Körper gelegt.

„Du musst nicht.", sage ich wohl zum tausendsten Mal und sie schüttelt den Kopf. Die Tränen sind getrocknet und ihre Augen sind groß. Groß und vertraut. Ich kenne und liebe diese Augen. Dieses Lächeln. Diese Frau. Diese Frau, deren Zeit noch nicht gekommen ist.

Doch ich respektiere ihre Entscheidung und liebe sie dafür noch mehr. Ich weiß. Ohne sie wollte ich auch nicht sein. Ich sehe, wie sie nach der Phiole im Nachttisch greift. Es wird nicht lange dauern, aber wir dennoch Zeit haben.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüstert sie. Ihr Atem streift meine Wange. Ich schließe für einen Herzschlag die Augen. Dann sehe ich sie wieder an. Mir wird warm.

„Ich liebe dich."

Dann nimmt die einen Schluck der grünen Flüssigkeit. Die Hälfte der Phiole. Ich trinke den Rest. Ich lege die Arme um sie. Schon werden meine Lider schwer. Doch ich muss die Augen nicht geöffnet haben um sie zu sehen. Ihr Antlitz ist in meinem Gehirn eingebrannt.

Ihre Atmung wird langsamer. Ich höre ihren Herzschlag. Schwach. Langsam. Ich spüre wie die Welt mir entgleitet. Die Welt. Nicht Lilly.

Es ist friedlich.

ENDE

06.03.2012


	38. Author's Note 2

So ihr Lieben.

Das war's. Endgültig. Lilly Darley hat mich lange beschäftigt, teilweise sogar ein wenig gequält. Sie ist kein einfacher Mensch, doch ich habe sie gerne in meinem Kopf wohnen lassen. Jetzt muss sie da heraus und umziehen. In meinem Zimmer ist noch reichlich Platz für Figuren, die in meinem Kopf waren und ihren Unfug mit mir getrieben haben.

Aufhören zu Schreiben werde ich natürlich nicht. Es ist eben eine Sucht. Zwar beschäftige ich mich im Moment mit einem Roman, den ich ins Auge gefasst habe, allerdings wird es natürlich auch weiterhin Fanfiction von mir geben. Inwieweit ich so damit zufrieden sein werde, dass ich sie hier hochladen kann werde ich dann ja sehen.

Ich danke euch auf jeden Fall für eure Treue und für eure Geduld. Immerhin habe ich diese Geschichte hauptsächlich für euch geschrieben. Natürlich auch für mich, aber ohne Leser ist eine Geschichte keine Literatur. Und ich meine mir auf die Fahne schreiben zu können dass ich mir größte Mühe beim Produzieren ebendieser gebe.

Noch einmal:

Herzlichen Dank und schreibt mir gerne Nachrichten wenn ihr möchtet!

Eure

Chrissy


End file.
